save me from the
by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: Loki was 15 when it happened, Thor would never forget that day, the day when it all changed, when the way he looked at the world changed, the day that Loki was broken. onesided LokixThor, eventual LokixTony, and something unexpected..
1. Chapter 1

alright guys first fic in a while, i don't know about this one, i'm sleep deprived and had a random idea and thought...well why not try it? so if i get at least a couple reviews then i'll continue...i promise i do have a pretty interesting plot planned out, but only if some people are sweet enough to give me 30 seconds on your time a type up a tiny but nice review.

* * *

><p>Loki was 15 when it happened, Thor would never forget that day, the day when it all changed, when the way he looked at the world changed, the day that Loki was broken.<p>

He was 15, to young, Thor would think later, too young to even _think_ of kissing anyone. He of course ignored the fact that at 15 he had been doing a lot more then kissing.

But this was his baby brother remember, and this is _Thor_, the boy who would beat up anyone who so much as breathed near Loki wrong.

Thor had gotten pretty unsettled about the whole Loki as a teenager thing a few years ago, he hated that people were noticing his brother in a whole new way.

But since he had turned 15 Loki had changed even more. His jet black hair was now being straightened so it fell across his shoulders and into his eyes, he had taken to putting on just a touch of eye shadow and kohl eyeliner around his eyes making their bright green color stand out even more.

Even the way he walked had changed, he slinked down the hallways like a cat, laying across couches in a way that made Thor aver his eyes hurriedly though no one else seemed to mind.

And Thor could always feel those bright eyes on him, narrow, contemplating, trying to figure something out. But then he would look and there was just Loki, a slender hand twirling a lock of hair and a smirk playing on his lips, Thor would glance away but Loki never did.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I didn't at all expect to get any reviews, thanks guys! Anyways I don't think I said this before but this story takes place on our planet in this time, and yes it will be a cliché high school fan fiction, so enjoy my lovely readers.

* * *

><p>Loki could barely stand to remember how he was before that day. He had actually been happy, he had actually cared about the people around him, and everything had been different before that day, before the day when his worst, most horrific secret had been found out.<p>

He could still remember every tiny detail, every blink, every word uttered, and the way the music pounded at the party, the way people jerked around in time with each pulsating beat. He had a drink in his hand, cheap, disgusting bear in one of those cliché red punch cups. He was uncomfortable there, people kept trying to dance with him and bring him more drinks. But Thor had brought him along, even though it was a _cool kid_ party and Thor was a senior while Loki was just a weird freshman loner so Loki knew he had to stay. He had to stay and socialize and make friends because Thor wanted it. Because he was _Thor_ and he was bright and perfect and gold and Loki was small and odd and dark. And speaking of Thor, Loki saw him surrounded by friends, they were taking shots, and Thor had multiple girls surrounding him. Loki's lip curled when he saw Sif in a bra and a tiny skirt draping herself all over him. Loki was just considering taking a picture with his phone and sending it to his mother (hah! They won't all think he's so perfect _then!_) When someone tapped on his shoulder.

He whirled around and gazed up at the towering man that stood before him, his green eyes narrowed, he knew this person, this was… "Loki?" the man asked, a smirk on his face and wow Loki couldn't help but get drawn in by that voice, it sent shivers down his spine along with a something new, something dangerous and secretive, forbidden desire.

* * *

><p>Soooo anybody have a guess on who our mystery man is? review please and i'll have another chapter up tomorrow!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hmm well some people thought that our mystery man is Tony but here's a hint, it's not. Tony will show up later, and keep guessing guys because I'm not revealing who he is yet but if you get it right then I may tell you so.

Anyways thank you all so much for the love and keep it coming!

* * *

><p>Loki didn't know how he had ended up here in Bruce Banner's (science genius and the best guy in the world to have on your side in a fight by the way) bedroom, one moment he had been staring into <em>his<em> eyes then the next thing he knew he was backing into a huge bedroom, and the click of the lock was echoing in the relative silence of the room. He could still hear the obnoxious mainstream music down below where the party raged on. But then his thoughts were interrupted as a warm body was pressed against his and his mouth and soul were claimed. He tried to pull back, after all he had never been kissed before, and Loki naturally wasn't a big fan of people invading his personal space without permission but he was just yanked forward and the man's hands were on his hips. Loki moaned as _he_ pulled him over to the bed, the man pulled away for a second to lay him down on the bed and Loki bit his lip, his senses returning to him for the second that he could breathe.

But that was only a second and then lips were on his neck and hands were everywhere, gripping and squeezing and then he felt cold fingers under his shirt and fiddling with his belt. Loki gasped and grabbed his hands "no wait, I'm….I don't want to do that." He said, hating the way his voice was shaking. The man smiled but didn't respond, and Loki couldn't help but think that was odd. 'something is off here' he thought, but his normally silver tongue just couldn't form the words he needed to get out of here and so when the man kissed him again he didn't push him away, he didn't know what to do except kiss him back. and he couldn't help but loose himself in the kiss, he couldn't help but let his self control slip and he gripped the man's body to his own with a fever that terrified him. And then something happened, something that would haunt him, something that he had thought he had buried deep down so no one could ever see it. When the man pulled back for air Loki let out a low moan, a gasp of air with a whisper of sound riding on it. "Thor"

* * *

><p>Aright guys, now it will get pretty damn angsty next chapter so ready yourselves. Review please! It'll only take 30 seconds to type out something nice then you can go back to flaming harry potter crossovers and going on tumblr or whatever it is that you crazy kids are doing these days.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is my little thanksgiving gift to you all!

* * *

><p>Thor had just escaped from a very drunk and pissed off Bruce when his phone buzzed. He wiped sweat off his brow and pushed back his stringy blonde hair with a heavy hand as he leaned against the kitchen counter. It was empty in here; everyone was either in the living room, outside, or in one of the many bedrooms in Bruce's house. Thor leaned his head against the cool metal of the refrigerator, trying to stop his vision from spinning and dug his phone out of his deep pocket. He checked the screen and saw a missed call and one text, both from Loki. "Shit" he muttered, he should have known better then to take his antisocial brother to a party full of jocks and rich kids. Loki was probably having a panic attack in a bathroom. He flipped open the phone and read the text.<p>

_Thor, can you come get me plz? I really want to leave. I'm in Bruce's bedroom._

A crease appeared in between Thor's blue eyes as he tried to think of a reason for Loki to be in Bruce's bedroom. 'Well' he thought 'it is Loki, I really should know better than to try to figure him out' then he lumbered off towards Bruce's room.

As he neared the room a cold feeling of forbidding descended on him and he couldn't help but start to walk a little faster. He put his hand on the doorknob and stood there for a moment 'why could Loki have come and found me himself? Why couldn't he go and wait in the car?' then he opened the door.

What he saw terrified him, it rooted him to the spot as his drunken brain tried frantically to make sense of what he saw. There was Loki, huddled against the headboard, a blanket pulled up around him to cover up the fact that he had no clothes. The blonde's eyes darted around the room until he saw a pile of dark clothes that had obviously been thrown there carelessly. His eyes, almost against his will went back to his little brother. Loki's hair was mussed around his head and eye makeup streaked down his cheeks. And his expression, _oh_ his expression was horrible; his lips were twitching as he tried to force a normal look on his face. His eyes were wide and so terrified and broken. He looked as if he had forgotten that anything beautiful existed.

"Brother" Thor whispered he felt as if anything more than that would shatter Loki. He slowly turned around and closed the door then walked over to the bed and perched on it. "What happened?" Loki didn't respond, his eyes filled up with tears but as Thor watched, he did the most horrible thing. He swallowed hard and held the tears back. "can you just take me home please?" and oh god all Thor wanted was to find out what happened and destroy whoever did this to his baby brother but Loki looked like he would crack open and never be fixed again if he didn't get out of here _now._ So slowly and with a heart heavier than he had ever known Thor nodded.

* * *

><p>Well <em>that<em> was sad. God why am I so horrible to Loki? Well you will find out what exactly happened and who did it in the next few chapters. And Tony will show up to have some cute BFF times with our depressed trickster soon. By the way, speaking of the lovely Tony, does anyone have anything that they would like him and Loki do? I mean besides the obvious, have crazy, hot, angst-ridden sex (whut, don't look at me like that! You know you pictured it) but urm like cute, things for them to do? So thanks so much for all the favorites and story alerts that I'm getting, and I love those people that actually review, even if it is only a 2 word review. And wow this is way too long so I'm just gonna stop….now.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor had silently handed him his clothes and then turned his back to Loki. The darker man bit back a sob; everything was closing in and honestly the only thing that was keeping him from collapsing and crying for years and years was Thor standing there in the room. Everything else was separate; the pounding music from the party, the shrieks and drunken yells of stupid teenagers, the only thing that was real and solid was Thor. So, for his perfect, righteous brother Loki pulled himself out of the bed, yanked on his dark jeans and pale green tank top and ran a slender, shaking hand through his hair. Because he was Thor's brother, because he was the son of Odin, the two most powerful, terrifying men in the world and if they could power through anything then so could he. And even through it was the most difficult thing he had ever done in his life Loki forced a smile on his face and tapped Thor on the shoulder. "Can we leave now?"

His brother's eyes were so sad, Loki was used to seeing them full of joy and excitement or even anger that he didn't know how to respond to it. But luckily this was _Thor_ so he didn't say anything that would shatter Loki even more, he didn't burst into tears, he just nodded, put a gentle hand on his elbow and led him out of the room.

Thor led him through the kitchen and out the back door so they didn't have to pass through the huge group of people that were in the living room. Loki was _so_ grateful to his brother then that he had to fight against a wave of tears. As they neared their car parked a ways down the street Thor quickened his steps and moved past Loki to open the car door for him. Loki nodded in thanks to him and slid into the passenger's seat. Thor was just opening his own car door when someone from the house hailed him.

"Thor!"

The blonde man looked over, irritation evident on his face, he obviously just wanted to get his baby brother home and talk to him about what had happened. 'But there was always his public image to consider' Loki thought meanly as Thor smiled when the person neared them. A blonde senior looped up to the car and leaned against it, Fandral. "Oh hey Loki" the man grinned down at him, tapping a finger obnoxiously at the closed window. "Leaving so early? Not a party person I guess." He said, as if anyone could ever think that Loki would ever be into parties. But Loki just couldn't think up the witty response he needed, not now, not tonight, and certainly not in response to one of _Fandral's_ questions.

"_If you ever tell anyone I will destroy you, I hope you know that Loki. You will act normal or I'll tell him you're secret. And he will be…..disgusted." _

Those evil words ran frantically through Loki's mind but as hard as he tried he just couldn't think of anything to say. He was ice, frozen in place so he wouldn't break. Thor glanced at him, worry written plainly across his face. Then back at Fandral "listen man, um….we've actually got to get back home." Thor moves closer to Fandral and whispers in his ear "I don't know…something's up with Loki. I've got to get him home, maybe get our mom to talk to him." Loki subtly had rolled down the window just a bit so he could hear the two senior's murmurs. Then Thor stepped back and gave his friend a wave as he got into the driver's seat "anyways I'll see you later dude" Fandral nodded to him and tapped on Loki's window one more time, smirking down at him with an odd expression lighting up his eyes.

Loki was glued to his seat; Thor started up the car and turned down the radio that immediately started blaring. "Are you going to talk to me Loki?" the darker teen shake his head "you don't understand Thor, I can't." Thor sucked in a deep breath and as Loki watched he gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Well something bad happened, I know that. Did…..you went to Bruce's bedroom with someone. And then you did some stuff and he left I guess?" slowly Loki nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "Loki…" Thor pulled off the road and turned in his seat to face Loki, he could feel the blonde's intense gaze cutting through him. "Was it rape Loki?"

"_NO." Loki said loudly as his clothes were tugged away like they were nothing. He was cut off by a hand at his mouth and a face inches from his own. "Loki, do you want Thor to know? Do you want him to know that you desire him, your blood brother? He'll hate you; he will turn away from you forever." Loki couldn't meet his stare but slowly he nodded. "You won't tell him? If I do this….you won't tell him?" the man smiled "I won't tell him and you can never tell him it was me alright?" "Alright"_

"Not exactly" Loki whispered "I….I wanted it at first."

And he had, he had gone with him to an empty bedroom, he had kissed him back, he had allowed himself to be pushed down on a bed. He had known exactly what was going to happen, he had even welcomed it. Because maybe if he did this then he would finally rid himself of those thoughts, those wretched dreams, those fantasies of his brother. But then in a moment of weakness he had pretended that the muscular arms around him were his brother's and had moaned the name that haunted him.

And that's when everything went to shit. That's when he was pushed down and kissed rougher, that's when he entered into this deal of sorts, his body in exchange for _him_ to keep the secret.

"Oh Loki" Thor whispered, and that was really all there was to say. The rest of the car ride home was silent.

* * *

><p>Wow….that was depressing. So anyways guys pleasepleaseplease review. I love you all. Oh and anymore guesses on our evil mystery dude? I've left a few hints I think. And you'll be introduced to Loki's crowd of loner's next chapter along with a sexy Tony as the new kid at school.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

3 months later:

Loki stared around the crowded cafeteria and bit back a sigh. Jocks shouted and threw food at each other, preppy sluts shrieked when food landed on them as they shared a 100 calorie pack between 5 of them. The emo kids huddled in a corner, making out and trying to look deep as they posed for pictures together. Loki was just considering giving up on high school completely and going to eat in the library when he saw his little group of loners hunched over a table. He smiled in relief and gripped his smart water and bag of Doritos a little tighter as he hurried over to the table.

Victor glanced up as Loki neared and grimaced, moving his textbooks to make room for the smaller, darker teen. "Damn, I bet you wouldn't make it" Raven laughed and held out her hand, shaking back bright red hair, Victor slammed a 5 dollar bill into her hand. Loki stared at them, confusion in his bright eyes. "Why…?" Victor rolled his eyes "because you were out with Logan till like 3 last night, I assumed you would be sleeping all day today." Raven smiled at Loki "I however, have more faith in your endurance; I bet you would be here by lunch to take that chem test." Loki was just considering constructing a speech on how obnoxious they both where when Logan showed up.

"Hey there" he muttered in Loki's ear sending shivers down the teen's spine. Loki glanced up at him a slight smile playing on his mouth; Logan really was the closest thing he had to a best friend. He also was nice eye candy to have around, in his weathered leather jacket, wife beaters, and non-cliché ripped jeans. But then he also was witty and intelligent when he had to be and rough and mean when anyone messed with Loki. It was nice knowing that Loki had only to flash large doe eyes at him and Logan would beat up anyone he wanted. And then there was the best part, Logan looked old enough to get into clubs and bars, _and_ could get Loki in.

And Loki really was the closest thing that Logan had to a best friend. Everyone else was obnoxious and horrible, but Loki was pretty, charming, razor smart, rude to almost everyone, and do you have any idea how much easier it is to get into clubs and bars when you have someone like Loki in tight clothes on your arm?

Then there was Raven, gorgeous, angry, confused by life and society, and completely in love with their history professor Erik Lehnsherr. One of the few women who didn't drive Loki up the wall and watching her change up her appearance every few weeks was entertaining to. Loki smiled as Logan settled in beside him and stole a couple Doritos out of his bag. Then he turned his attention to Victor as he loudly started quizzing Raven on chemistry. Victor actually was alright to, he did have a bit of a god complex but Loki believed that it was all contrived to protect himself from the rest of the world. And they had _liked_ each other as well for a short time, but it was more of a mental crush then anything physical so it slowly fizzled out and died. Just as the memory ran through his mind Logan ran a finger lightly down his arm drawing Loki's attention back to him.

"I had a good time last night" Logan murmured, pushing his messy dark hair off his forehead. Loki smirked remembering the many drunken phone calls they had made last night. They had called Raven, Victor, Thor, and then Logan had insisted on pranking his ex, Jean Grey. Loki felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "So either my memory is faulty or we faked having sex last night." Opps, he said that a little loud Raven and Victor turned to stare at them both, matching incredulous looks on their faces. Logan snickered "yeah I pretended to call Jean by _accident_ and you and I jumped around on the bed. You're pretty good at faking it though, made me wonder what your real moans would sound like." He raised his eyebrows and the look he gave Loki was so sinful Loki felt like he was just going to burn up. Victor rolled his eyes while Raven giggled and they both turned back to their homework. Logan smiled and stole some more chips from Loki; their flirting was so regular now that no one paid much attention to it.

"Loki?" oh shit, he knew that voice. Loki glanced up in dread and saw Thor standing there, tall and golden with his wingman Steve right behind him. Loki felt Logan bristle beside him and put a slender hand on his forearm "what do you want Thor?" his voice was pure ice, brittle and frozen.

Thor raised an eyebrow at Logan, and damn Loki was going to have to do damage control later, Logan and Thor absolutely _hated_ each other and despised every second they had to interact, especially when Loki was concerned. "Tell mom that I'm going to go study with Steve tonight." Loki felt his lip curl as he glared at his brother, god why did he have to love this horrible, rude, loudmouth teenager? "And where will you actually be?" Thor glanced over his shoulder to smirk at Steve "it's not for young ears to hear"

Steve laughed loudly and threw an arm over Thor's broad shoulders "true that!" he shouted, and Loki was positively cringing, why did they both have to be so god damn loud? Every clingy wanna be was staring over at them in awe, gorgeous, blond, buff, perfect athletes, Thor and Steve, the people that everyone wanted to be, or at least get in bed. Loki could tell that Logan was feeling the same thing as him; he could feel his shoulders tensing. Loki moved his hand down and touched his calloused fingertips, Logan turned his hand to intertwine their fingers and Loki felt the tension leave his body.

"Fine Thor" he said sharply "did you need me to lie about something else or are you done?" hah, have Thor figure that one out, that single sentence laced with so much thinly veiled anger and distress. But Thor brushed it off, because that was what he did, he was uncaring and rude in public and only for a few moments in private would the mask drop and Loki would fall madly again for the vulnerable beautiful person he saw before him. And uh oh Thor's gaze had dropped to his and Logan's clasped hands and his blue eyes darkened with anger. Steve noticed and his expression turned concerned, he exchanged a quick glance with Loki. And wow that did things to Loki's heart and soul; _he_ _had exchanged a meaning filled glance with someone perfect, someone almost to the level of Thor and Odin, a god to his pathetic human self._

Steve punched Thor's arm "come on man, Fandral's waiting." Loki couldn't help himself, he was practically compelled to glance over as Thor and Steve turned away to head towards their friend. Fandral stood there a smirk plastered on his face his long hair pulled into a sleazy ponytail. How can a ponytail be sleazy you ask? Loki has no idea, but Fandral makes it sleazy. Loki is stuck in place by his piercing gaze and almost unconsciously he grips Logan's hand even tighter. He feels laid open by his stare and its terrifying him. But then he forces his head to turn and then he is staring down at the table and extracting his hand from Logan's, he can't have physical contact with someone right now, not when he is being violated by a glance. Not when he's remembering something that he really should try and forget.

* * *

><p>Oh I had way too much fun with that, and yes it was probably utter crap, but that's ok. Know why? Because I'm shipping Loki and Logan as BFF's hardcore right now, I don't know guys, tell me if this was any good because I was going crazy over how adorable they would be and not the actual plot. Anyways I know they flirt a lot and there will defiantly be some more of that, along with the lovely Tony. Geez I keep building up Tony in these authors notes and not bringing him into the story but I swear I will next chapter….IF I get 3 reviews, that's all I ask lovelies, help me out please?<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

_He was choking, drowning in the pain and horror of it, he couldn't breathe and Loki struggled to keep sane. Fandral pushed his head back down against the pillow roughly and then, oh god, more of that sharp, piercing pain. It went on so long, and he could not scream out, he could not even breathe. But then suddenly the pain was over just as quick as it came, there were colors in front of his eyes that he had never seen before then pitch blackness and then everything was the same as it had been before. He could hear the pounding of that horrible music; he could feel the softness of the expensive sheets around him, and the blood and sweat and things much worse on him._

_Fandral chuckled lightly in his ear and Loki jumped, he had forgotten that the nightmare still surrounded him, it was not over yet. "That good huh?" he murmured, stroking Loki's sweaty black hair and tucking it behind his ear. "Get the hell away from me" Loki said, trying to get back a semblance of his old self, he was unsuccessful; his voice was weak and brittle. His bright green eyes were narrow and so tired; Loki didn't know that he could be so tired. Fandral laughed and rolled away from him, raking his hair into a low ponytail. "So rude Loki" he said in a singsong voice "I have a devastating secret to keep remember, you ought to be nice to me." Loki pulled himself into a sitting position and gathered the blankets around himself, trying to cover up his too vulnerable body. Not that he could be broken any more then he already had been, he couldn't understand this, nothing made sense anymore. This was Fandral, one of Thor's best friends, how could this have happened to him? "Why did you do this?" he whispered, and oh god could his voice please return to its normal cold steel already, he sounded like a broken child. Fandral was pulling clothes onto his body and he glanced over his shoulder to grin at Loki. "Why do you lust after your brother?"_

"Loki?" the headphone was pulled out of his ear with a jerk and the dark haired teenager was turning an ice cold glare to the person seated next to him. Rouge sat next to him on the bus, she grinned and twirled the headphone around her finger. "You seemed pretty into that song, mind if I listen?" Loki stared at her for a second, why was this semi-popular girl talking to _him_? And honestly did he care? No. so Loki shrugged and turned back to the window apparently Rouge took that as a yes because he felt a tug at the headphones as she inserted it into his ear. She hummed in surprise as the next song started playing and Loki felt a blush rise to his cheeks, he had forgotten that most considered his music odd, but then most people considered _him_ odd as well. He lost himself in thought again, why couldn't he get over this? It had happened months ago, but Fandral was still here. In stories, in shows on TV the rapist was caught and put behind bars, the victim was put in consoling and slowly they recovered with the help of the best friends that were in love with them and concerned parents. But what happened when it was a lot more complicated than that? What happened when the one who raped you had a secret, so devastating that you would let them do it again if only they would keep that secret? What happened when the only thing worse than them raping you again was them telling what they knew?

The bus went over a speed bump and Rouge jumped slightly and fell against him, pressing Loki against the window. He sighed and gently pushed her back, tugging his headphone out and holding a hand out for the one that Rouge had, pressing pause on the MGMT song that was playing. "Cool song" Rouge said, tugging at a long lock of dark brown hair. Loki noticed that she had dyed two strips of her hair silver, it glinted in the sunlight and curled around her rounded chin, her eyes were dark but honest. Loki decided he liked this girl. He settled against the seat and started rolling his headphones around his iPod, if there was one thing that pissed Loki off to no end it was when his headphones got knotted up. "Thanks" he said finally, once his headphones were perfectly neat (can you see why Loki has only three real friends?) they sat there for a moment in silence as the rest of the bus screamed and pushed each other out of seats. "I hate teenagers" Rouge finally said, rolling her eyes at the group of idiots that sat all around them. Loki turned towards her, a slight smile working its way across his face, lighting up his eyes and making him look like a completely different person. "Same" Rouge giggled "oh so, your friends with Logan right?" Loki raised his already high eyebrows at the sudden change in subject, was he going to find out the real reason she was sitting by him?

"Yes" he said, Rouge's smile quavered a bit and Loki realized that he had only said 3 words the whole time that she had been sitting by him. And yes he prided himself on being an introverted mystery to the rest of the world but she was a friend of Logan's….he probably should make an effort. "Yeah we're friends, you are to right?" Rouge smiled in relief "yep he's been helping me out so much, you know showing me around school and stuff." Loki smirked down at this little freshman girl, the image of _Logan_ being trailed around by this puppy of a teenager was hilarious; he would have to tease him about that later. "That's sweet of him" he said, pushing back his long black sleeves and adjusting the woven string bracelets that covered his wrists. "Are….are you two dating?" Loki's head snapped up, his eyes wide, his fingers tightened momentarily around his wrist but then he pulled that blanket of self control back over himself. He lifted up his hands to fold them in his lap; there were crescent shaped marks where his nails had dug into his wrist. "No…why do you ask?"

"Well it's just….I mean you two seem to flirt a lot, and he talks about you all the time. Maybe he likes you Loki."

He shouldn't have gotten as mad as he did, Loki knew that later. She was just an innocent little girl with a crush on his best friend. She was just using what she thought was a clever way to find out if Logan was gay or not. Honestly it was no big deal, he should have just brushed it off, he shouldn't be so sensitive. But ever since that party Loki couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it when his raw emotions took over, he would get so angry or so sad, and he would scream into his pillow or cry and cry for hours, cry until it was physically impossible to cry anymore. Today he felt this electric current of anger and so as the bus pulled to a stop, Loki grabbed his messenger bag, shoved her out of the way and with a horrid tone in his voice leaned to whisper in her ear as he moved past her. "Stay away from him whore" then he strode down the narrow walkway and exited the bus. Never mind that he was still a mile from his house, he could walk.

But then of course it started raining.

When Loki got in his house he was completely drenched, and wow did he just hate everything right about now. But then he saw Frigga sitting at the kitchen table, her slim hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. She smiled the sweetest, most maternal smile at him and Loki burst into tears right there in the middle of the kitchen. "Oh sweetheart" she whispered, his father must be home, he would be angry if he saw Loki sniveling like a little girl. She stood up and put a gentle arm around him then led him down the hall and into his dark, cool bedroom. Loki could hear the TV blaring some republican news channel, probably fox and his father shouting his commentary and he sunk a little further into despair. "Darling tell me what's wrong" she said, closing the bedroom door behind her. Loki wobbled over to his bed and sunk down on it letting his messenger bag fall from his hand and onto the floor; he grabbed his green slytherin pillow and wrapped his arms around it, getting some comfort from holding something close.

_Fandral walked over to the bed, Loki lay there, crumpled and broken down to a shell of himself. The blonde man smirked and leaned down to where the darker teen lay. He moved a hand down to pull Loki up by the arm, Loki tried to pull away from him, but it was as if he couldn't control his movements. His limbs were shaky and uncooperative. Fandral moved his hand up into Loki's hair and tugged his face roughly up to meet his own. The way he kissed was less of a kiss and more of a claiming of property. Loki remembered the first kiss and how he had felt swept away, unable to think, now he knew that was just part of Fandral's manipulation. Make the victim feel as if they are everything when really you are just creating a slave. _

"I refuse to be anyone's slave." He whispered, letting his head fall into his hands. He knew his mother heard him from her sudden intake of breath. She hurried to his bed and put an arm around him, he could tell that she was crying. 'What a wonderful son I am' he thought loathing himself; Loki wrapped his slender arms around her and could hear her murmuring so softly over and over again.

"Oh my sweet darling what has happened to you?"

When he woke the next morning Loki felt as if he was hung-over. His head pounded in time with his heart and as he pulled himself out of bed the room spun. 'That's what happens when you bawl your eyes out all night.' He thought to himself, he grabbed some grey jeans and a dark green sweater and wobbled off to the bathroom.

The hot water of the shower hit his body like tiny fingers, droplets running down, sweet pain. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower and let his eyes flutter shut. The water was too much like _his_ hands, burning with a sick desire. "Sick desire" he whispered, and what was that he had done again that had spurred the assault? He had moaned his brother's name in a moment lost in ecstasy. "Disgusting" he muttered, pouring his vanilla shampoo into his hand and scrubbing it through his hair roughly, maybe the external pain would make the internal pain that was eating him up inside go away.

And then he was late to school. "Typical" he muttered, adjusting his leather messenger bag on his shoulder and tucking his iPod into the little side pocket. He pushed open the door and strode inside the office. Loki glanced around, the normal annoyingly preppy girls were there, flitting about and making copies for the overweight secretaries. There was only one other guy in the office, a tall kid with dark hair that was mussed around his head that was slouched in a chair, Loki purposely turned away. 'Probably some pothead that got caught smoking at school' he thought to himself, letting a smirk twist his mouth at the stupidity of some people and walked over to the desk.

"Can I get a late pass?' he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster, purposely making his green eyes very large and round. The obese secretary glared up at him, her eye shadow was practically up to her eyebrows and it was this horrible shade of purple. Loki could feel his skin crawling at how sloppy she looked (he was pretty sure he saw a food stain on her huge blouse). After staring him down for a few minutes she finally ripped off a pass from the stack and scribbled a signature on it.

"Thank you" he muttered and turned around, and almost ran into the dark haired kid that he _swore_ had been sitting down a minute ago. "Hey there" he said, grinning, and what the hell was this knot in Loki's stomach? "I'm Tony Stark; can I walk you to class?"

* * *

><p>My GOD that took forever, sorry guys. I've been super busy with finals and such. And well if I got a couple more reviews I defiantly would have been updating quicker, so come on its really not that hard. Anyways thanks so much for reading and I hope you will continue.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Well my lovely readers I'm so sorry it's been taking so long for me to update but I've just started my super advanced college level classes so I'm a pretty damn stressed out at the moment, also I haven't really gotten to many reviews so not feeling to inspired. I hate to be that person that begs for reviews but if anyone wants me to go on with this story then review and I'll probably get a burst of self confidence and drum out like 5 chapters over winter break.

So please review! If you have any critiques, comments, question, or even something completely unrelated to anything in the story just click that button below!


	9. Chapter 9

Tony Stark was an odd one.

But then, since when has Loki ever hung around anyone normal?

He was new, and a junior, Loki couldn't help but feel young compared to this tall and slender _man. _And he also was incredibly distracting. The guy smiled every time Loki made a one word response to one of his obnoxious questions and his _eyes_. They were this dark, melted chocolate color that Loki wanted to wade into, it was so comfortable. His dark hair stood up around his head in soft looking spikes, Loki desperately wanted to run his fingers through it and smooth his hair down. 'But….that was a weird thought.' He mused and subtly moved a bit away from the tall teenager as they walked through the hallways to class.

"So I have no idea where we're going." Tony said, smiling self consciously and running a broad hand through his hair, messing it up further. Loki felt a corner of his mouth move up slightly and he took Tony's schedule from his hand and scanned it quickly. "We're actually in the right building" he replied and pointed to a doorway marked 11. "That's yours, it's a people and politics class, mine is number 8…just a few doors down…." He let his voice trail off and felt his cheeks burn.

Tony laughed and a genuine smile worked its way across his face, Loki's gaze fell to the floor, he stared hard at the brown and orange checkered ground. Anything was better than being _seen,_ having all of his desperation and insecurities seen by this beautiful confident person. A warm, slim finger touched his chin, directing him to look up so he did, grudgingly. Tony's grin was blinding, pure white, straight teeth. "Are you offering to show me to my classes?"

"So what if I am?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow and loving the fact that he was missing most of class standing out here in the hallway, flirting. Tony snickered and put his heavy hand up to ruffle Loki's perfectly neat hair (god damn it Tony). "You're an odd one Loki" then he turned and walked over to his classroom door with a definite swagger in his step. "So I'll meet you out here after class right?" Loki couldn't help it, that just burst out of him and he could feel the heat returning to his face. Tony turned as he opened the classroom door and winked at Loki "it's a date."

When the dark haired teen finally got to his own first period there was only about 15 minutes left in class, he sauntered in and threw a lazy smirk at Victor who rolled his eyes. Loki handed his pass to Prof. Lehnsherr and the older man raised an eyebrow at him. "Busy morning?" he drawled, sharp eyes taking in Loki's flushed cheeks and mussed hair and obviously coming to his own assumptions on what it all meant. "You could say that" he replied, a slight smile tugging at his lips "ick, I don't want details, and here I thought you were above all that." The teacher said, pushing his longish dark hair out of his eyes and Loki really could see why Raven was so heads over heels for this guy, not only was he a wonderful teacher but that sarcastic, angsty humor lighting up his intelligent eyes was enough to make any weirdo of a teenager feel a trickling of desire.

Loki turned away from the teacher at the first twinge of want, what the hell was wrong with him? In one day he had gone from reliving his worst memories, to thinking about Thor's strong arms as he drove him to school, to flirting with a random new kid and now here he was feeling the strange tug of lust because of a teacher's simple words. But after the party so many months ago he just couldn't help it sometimes. He would become so overflowing with emotions like anger, or lust, or a depression so terrible that he couldn't even think anymore, and speaking of that…..Loki noticed Rouge staring at him as he moved through the rows of desks to take his seat next to Victor. He glared at the girl until she glanced away and he sat down and leaned towards Victor.

"Whys the frosh in an advanced sophomore history class?" he asked nodding in Rouge's direction and unable to control the sneering tone in his voice. Sure she hadn't really done anything to him but she liked Logan and if there was one thing Loki was it was possessive over his friends….._especially_ Logan.

"No idea…she just transferred in today, already pissing me off though." Victor muttered, not even glancing up from his assignment. Loki smirked, loving the fact that all of his friends were so cynical and could despise someone in an instant. "She likes Logan" he whispered in his friend's ear and was rewarded by Victor glancing up and raising an eyebrow at the girl (who was trying to be stealthy by staring at them out of the corner of her eye) "Really…." The dark haired teen's voice was intrigued and Loki knew that he was already scheming, because Victor could be just as evil as him and just as possessive over his friends.

"Does Logan know this?" Victor asked, a smirk tugging at his mouth Loki laughed "doubt it, he's oblivious to everyone and everything"

Victor finally put his pencil down and pushed his assignment away from him, leaning back in his chair and gazing straight at Rouge for a full minute before glancing back at Loki, his eyes were lit up with an almost tangible excitement and Loki remembered why they had always been such good friends, they both got an almost sick pleasure out of messing with people's heads.

"He's not oblivious to you Loki"

* * *

><p>Well my darling, wonderful readers that took forever. And the angst is really going to heat up now with Tony finally in the picture…..LoganxLokixTony with a little Thor on the side anyone? Because I know I would enjoy that. By the way I adore Victor as my geeky, evil sidekick to Loki, any thoughts on that? Also I will have some more about Fandral….so stay tuned….because I personally think Logan, Tony, and Thor beating him up would be nice…And thanks so much for all those long sweet reviews I got. I love you all and thanks for bearing with me.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Just a little shout-out to lucifers-legions for totally predicting how this chapter would play out, and thank you all for those sweet, wonderful reviews it's really brightened up my week.

* * *

><p>Tony Stark couldn't believe his good luck.<p>

One day here and already he was on speaking terms with one of the most gorgeous people he had ever set eyes on, Loki Odinson, small, slender with a body that almost transcended gender norms, and god his eyes, round and bright green, lit up with an intelligence that was almost as sexy as his outward appearance. And he seemed so vulnerable, so breakable, that all Tony wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and…and…

With a start Tony noticed someone glaring at him, a tall, muscular guy with ridiculous spiky dark hair (And _what_ type of hair do you have Tony? Give the guy a break) and a weathered leather jacket. "Take a picture" he said loudly, glaring back, and totally ignoring the fact that he was interrupted the teacher's ridiculously boring lecture. The guy's lip curled and he snorted then stood up and walked out of the classroom. Tony noticed that he had no books, no backpack, nothing that would hinder his badass appearance.

"Loser" he muttered, completely unaware that as the guy walked out of the classroom (with the whole class and teacher staring in awe) he was thinking the exact same thing.

Logan strode into Loki's class and pulled a spare chair over to where his bestie sat. "Hey" Loki smiled and wow did that do things to Logan's insides, it just knotted him up whenever he was able to make his green-eyed friend grin like that. Logan didn't know what had happened to Loki, because it used to be so easy to get him to smile, he used to wear a smirk all the damn time. All he knew was that a few months ago he had changed for the worst, his moods were much more erratic, he cried so often, whenever Logan went a little too far. Like a few weeks ago when he had kissed him on the cheek, just on impulse because they were curled up together watching a movie and Logan was a man controlled by nature. And nature was telling him to kiss the beautiful person beside him, nature is a bitch.

_Logan had been staring at him for this whole damn movie and Loki hadn't noticed. The older teenager smiled fondly and ran a calloused hand through his hair, spiking it up further. Loki snickered at the movie and Logan glanced at it, they were watching Bridget Jones, one of Loki's favorites….not that anyone else in the world knew that. Because he knew Loki better than anyone, and he loved that, he loved that they were so crazy and possessive over each other. And he was sure that at some point Loki would realize that they belonged together. And then everything in both of their fucked up lives would be, for once, perfect._

_As he thought that he felt a twinge in his stomach, a bit of sadness creeping in on him, because how would Loki ever understand his feelings if he didn't act on them?_

_And so he leaned forward and his lips brushed Loki's cheek, the teen turned towards him with a start as Logan pulled away, eyes huge in his pale face. "your cute when you laugh" Logan said with a smirk, hoping to hide just how much he loved him with a smirk plastered on his face, because Loki was staring at him with the exact opposite expression that Logan had hoped for. His lips trembled and Logan blinked and suddenly those giant bright eyes were filling up with tears and the older teenager was pulling him close and stroking his hair softly as Loki cried into his shirt._

"_I'm sorry I can't be what you want Logan." He whispered and Logan couldn't help but feel some fear at the boy's words. Because what the hell had happened to his best friend to make him like this? And why wouldn't he talk to him anymore?_

"So what do you think Logan?" Ahh that was Victor….obnoxious kid but he did have a mischievous streak that Logan had to admire. "What?" he asked harshly, resting his folded arms on Loki's desk and forcing his gaze away from the gorgeous broken boy beside him.

"Do you want to screw with bitchy freshman chick over there?" Victor jerked his head in Rouge's direction, and shit she was staring at him again, no matter how obvious he made his disinterest she just wouldn't give up. Logan raised his brows at his two dark haired friends that were staring at him with identical evil grins (my god this is just a group of dark haired losers over here is it not? We really need Rouge to add some variation in hair color)

Logan let a smirk curl across his face; sometimes he really loved his friends. "What's the plan?" he asked, leaning towards Victor and purposely ignoring Loki who was watching him quite obviously. Victor's eyes darted to Rouge who had finally stopped spying on them and was actually focusing on school work when the bell rang. Loki jumped out of his seat and stuffed his notebooks into his messenger bag. Logan grabbed his thin arm and Loki glanced back, guilt evident on his face. "Where are you going?"

Loki caught at his bottom lip and gnawed at it "showing a new kid around, I'll see you guys at lunch." Then he tugged his arm out of Logan's grasp and hurried out of the room. Logan walked over to the door and gazed out into the crowed hallway, already knowing what he would see. Loki was smiling up at a tall, dark haired boy that had just exited Logan's people and politics class. The kid grinned down at him and showed him his schedule, running a hand through his gravity defying hair and laughing self consciously. Loki smirked and took his arm to lead him through the packed hallways. And Logan felt his whole body burn with rage, why the hell was _his_ Loki being so kind and accommodating to this brat of a new kid?

"Logan" hmm sneering, intelligent, and annoyed voice behind him…..that could only be… "Hey Prof. Lehnsherr…" he said turning on his heel and raising his eyebrows at the teacher who was only about an inch taller than him. The teacher gave him a look that said more than any words could. "Detention Saturday, for wandering into my class 4 out of the 5 days this week, be here at 9 am….and Logan?" he called as the dark haired junior started to move away from him "try not to suffocate him all right?" Logan could hear the concern lacing his words but he still couldn't help the anger that rose up in him again, he spun around and was preparing to verbally slice this _professor_ to shreds but the door was already closing in his face so he settled for kicking it a couple times, and thanking god that he was wearing steel toed boots cause that door was fucking _hard._

"Logan?" Victor was watching him, a worried look on his pale face. "You alright?" Logan nodded, trying so hard to hide the anger and resentment that was bubbling up inside him. "Fine. Later Victor" he muttered and turned around stomping out of the building, shoving past anyone who got in his way.

* * *

><p>Jeez sorry this took so long. I promise I will have a wonderful Tony and Logan filled chapter coming up….with maybe a bit of angsty Thor x Loki? I think yes. Its Christmas break now guys so keep reviewing and I'll keep cranking out the chapters. Love ya and please review with comments, critiques, questions, or anything at all!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is a little drama and angst filled Christmas present to y'all.

By the way everyone I'm listening to we are young by fun while writing this and unf it's just so inspirational and cool and I feel like I should be getting incredibly wasted with my friends running through fields or something while listening to it. But instead I'm getting wasted on tea and writing fanfiction.

Ignore me.

* * *

><p>"Best fucking first day ever" Tony declared, grinning at Loki over his <em>huge <em>bowl of ice cream. 'How the hell wasn't this guy overweight?' "you're a terrible influence" Loki muttered "I never skip" Tony smirked and took another giant bite of his coffee ice cream while Loki spun his spoon around his tiny bowl of mint chocolate chip. "Well get used to it, the one class I went to was horribly boring. We're going to have to be skipping all the damn time." Loki let a smile curl his mouth at the possessive tone in Tony's voice, _oh_ that just made his stomach knot up. He checked his phone and saw a few texts from Victor and Raven….interesting that Logan hadn't tried to see where he was, he must be incredibly pissed.

"we probably should go soon" he finally said, pulling his gaze away from those gorgeous eyes of Tony's, ugh this man would be the death of him.

"Sure" Tony said, noticing the way Loki glanced down at his phone as subtly as he could. And he felt his insides knot up, what had happened to him? He could see the way those thin black eyebrows knitted together over the bright green eyes. There was some anguish in his eyes, a hopelessness that was so cold and harsh that it gave him goosebumps. He stood up and pulled out his wallet to go pay but Loki glanced up and put a long fingered hand on his arm. "Hey no, I'll pay" Tony laughed "oh god no, you are way to pretty to have to pay." Loki snickered "that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard" Tony reached over and ruffled his hair "but it's true, someone like you should have people _begging_ to pay for you"

Hah, he had made that gorgeous snow white skin turn bright pink, mmm he was good. Tony sauntered over to the cash register and pulled out a 10, handing it to the girl who had been staring at him and Loki the whole time they had been there. She raised her eyebrows at the cocky look he gave her. "Nice" she muttered taking his money and punching it into the register. "I know" he said, feeling on top of the world right now "keep the change" he grinned at her as she tried to hand him back a few dollars. "Oh cool, you've got a good one there" she said to Loki, who had come up to stand beside Tony. "Apparently" the paler boy drawled, taking the taller teen's arm and tugging him away. "Sorry but I've got to get home before the school calls my house so I can explain to my mom." Tony let himself be pulled away by Loki, enjoying how his cool skin felt against Tony's bare arm. "What are you going to say?" he asked, a little confused, his father would never believe him if he tried to come up with an excuse for skipping…..but then his father wouldn't care enough to even listen to a flimsily constructed lie. His father didn't care enough to get angry at him for skipping, not anymore.

"Probably the truth, I had a terrible morning and decided to take a break with a friend"

Tony stopped walking and pulled on Loki's arm slightly to stop him from walking "why was your morning terrible?" Loki glanced down and bit his lip, and oh did that just _kill_ Tony, did this boy have any idea what that did to him? "I just…I don't want to talk about it" slowly Tony nodded and started walking again "Loki…..we all have some shit in our pasts you know. Everybody has something horrible that's happened to them. And…..if you want….you can talk about it with me." Loki was staring at him, he could tell but Tony kept his gaze fixed firmly ahead, because if he looked over and saw those huge, kohl-lined eyes staring just at him….well….he wouldn't be responsible for his actions. "Even you? You have something horrible?" Tony shouldered his backpack trying to hide the shudder that had run through his body "especially me"

The rest of the walk home was silent with Loki glancing over every once and a while to see Tony, staring straight ahead, lost in his own thoughts, and pretty depressing thoughts if you were judging by the intense look on his face. When they finally got to Loki's house he had to grab Tony's hand to stop him from walking right past it.

"Here" he said quietly, taking in how there was only one car in the driveway, not his mother's cute little Subaru but Thor's huge, beat up pickup. 'Shit' he thought, knowing Thor as he did there would be friends over, playing video games, pouring vodka into their soda cans and generally being loud and obnoxious. "you should go" he said, adjusting his leather messenger bag around his shoulder, and then because Tony's expression was so horrible and hurt just then he stepped forward and hugged him.

Tony stiffened as Loki hugged him, the shorter boy's head just reaching his chin. He smiled past the pain that his words had caused. 'God what the hell was up with him? When had he become so affected by the words of others?' but no thinking right now, not when Loki's skinny arms were around him and he was enveloped in the scent of incense and shampoo. "Sorry" Loki muttered into his chest "I didn't mean that the way it sounded, it's just that my brother is home and he hates all my friends so you probably shouldn't come in." Tony wanted so badly to kiss him then, to kiss all the fear and loathing out of Loki's voice. Kiss him until neither of them could think about the terrible people around them, until neither of them could think of anything except the other.

But Loki was pulling away and looking over his shoulder at the house, and Tony knew he had to leave, to venture into a place that caused a shadow to cross his face. So Tony stepped towards him again and quirked an eyebrow at the house. "You've got my number, call me later alright? I'll come break you out any time you want." Loki smiled up at him, his green eyes big and sparkling again, long black hair falling into those eyes, blown forward by the wind. Tony raised his hand and smoothed his hair back leaning down to peck his cheek. "Have a good night Lo"

The boy smiled, his cheeks turning bright pink again "You too Tony"

Loki didn't turn back to look at Tony, because he knew that if he did he would run back and never leave him. What was this? Certainly not love, that would be ridiculous and cliché, and besides love was that butterflies in your stomach at the sight of them feeling. The wanting to scream and throw things at them one second and want to kiss them until their insane the next, and as much as he hated it, as much as he tried to crush it, love was Thor.

But there was something about Tony, something that spoke of comfort and security about him. Loki knew that all he had to do is say yes and Tony would do anything for him. After _one day_ he knew this, and that…..there was something demented and wrong in that. No one should feel something like that so quickly, it was odd and weird and surely whatever this was would end soon and dramatically.

Maybe it was best if he stayed away from Tony, he shouldn't pull him into the mess that his life was. It would just destroy them both in the end.

When he reached the door he paused a moment, desperate to glance back, but he knew Tony would still be standing there, waiting to see that he got inside safe. So he pushed down his rising panic and opened the door, shutting it quickly behind him without looking back.

Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif, and….Fandral were all in the main room. He could hear them, shouting over the noise of whatever violent video game they were playing. Loki shook his head and dumped his backpack on a kitchen chair, wandering over to the fridge to grab some berries or yogurt. Some people have junk food cravings, Loki has health food cravings. Yes, he's a weirdo.

"Lo….ki" came behind him, a long drawling tone in the voice as Fandral savored his name. "piss off" Loki muttered, spinning around just as Fandral took a few steps closer, putting his arms on either side of Loki, trapping him against the closed door of the fridge. "Oh baby, that's not very nice. Don't you remember our deal?" he could still hear the to-loud sounds of Thor and his friends, even if he screamed it would be hard for them to hear. "The deal is done Fandral, I did what you wanted at the party and I never told, just like you never told Thor anything. You can't keep doing this." Fandral smirked, his stringy blonde hair falling across his face "no see here is the thing babe; I'm still keeping your _dirty little secret_ so you still belong to me. I can do whatever I want to you." He moved his hand trailing long fingers down the side of Loki's face and down his torso, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. "Come on Loki, you enjoyed it, don't lie and say you didn't. You probably pictured Thor in my place; I remember the way you _moaned_." Loki took advantage of one less arm blocking his escape and pushed him back, skittering away from the man. "Don't mistake screams for help as moans Fandral, and I swear that if you do anything like that to me again I will destroy you." Fandral snickered but stayed where he was, leaning against the fridge. "Hah. Little, baby, Loki, you think you can destroy me? I'd like to see you try." Loki didn't know what would have happened in that kitchen if his mother hadn't come in the door just then. Not that he would ever admit it to anyone but the look in Fandral's narrow eyes was terrifying him, he was half expecting to be thrown down and violated again, right there in the kitchen. But then his lovely mother walked in, her sharp, intelligent eyes assessing the situation. "Fandral, shouldn't you be with Thor Dear?" the man nodded and grinned easily at Loki and Frigga. "Course Mrs. Frig, just messing around with Loki" Frigga didn't return his smile, just raised her eyebrows at the two teenagers "Oh and tell Thor to turn the volume down will you." It wasn't a question; Loki almost smiled at the authority and power in his mother's voice but he could still feel the ghost of those fingers on him and the ugly, evil words that Fandral had uttered without a care drowned out the wonderful words that Tony had said earlier. Fandral turned and left the room, his eyes lingering, practically dripping off of Loki with lust and a promise, and Loki knew that he wasn't giving up. He would be back. Frigga didn't notice, she was watching her youngest son with concern and when he noticed her gaze she held up her cell phone.

"The school called me darling; you only went to first period today, why?" Loki walked over to the fridge and grabbed his yogurt cup (finally!) and a spoon from the drawer and went to go sit at the kitchen table. Frigga sat down next to him, staring hard at him, concerned.

"This morning was horrible, I was late to school. And….so Thor drove me…." he trailed off, not sure how to tell his mother that he had spent the whole ride staring at his gorgeous, perfect, older brother and imagining what would happen if he pulled off the road and grabbed Loki and kissed him. And Loki would push him into the backseat and trail a hand down his chest and pull at his golden hair and watch desire and love overtake his expression.

"You had a fight?" she guessed, lines appearing on her forehead as she tried to understand the odd look on Loki's face. "Kind of" he said, though that was a complete lie. It had been a quiet trip with Thor blasting his stupid music and Loki making the occasional sarcastic comment about the stupidity of said music whenever he felt he had been silent to long. "And then I was showing this new kid around….and he was really nice and so that was good but Logan was all pissy today, I don't know why." He pouted, forever confused by the odd behavior of his best friend. Frigga smiled slightly "oh honey I'm sure our Logan will tell you soon" Loki looked at her a moment, considered asking but then shook his head "and anyways so the new kid, Tony wanted to skip and I just couldn't handle school today so I went with him."

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead, already feeling a headache trying to sneak up on him. Ugh why was his life so horrific and drama-filled? "Ok" was all Frigga said and he cracked open an eye to stare at her with an incredulous look on his face "I'm not in trouble?" she smiled "no I don't think so" he smiled back at her, thanking god that he at least had one person in his family that he could always count on.

* * *

><p>Well my darlings I've just realized that I took up like 4 chapters just for one day, ick that is a <em>hella <em>long day. I promise I won't do that again, it drags the story out way too much. But anyways I'm finally starting on the actual plot of this story lol took long enough. So how did you like it? Let me know what you think! _Also_ if I get hmm….let's say 5 reviews for this chapter I'll get Loki drunk next one. And you know what drunken Loki means? Slutty Loki. Yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello darling readers! Now I hope this chapter will answer a few of the questions that you may have had. And also it will get just a bit incestuous but somehow I doubt any of you will have a problem with that…. ;) oh and because I like telling you guys what I'm listening to….at the moment its love between the sheets by Cuban cigar crisis….um listen to it while your reading this….it just makes me think of this chapter in a whole new way..

* * *

><p>The next day was a Saturday. Thanking whatever godgoddess/higher power there was Loki turned off his alarm and burrowed under a mountain of blankets. He was just falling back asleep when his door slammed open.

"Loki!" Ahh that would be Thor, he had gone off to a party last night and was probably just getting home, probably still drunk to. "Piss off" the younger brother muttered, pulling his green quilt over his head.

"Thor, you home?" and that was his mother, about to discover just how wasted the perfect oldest son had gotten.

"Shit" Thor whispered and stepped into Loki's room, closing the door behind him. "Yeah mom, just talking to Loki for a few kay?" his mother's footsteps stopped, she was much too trusting. "Alright then, play nice boys."

"Loki, I'm fucked" Thor said as quietly as he possibly could (which still was pretty loud, Thor was lucky that his bedroom was far away from the main rooms of the house). Loki sat up in bed and glared at him, ugh how was it that even drunk his brother was so perfect? His golden hair was tangled around his broad shoulders and his blue eyes were so earnest and sincere. Maybe he would help…..but only if he got something out of it.

"Fine, come here" he murmured, dropping his voice down to a husky whisper, Thor stepped forward, his shoulders drawn in as if here, in Loki's kingdom, he had to make himself as small as he possibly could. He sat down gingerly on the bed and Loki grabbed his arm pulling him down so they were lying down facing each other.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked and if Loki wasn't mistaken his voice was a little unsteady.

"Sleep it off" he whispered "if you leave to go to your room mom will see you. And oh how disappointed would she be to find out that the _perfect son_ has been drinking?" he smirked but there was a bitter edge to it the he knew Thor could see.

"Please" Thor muttered, avoiding Loki's to keen gaze "I'm not that perfect"

The darker boy laughed "oh but you are Thor, your real and whole and un-spoiled. And then there's me…corrupted and weird and fake all the time. I don't blame anyone for liking you better. I like you better." He trailed his fingers down Thor's shoulder, toying with the end of his t-shirt sleeve.

"Loki….what…what are you doing?" the older brother's voice was defiantly shaking now and oh did Loki want to press himself flush against Thor and touch him until all their morals and ideas of what was right flew out the window. But no…..they were brothers, no matter how long he lingered on the idea. No matter how _badly_ he wanted this man there was that unshakable truth. They. Were. Brothers.

"Nothing" he muttered, pulling his hand back and twining his skinny hands together. Thor glanced away and the silence in the room was suddenly thick and terrifying. And Loki knew that Thor sensed something was off, no matter how buzzed he was he still sensed the desire that was almost tangible in the room. And because he was Loki and he was about as destructive and chaotic as you could get he moved a bit closer to Thor and bit his lip.

"Have…" he whispered, drawing Thor's gaze back to him "have you noticed anything different about me…since…..since….that day?" The blonde's stare was startled; Loki hadn't spoken of the night of the party since that horrible ride home.

But Thor was dutiful if he was anything so he answered, though slowly, as if picking and choosing his words. "You've been angrier….before you always hid the way you felt; now you get angry all that time. And you never talk to me anymore; I don't think we've had a real conversation in months. And that guy you always hang out with….he seems so predatory with you and you encourage it now, you act like your dating!" Thor's voice had risen considerably and Loki watched him in shock.

"Logan and I aren't dating" he said quietly and Thor's lip curled "Well you sure act like it. Everyone has seen the way that guy looks at you; he acts like you're a piece of meat."

Loki felt his skin prickle at the hatred in Thor's voice "Logan likes me Thor, he protects me, and I need someone who will always be there for me"

The older man's blue eyes narrowed and he grabbed Loki's arms, tugging him even closer "I could be there for you"

Loki laughed bitterly and pulled away from him (imagine that, Loki pulling away from the man that he wanted more than anything else in the world!) "No, you can't, because look at who your friends with! Look at the people you love, the person who destroyed me! How could I ever rely on someone who chooses such a person for their friend?"

Thor's eyes got huge, no one, not even someone as thick as Thor could not see what Loki had let slip.

"Wait…..Loki….it was…one of my friends?" his voice was so broken, as if the anger had been sucked out of it, as if he was so shocked and scared now that he couldn't feel anything except that soul sucking sadness. The surge of emotion in the room cut through any influence alcohol may have had over the older brother; he was all sober desperation now. The smaller teenager stayed silent, horrified with himself, what if Fandral found out what he had let slip? What if Thor talked about it around him?

Then the man would find him….and corner him and…he would be violated and broken down again. Torn up and thrown away, used by Fandral, not even because he had really wanted Loki but because he was sick. Because Fandral wanted to ruin someone and watch them suffer; he got off on the suffering and anguish he caused. And he got off on the fact that everyone thought he was normal, that only Loki knew how twisted and dirty he was on the inside.

"nothing" Loki muttered "ignore me, I'm just tired" Thor's expression remained shell shocked but he stayed silent, because he knew from experience that forcing Loki to talk would only end in screaming and more desperation between them.

"Brother" Thor whispered "I love you, you…you know that right?"

"Yes Thor" Loki murmured, there those words were, hanging in the air between them. Those lovely, so wanted words, he could say it back but Loki hadn't told Thor he loved him for _so long_. Not since the word love started to mean something very different to him. Now love wasn't just that funny feeling in his stomach anymore, it was desire and sweat and hidden meanings. And Thor….he was so pure, still so innocent on the inside that Loki just couldn't say it back. If he muttered those three life changing words then his brother would _know_, his words would be drenched in the lust that he felt and Thor would realize.

So he retreated back into his shell and smiled at the blonde man. Oh he was so wonderfully cunning and manipulative, not even Thor could find a flaw in that smile. "Come on now you drunken buffoon go to sleep." Thor raised his eyebrows at the teenager, causing his forehead to wrinkle adorably

"But I'll get hung-over"

Loki smirked "Not if I'm waiting for you when you get up with gallons of water, Advil, and junk food."

Thor laughed and hugged him briefly, still obviously worried but allowing Loki to change the subject. "You'll make a wonderful wife one day"

The darker brother snickered "as if" then he curled up under his deliciously warm covers and Thor swore that in less than a minute he was asleep.

The blonde stared at his baby brother for a long time after that, fighting sleep desperately, because he had to think right now. He had to ignore the pounding in his head and the beer still in his system because someone he knew had done this to his brother.

'But who?' he wondered 'who possibly could have done this?' despite what Loki had said that night about it not being rape Thor knew that it had been. His brother had been protecting that person for some reason.

"_Not exactly" Loki had whispered "I….I wanted it at first."_

So someone had seduced his brother the night of the party and brought him up to a bedroom…..and then….then it went too far for Loki. Thor knew his brother; he was not one to simply take something, he would have fought back.

Thor felt hurt course through him as he gazed down with wide eyes at Loki. He was so small, his black hair was curly and spread out on the pillow, he was curled up into fetal position under the mountain of blankets, and….and he was shivering. His eyes darted around under his closed eyelids. His mouth opened and closed like a baby bird gasping for food.

Thor wrapped his arms around Loki and smoothed his hair down, running his fingers through it as gently as he could. 'What if he had screamed out for me?' Thor thought, feeling himself free falling into a pit of despair 'what if he tried to run away, I wasn't there to save him….and its all my fault he went to that party. I'm the one that convinced him to go.'

"Shush Loki, everything will be alright" he muttered as the smaller boy nuzzled into his chest, only in sleep allowing himself to utterly needy. 'I promise, that I will find who did this to you' he thought 'and I'll make sure they pay.'

* * *

><p>Well readers I did not get those five reviews so no drunk Loki for you this chapter…though I must say…sentimental, drunk Thor is pretty nice as well. I hope you liked it and any criticism, questions, comments would be much appreciated!<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki woke up about 2 hours later completely pressed against the wall; Thor had taken up the whole bed and was snoring loudly, his mouth open and a line of drool running down his chin. The younger teen smirked and rested his head on his hand, gazing at the older brother with soft, unguarded eyes. He didn't even mind that the older brother had taken his blankets and most of the bed. He curled his skinny body around Thor's comforting warmth and sighed happily. If only he could stay in this moment forever, surrounded by heat and Thor's gentle breath stirring his hair then he would be completely content.

But his life was much more complicated than that (although come on Loki, wanting to sleep with your brother is a bit complicated isn't it?) so he wasn't at all surprised when his phone buzzed, waking up Thor.

Loki snatched it up from the bedside table before his brother could and glanced at the screen, Tony.

"Who's that?" Thor asked, his eyes concerned, Loki held up a finger as he sat up in bed and flipped his phone open.

"Yes Tony?" he purred, unable to help it, even with Thor there he couldn't help but want to make Tony uncomfortable. The blonde reddened and he sat up in bed, glaring at the phone. Tony laughed the tone of it just as flirtatious as Loki's voice had been.

"Oh damn and here I was hoping I would catch you off guard…..you haven't been staring at your phone all day praying I would call have you Lo-_ki_?" the two syllables of his names were drawn out and _so_ savored over. Loki blushed and couldn't help the silly grin that crossed his face, not even caring that Thor was watching him closely.

"Your ego is staggering Mr. Stark. For all I know you've been gazing at your own phone working up the courage to call me since yesterday."

Tony snickered "I can't keep up with your witty retorts for long Loki, how about lunch at 1? I'll pick you up."

Loki pulled his legs up and rested his chin on them "Should give you enough time to come up with some fairly decent comebacks. See you at soon."

He could hear the grin in Tony's voice "sounds good"

"Oh and Tony dear?" his voice was achingly innocent and Thor raised his brows at him. Wow was he angry; the bliss that had surrounded them just a few minutes ago was completely gone.

"Hmm?" Tony said, obviously trying to seem as if he wasn't paying attention but Loki knew that that dear had just about driven him insane.

"I like Thai food" he stayed on the line just long enough to hear Tony start to laugh and then he hung up.

Thor crossed his muscular arms and stared hard at Loki until the smaller boy couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?"

"Who's _Tony_?" he mimicked Loki's voice, making it high and fluttery and the darker boy reddened, surely he hadn't sounded _that_ feminine?

"nobody" he muttered, crawling around Thor and getting out of bed, his feet hit the ice cold floor and he shivered, suddenly the room that had been so heated before was freezing.

"Didn't sound like nobody" God did he hate the disgust in Thor's voice, why was it that he never gave any of Loki's friends a chance? "In fact he sounded like somebody" Loki ignored him, rummaging through his drawers and pulling out his favorite band shirt, the arcade fire and looking it over with a considering glance. Then he shook his head and threw it over the shoulder, pulling out a grey v-necked sweater instead and tugging off his tank top.

"Honestly Loki I don't understand you, people are going to start talking." Loki pulled on the sweater and spun around to face Thor "Do I look like I give a fuck?"

Thor's face sagged with surprise; he almost never heard such words leave Loki's normally eloquent mouth. "Brother I just want you to be safe. I….I know your sad but that's no reason to mess around with anyone who wants you. It won't make what happened go away."

Loki stared at him amazed, that had to be the most intelligent thing he had ever heard Thor say. 'But brother….' He thought 'It will drown out these feelings, don't you understand, being desired by someone makes me forget how much I want you. Maybe….if Tony distracts me enough I'll be able to forget you completely. And then we can be true brothers again.'

"It's my life Thor" he grabbed his phone and book bag and headed into the bathroom to go brush his teeth. The larger man followed him out of the room, running his hands through his hair in exasperation.

"Loki you're not a slut so stop acting like one for god's sake" he hissed and Loki could practically see the steam coming out of his ears.

"Shove off" he muttered, quickly splashing water on his face and brushing his teeth quickly. "And how would you know what I am anyways?"

"Shit, Loki just talk to me!" Oh Thor had better be careful….he was getting loud now. Any moment his mother could walk in to their wing of the house.

The smaller teen glanced down at the screen of his phone and saw that it was 12:54 "Sorry but I can't, Tony will be here any minute." he shouldered his book bag and moved for the main room but Thor was right beside him. "_What_ Thor?" he asked, completely annoyed with him now, but that was his brother for you. He could be wonderful and maddening at the same time.

"I want to meet him at least, and let me tell you if he's anything like that Logan character I'm not letting you go."

Loki sighed heavily, but….it was just a bit sweet that Thor was being so protective. "When did you become so much like mother?" he smiled slightly up at Thor as he said it, taking some of the bit out of his words.

"Better her then father, am I right?" a laugh burst out of Loki, he did adore how rude they secretly always were to their father.

They reached the kitchen to see their mother at the stove, cooking away like the perfect housewife, and their father slumped at the table, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. "Father….?" Oh Thor, his voice was still so innocent and beautiful; Loki knew that he just wanted their father to be that golden being to look up to again. Just like how he used to be when they were children. But what they were looking at now was not golden, he was a broken copy of what he used to be, angry, drunk, and a horrible father.

"Where are you going?" his voice sounded wretched, as if torn out of his throat. He glared at Loki through blood shot eyes (oh and did we mention that he is terrible to Loki?)

"Out" the younger son glared back at his father, not willing to put up with his bullshit today, not when his own emotions were so out of whack.

"And with whom? Another one of those godless criminals?" Ah, and there he was talking about Logan. They had only met once, when Logan had stood up for Loki as Odin screamed at him. "Maybe you should stop whoring around and actually spend time with your family." Loki almost gasped at how hypocritical that was, as if Odin spent time with his family, as if he did anything except eat their food and drink their alcohol while he berated his sons.

Frigga spun around and threw her spatula down onto the floor "Alright that's enough! Odin please just finish your drink and go into the TV room. Loki don't antagonize your father." She gave him a pleading look and he knew that she had almost reached her breaking point for the night. All she wanted was for them to be as happy as they used to be, and god was it hard. He nodded slowly, because as much as it hurt him, he knew that any more disagreement would kill his poor, overworked mother.

"I'm sorry father" he whispered, not even sure if Odin heard him and walked out of the room, Thor following closely behind.

When he got outside Tony was waiting, leaning against a red vintage Volvo, his dark hair was as crazy as ever, sticking up around his head and his grin was ridiculous and huge. "Hey there" he called raising his brows at the huge, blonde guy that was following Loki like a shadow.

"Hi" Loki smiled softly as he met Tony at the car, stepping aside before the boy could hug him, that would just push Thor off the deep end. He trailed his fingers lightly along the side of the car amazed; the thing _had_ to be expensive. He had gotten the impression that Tony was just a typical kid with crap parents, how could he have afforded this?

Thor cleared his throat behind him and Loki rolled his eyes, did his brother really expect to be introduced?

"Tony this is my brother Thor, Thor this is Tony Stark" he doesn't say what Tony is because at the moment he has no idea. They can't possibly be friends yet, they barely know each other, and yet…..already they are so much more then friends. Not dating, not friends, but certainly not oblivious to each other, they care too much for that.

"Hey-o" Tony called, smiling uneasily at Thor and opening the car door for Loki "You guys look seriously different." He said pointing out the obvious, Loki felt bad for him, Thor's silent glare had to be freaking the poor guy out. Loki slid in the car, his gaze lingering on his brother as Tony shut the door.

Thor's face was creased and he was obviously concerned and thinking hard. Loki knew that he didn't want him to leave; he just wanted things to be easy again. Loki didn't blame him, more than anything he wanted things to go back to the way things used to be. When they were small and pure, uncorrupted by the rest of the world, uncorrupted by the people around them, before their father drank and their mother became over worked and brittle. Before Loki was scared to touch her, afraid that she would break.

But their life pretty much sucked, and he couldn't stand to be in his own house right now, not with all of this lust that he was feeling towards his _brother _and anger towards his father and despair towards his mother. And Tony was this wonderful way out, this gorgeous, easy, uncomplicated way out of all the frustration. So who could blame him for waving to Thor and turning to Tony with a flirty smile?

Who could blame him for running his fingers through his hair and rolling his shoulders, drawing Tony's gaze away from the road? Hell anyone in his situation would have done the same, Tony was hot.

"So how did you afford this?" he asked looking around at the posh interior of the car, Tony laughed bitterly.

"I can't, it's my dad's but he's out of town this week so I can do whatever I want with his stuff." Loki nodded, watching the older teen's profile as he drives, the tightening of his jaw and the way his brown hair fell across his forehead and into his dark eyes. Well that was certainly telling, so Tony was a rich boy with daddy issues, obviously no mom in the picture. That explained the rebel without a cause thing he had going on.

"Well it fits you" he said, turning completely in his seat to face Tony and pulling his legs up to his chest. Tony glanced over at him and laughed at how curled up in a ball the tiny teenager was. Loki glared at him "What? I'm comfy like this" Tony snickered at him "weirdo"

When they got to the restaurant Loki almost had a panic attack. This place was _way_ too nice for the likes of him. Minimalistic with bright red walls and delicate looking tables scattered around the room. The bright walls had modern art painted right on them, Asian looking trees and birds flying about the room. All the wait staff was these adorable little Thai 20-somethings that all shouted out greetings when Loki and Tony walked in.

"Tony" Loki whispered, tugging at his jacket sleeve "This….place is so nice" the older boy turned to him with a smile but when he saw the scared look on Loki's face the happy look slid away. "Loki what's wrong?" The boy shook his head and in a second his expression was flawless again, cold as ice.

"Nothing, it's just….I didn't expect to go somewhere this classy." And right now he's really terrified because honestly he expected to go to some little hole in a wall place and then Tony would drive him to his house and show him around then they would collapse on Tony's bed and the rest of the night would be a blur. But this…Loki glanced over at Tony as he charmed the waitress into giving them the best table, he was wearing a navy button up shirt and black tailored pants, definite date clothes. And like serious, _we are going to become a thing _date clothes. Why did that scare him so bad?

Tony could feel Loki's insecurity like a knife in his chest, why was he holding back so much? Tony could tell that the younger boy could be so much more. Every once and a while he would catch something hidden deep down in him that was amazing to see, a spark in his eyes, a snide edge to his smile that was so mischievous it made Tony's stomach knot up. Loki could be the greatest person in the world but for some reason this scared, angry person was in front of him instead and shit he just wanted to know _why. _But he was a man with issues of his own and he knew how much it sucked to have someone asking you question after question when all you wanted to do was curl up and sleep for days. He knew what it was like to feel like you're being kicked down by everyone around you. And it was horrible to look into Loki's bright, gorgeous eyes and know for sure that was what he was feeling and not know why.

But he was Tony Stark goddamnit and he could lie with the best of them, and oh was Loki the best of them. So he smiled gently at the younger boy and took his hand, masking his confusion with charm and a laugh as Loki blushed. Tony worsened the teen's embarrassment by bending down to kiss his check and snaking an arm around Loki's slender waist. Their waitress's eyes got huge and her cheeks turned brighter red then Loki's had been.

"Your table is this way sirs" she piped up in an adorable Asian accent but no matter how cute she was Tony couldn't help but notice that the older man that ran the store was staring at them through the kitchen door and his eyes were angry little slits as they took in the arm around Loki's waist and how close the two boys walked together. Tony pulled Loki even closer to him and whispered something meaningless and sweet in his ear to distract him. He would die if Loki found out how much people hated him around here.

Loki sat down at the table and ordered a green tea from the adorable little waitress and Tony grinned into his menu as the words left the younger teen's mouth.

"What's wrong with green tea?" Loki asked once the girl had left, slightly defensive over his favorite drink.

Tony glanced up at him and that open, perfect look in his eyes was justknocking down all of Loki's defenses and leaving him raw and open. A smile was twisting that face and his eyes crinkled at the corners, because Tony just found himself _so_ funny. "You're just such a hipster."

"Am not!" Loki cried, outraged at such an accusation and Tony grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles, effectively shutting him up.

"Please Loki you probably have a tumblr" Loki stayed quiet, because well….yes he did. "And you listen to the arcade fire and mgmt while eating vegan food, huh?"

Loki scowled at him "What's your point?" and Tony burst out laughing.

"Hun you're like the least annoying of all the hipsters I know, does that make it any better?" Loki smiled and allowed Tony to keep holding his hand. And god was his hand so _warm_, so wonderful, Tony was so secure that all he wanted was to stay here forever, never going back home to were confusion and unnatural lust awaited him.

'Shit I may just really like him.' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Hello lovely, wonderful readers I'm sorry this took so long but I'm back to school and crazy amounts of homework so if this is a bit choppy then blame my stupid teachers assigning too much crap. Also more about Tony's past next chapter and Logan may just have to have a faceoff with our Tony sometime soon. Please review! I do hope you liked it!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

So here's how Loki spent the rest of his weekend. Saturday evening after Tony dropped him off he did his homework and then watched Funny Girl with his mother while Thor and Odin watched football in the other room. The two laughed and sung along with Barbara Streisand and Loki secretly adored the fashion the girl wore. He stayed quiet about that though, his mother may be aware and supportive of his sexuality but she was an old school woman and he was pretty sure that the idea that he wasn't completely opposed to the thought of being a woman would be too much for her to handle.

Sunday morning he called Victor and Raven to come over (Logan wasn't answering his phone and Loki knew better then to push him when he was in one of his moods) and they curled up on the couch and watched a Dr. Who marathon. The tenth doctor of course, so Loki and Raven could sigh over David Tennant and so Victor, as the only person attracted to girls in the room could gaze longingly at Rose Tyler (Yes Victor is bisexual, though most guys pissed him off. The only boy he had ever liked was Loki and they quickly realized they were better off as friends.).

"Holy shit Rose don't go in there you idiot!" Raven laughed "Oh my god when the doctor tells you to stay put you should stay put." Loki smirked and stole some popcorn out of the giant bowl between them "Honestly if the doctor was taking me around the universe I'd do _anything_ he asked of me." Victor grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at him "Shut up about your boner for David Tennant I'm trying to understand the plot." Loki and Raven burst out laughing at Victor as he picked up the remote and turned the TV up to full volume. "Who cares about a plot when you can just stare at gorgeous people with accents all day?" Raven asked, gazing at the 10th doctor with stars in her eyes "Though I have to admit, that while the 10th is more interesting the 9th doctor was way hotter." Loki snickered "Yes darling we all know that you only go for guys in their 30s or over."

Victor snorted and the girl glared at the two boys, twirling a curl of white hair around her finger (she had just dyed it again yesterday). "Wait how old is Prof. Lehnsherr again?" Victor asked and Raven's face fell "40 I think" she muttered and the boys laughed "Raven" Loki said "come on, you can do better! And by better I mean a guy who isn't middle aged with a boyfriend, or did you forget that him and Professor. X are the cutest couple since Rose and the Doctor?" Victor elbowed him "Get your mind out of the Doctor Who gutter Loki we're trying to have a serious conversation here."

Loki shoved him back and picked up the remote to pause the TV (On a wonderful close up of Rose looking stupid I might add!) "Oh all right" he turned to Raven "Sweetie we adore you but it's time for an intervention. Lehnsherr may be ridiculously attractive for a man his age but he is _way_ too old for you and in a committed relationship with the sweetest psychology teacher ever."

Raven's smile turned wicked "He likes me though; we've flirted, after school. And he's driven me home before when I miss the bus."

Victor's mouth fell open and Loki put a slender finger under his chin, effectively shutting it and causing Victor to turn bright red. "Hun that's really unattractive. And Raven!" he turned back to his friend and took in her narrow eyes, typical teenage "I will not listen to anything you say no matter how reasonable it is" expression. "_Do not_ play the other woman role, he was probably just being nice and even if he meant something by it that doesn't mean you should pursue him! That's so illegal and just generally whore-ish that I can't even believe you."

Victor nodded feverishly "Totally Raven, I mean think about it. If anything ever happened he would lose his job and defiantly go to jail, probably be labeled as some sicko that rapes little girls and then he would have to carry that title around his whole life."

"Not to mention you would break up the cutest couple since-"

Victor cut him off "Since Rose and the Doctor yes Loki we've heard." He shot Loki a sharp glare and the boy curled in slightly on himself, yes ok he was out of it and _really didn't want to be talking about rape and jail and sickos, _he had had enough of that lately_. _Really all he wanted was to watch David Tennant zoom around in a blue box and encounter things that Loki never could because he lived in a world filled with cold grey days and being slammed against walls and violated over and over by squinting blue eyes.

But enough of his bipolar emotions, Loki spent the day with his friends and then kicked them out when his father came home. Odin was not a huge fan of Loki's friends and so far the boy had hidden how crazy his father had become from everyone except Logan. So he ushered them hurriedly out the door, trying to ignore the sharp look Victor gave him. The boy was smart enough to know when something was going on; they had known each other since 7th grade and knew each other's tells by now.

Victor watched Loki carefully as he practically threw them out. His eyebrows were climbing up towards his precise hairline and his luminous eyes were getting bigger with every second, Victor knew what that meant. Loki was on the verge of flipping out and breaking down. They had all heard the slam of the door when Odin came home from work and that second Loki had switched off the TV and told them that they had to leave. Victor wasn't mad though, he knew Loki well enough to know that whenever he was rude it was probably for a good reason. It was always a good idea to do as Loki said; he was so smart about things sometimes that Victor had once or twice entertained the idea that he was psychic. So all he did was pat his small friend on his shoulder and peer into his face for an instant, see the confusion and terror in his expression for a second before Loki was closed off to him again.

"See you at school Loki" he muttered, grabbing Raven by the elbow and pulling her out with him, leaving Loki standing there in the doorway for a moment, a pale, skinny figure surrounded by the darkness of the interior of his house, then he shut the door and the two friends were left outside.

"Damn is that boy moody" Raven said loudly as they walked down the driveway to where her tiny bug was parked.

Victor shook his head "I don't know Raven, he's really sad about something but he won't talk to anybody about it."

Raven got in the car and started it up, waiting for Victor to get in, her expression contemplating. "Well if he won't talk to us then you know the only person he would talk to right?"

Victor smiled "Logan"

"Right you are" Raven grinned at him, and Victor really loved this girl, sure she was messed up and could be completely ridiculous sometimes but look at her now, white hair flying crazily around her face and eyes bright with excitement at the idea of helping their friend with whatever he was going through.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" he laughed getting in the car and cranking up the radio.

Logan was having a shit weekend. This foster home was worst then the last, gross overweight adults that made him clean _their_ dishes and wash _their_ clothes. He glanced at the woman now, her stomach hanging out over her to-tight jeans. Hating the way she pointed her cigarette at him as scrawny kids surrounded her, pulling at her hair.

"Boy, put the brats to bed." She spat at him and he sighed, throwing down his dish towel and picking up the youngest child by the armpits, swinging him up over his broad shoulder and taking the other children's hands.

"And when you're done I want you asleep, in bed, no computer or phone or I'll cut off your service." He didn't bother asking why the hell she would cut off his service, maybe because Rouge had kept calling him and hanging up, maybe because he had spent hours online last night, praying that Loki would Skype him, or maybe just because she was a bitch. So Logan nodded and pulled the too skinny children down the hall with him.

He tucked the two boys into bed and then sat down at the tiny bed across the room. He gently woke up the little girl that had been dozing on his shoulders and laid her down in the bed, tucking threadbare covers over her.

"Logan" she blinked up at him with huge green eyes and he was reminded with a pang of Loki, staring up at him with the same trust.

"What is it Sara?" he asked, pushing back her tangle of blonde hair and hating how thin the girl was, she was 5 but looked to be about 3 with how tiny she was.

"I'm so cold here" she whispered and his dead little heart twitched with the naked vulnerability in her words.

"Sara sweetheart how about I get my blankets for you?" She nodded earnestly and he smiled at her, hating that a sweet little girl like this had to live in such a horrible situation. He walked quickly across the hall to his room and pulled his quilt off his bed before hurrying back over to the little kid's room.

"Sara" he said softly "How about once I'm 18 and I can leave I see if I can take you with me?"

It was amazing to see the way her face lit up, he didn't know why he was getting her hopes up like this. All he knew was that he wanted, for once, to make someone happy.

A few minutes later he was walking out of the room, glancing back for a moment to see Sara's angelic face, peaceful in sleep and he allowed his expression to soften, turning more sensitive than anyone would have ever thought he could look. When he got into bed he glanced at his phone for a second and saw a few missed calls from Loki and bit his lip. Oh what if one day Loki would realize that they were meant to be? What if they could finally be together….and…..he smiled lightly….he could adopt Sara and him and Loki would raise her together. He would be 18 in less than a year and Loki would be almost 17 by then, practically adults. He was just on the brink of sleep, lost in a fantasy of himself and his green-eyed best friend living and loving together when his phone buzzed and he was jolted into awareness.

He flipped it open, too tired to care that his foster mother would destroy him if she found out, she was probably passed out from an overload of fattening food and smokes anyways.

"What?" he snarled into the phone

"Damn your sweet Logan, oh did we wake you up!" Raven's voice was way too high pitched and annoying and he could hear Victor laughing in the background.

"Fuck off" he muttered "I've had like 3 hours of sleep all weekend"

Raven snickered into the phone "Well that sucks for you, so are you coming outside or should we come in?"

Logan sighed heavily "Hold up, I'll come out." He ended the call and gazed for a second at the background of his phone, it was some old picture of him and Loki from during the summer, before Loki had gotten so sad. They were both smirking up at the camera, eyes narrow, arms thrown over each other's shoulders. He smiled bitterly and shoved the phone into his pocket then swung his legs over the side of the bed and shoved his feet into moccasins before clambering out the window.

He saw Raven and Victor parked on the street, both leaning against her blue bug and he realized that it wasn't even that late yet by the brightness of his two friend's eyes and the almost tangible energy that surrounded them. His body felt as if was 1 in the morning but it was probably around 8. 'I really need to get more sleep.' He thought, waving a lazy hand at the two.

"So Logan we were just at-." Victor started, to loud, someone would hear. He raised a hand, shutting the boy up immediately.

"Talk quietly I'm not supposed to be outside, in fact I'm supposed to be asleep by now according to the bitch so you better hurry up whatever you wanted to say."

Raven and Victor both had identical looks of shock as they glanced up at the house; it was a typical suburban household with an attached garage and a tiny square lawn. It looked like a house that a nice family would live in, a family with children who tried out for sports, a hardworking father and a sweet mother who stayed at home and cleaned all day. But one look at Logan proved just how wrong that was.

Raven opened her car door and dug out a can of Budweiser and threw it to Logan. He caught it and raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"I'm driving Victor home so he won't let me drink it, and we have to talk to you about Loki." She said

Victor nodded fervently "And we figured you wanted to be at least a little buzzed for that."

Logan stared at them, trying to remember exactly _why_ he was friends with people like this, but well…..they weren't wrong so he shrugged and popped the top of the bottle, upending it and taking a long gulp.

"So" Victor started, thankfully in a quieter voice then before. "We were at Loki's today and he was acting off…."

"More off then normal" Raven piped up

Logan nodded, taking another long sip and jumping up on the hood of the car, leaning back against the windshield and gazing up at the night sky.

"And the second his dad came home he flipped out and kicked us out. I mean I know that something's wrong, something had been wrong with him since September. He was normal for like the first week of school and then he just got so….."

"Odd" Logan said softly, wishing that he was brave enough to call Loki, but he couldn't, all he could do was hope that Loki called him. Because what if Loki was busy with that new kid? What if he said that he didn't want to talk to Logan? God, he wouldn't be able to handle that, it would shatter him.

"Yeah his dad….you guys he hasn't told you anything about him for a reason. The guy started drinking all the time and…he's terrible to Loki. Not physically abusive, but the things he says to him are almost worse." Logan said quietly, knowing that Raven and Victor were staring at him; he could feel the weight of their gazes.

"But what else happened Logan?" Raven asked her voice shaky and more feminine then he had ever heard it sound. "There must be something else."

He shook his head. "I know there is, there must be. But….Loki won't tell me anything, I don't think he's talked to anyone about whatever it was. He's just so scared, I….whenever I try to get close to him he just starts crying and saying how sorry he is."

They three friends were silent for a few minutes, all staring up at the sky and the few stars that weren't drowned out by the lights of the city.

"What's he sorry for?" Victor finally asked and Logan's heart went out to him, he realized then just how much Victor and Raven _cared._ They cared about Loki just as much as he did, maybe not in the same way but still Loki mattered to them.

"He's sorry that he can't be what I want." The older boy murmured, feeling so vulnerable. He had never said upfront to anyone how he felt about Loki. Sure he made it pretty obvious but he had never actually said the words, had never said that he had romantic feelings for his best friend. Hell, _romantic feelings_, he sounded as if he should be in a chick flick. But as long as he was being honest with himself, he had romantic feelings for his best friend; he was madly in love with his best friend.

"I love him" he muttered to the night air and the two teenagers leaning against the car. Nobody said anything for a long time after that, they all heard the raw truth in those words, and how can you come up with a witty retort to that? Who would want to?

* * *

><p>Well then, that was fun.<p>

Sorry I promised stuff about Tony this chapter but I got wayyyyy to caught up in the wonderful angst that is Logan. They'll all be back to school tomorrow and I actually will have a Tony Logan faceoff then, seriously hold me to it guys, I can't keep righting angsty chapters like this it will be the death of me. Also the beginning of this was how I spent my weekend (A very nice date, Funny girl with my mom and then Doctor Who with some friends) and it was wonderful (although unfortunately I don't have Tony and Logan going crazy over me).

Reviews are love!


	15. Chapter 15

Ok just to clear up a few things that I realized in one of the earlier chapters I stated that Loki was a freshman, sorry that was a mess up. The party took place at the beginning of the school year. Loki, Raven, and Victor are sophomores. Logan and Tony are juniors and Thor, Fandral, Steve, Sif and all those guys are seniors.

ALSO! You know those commercials that play on the radio with all the foster kids asking for donations of coats and toys and such? Well they play every morning on my favorite station and every damn time all I can think of is Logan doing a commercial like that and I don't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry.

Thought you ought to know.

* * *

><p>The next day actually started out pretty good. Loki woke up before everyone else and took a long hot shower then started getting ready in his room with the alternative station playing softly in the background. He lit a patchouli candle and smirked remembering how Tony had teased him for his so called hipster habits.<p>

"Like he's any better with his Volvo car and voluminous hair" He muttered to himself, laughing lightly under his breath. He glanced in the mirror and froze at what he saw, he looked…the way he had before, before everything in his life went to shit.

His hair was curling from the shower and he pushed it aside impatiently, stepping closer to the full length mirror, his hand that held up his towel was shaking and he let it fall to the floor. His face….he looked happy. And not fake happy, like how he acted around his friends, but honestly, happy. His eyes were bright and a smile tugged at his mouth, he could _think_ again. Oh the sadness wasn't gone, it had simply retreated for a short time, for a few minutes or maybe if he was lucky, a day. Just enough time for him to really see himself again, and remember how he used to be, it was amazing. Plots and ideas for causing havoc were swirling around in his head, his brain shrieking in relief that finally it got a break from all these depressing thoughts that it had had to deal with lately. He reached a hand out and caressed his reflection for a second, relishing in the joy he saw in himself.

But oh no now he could hear other alarms going off, his mother stirring in her bed and Thor's snores faltering as his annoying phone alarm beeped at him, time to go back in his box of sadness.

"It's been nice" he murmured to himself and his reflection nodded slowly, maybe they would see each other again someday.

"Back to reality" he whispered and turned up the radio, now was not the time to get lost in himself.

Tony pulled up outside of Loki's house and stared at it for a long moment, it was such a typical, upper middle class house that sometimes he couldn't believe that someone like Loki could live there. He grinned and turned the radio up, playing some alternative station that he didn't care about but he thought Loki would like. Because Tony was here to surprise him with coffee and a ride to school, wow is he a great guy or what? Oh and also because he wanted to kiss Loki today, not just on the cheek like he had been doing. He wanted to drive Loki to school and then he would park the car and when the teenager turned to him with a smile and a "thank you" he was going to summon up all the bravery he had and kiss him.

"Fuck am I terrified" he said and with his typical shit-eating grin plastered on to hide all of his inner confusion he opened the car door and stepped outside.

Loki was just finishing applying a bit of eyeliner, smudging it into his bottom lashes when the doorbell rang. He glanced up confused, maybe someone had come by to beg a ride from Thor? He nodded, yeah that was probably it, and knowing his brother he would agree without a second thought. That was Thor for you never caring about the consequences; as long as he could make a friend happy then he would be happy.

Unlike Loki, he was _always_ thinking, weighing the pros and cons before he did anything, hell even loaning out a dollar was something he considered carefully for at least a few minutes before deciding.

"Loki honey!" his mother's sweet voice called him "Come in the kitchen please."

"One minute!" he shouted back, pausing a moment to lace up his riding boots and pull on his overcoat, snatching up his messenger bag and hurrying into the kitchen.

And there was Tony, sitting at his kitchen table with sleepy eyes and being handed a muffin by his mother. The older boy smirked at him. "Hey gorgeous"

Thor hated mornings, they sucked ass. Especially when he was woken up by first his annoying alarm and then his little brother's weird music. He pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the first sweatshirt and sweat pants he could find and tugged them on. Thor yanked his fingers through his tangled hair and headed out to the kitchen in search of something carb and meat loaded.

He stopped at the scene he saw in the kitchen, frozen to the spot. Loki was standing just a few steps in front of him, looking shocked at the dark haired teenager that he had gone out with on Saturday. Who…..who was currently being given a muffin and coffee by Frigga. The boy was smirking up at Loki, his eyes darting up and down his little brother's form obviously trying to get a rise out of the younger.

Loki laughed sharply and strode over to the table, making it seem as if he was going to lean in to hug Tony but stepping away at the last second and kissing his mother on the cheek.

"Oh hey can I get one of those?" Tony asked teasingly and Loki laughed mockingly "Why are you here Tony?" He questioned, the lift to his eyebrows and slight smile on his face taking the bite out of his words.

"This nice young man is going to give you a ride to school, isn't that sweet?" Frigga said, throwing a generous smile over her shoulder at the junior boy.

Loki sighed dramatically and swung himself into the seat next to Tony, stealing his coffee and taking a gulp out of it before declaring "And what if this _nice young man,_ who you've only known for a minute I might add, was a serial killer? I barely know him myself mother, scarcely more than you do and yet you're intrusting my life to him?"

"Oh please, if he was a serial killer then you wouldn't have spent an hour chattering about your _date_ with him while I was trying to read last night." Frigga grinned at the look of horror that crossed her youngest son's face and the blush that rose to his cheeks.

Thor had had enough, he thundered into the kitchen and gabbed a red bull from the fridge and started throwing some deli meat on a hunk of bread. He could feel the awkward silence that had descended and smiled inwardly 'Hah, if this guy thinks he's gonna sweep _my_ little brother off his feet then he's got another thing coming.'.

"Hey your Thor right?" Tony asked, his voice carefully submissive and polite, Thor turned around just in time to see his brother smile encouragingly at the stupid looking junior next to him.

'I mean honestly, who has hair that big?' Thor thought to himself and then snickered inwardly, unable to stop the mean girl's quote that rose up in his head. 'That's why her hair is so big, it's full of secrets.' He smirked to himself, one of the few things that could always bring Loki and him together was bitchy girls on TV.

Tony's annoyingly charming grin was starting to piss Thor off, so he settled for not replying and simply eating his sandwich (meat and bread shoved in one hand and eaten at the same time does not mean it's a sandwich Thor) slowly, and keeping eye-contact the whole time.

Frigga sighed and patted Thor on the shoulder "Honey do try not to terrify the guests, Loki needs a ride to school and this boy has volunteered. We can't have you scaring him off now can we?"

"I could give him a ride" Shit he hadn't meant to let _that_ slip out, those words so ridiculously possessive and vulnerable. Loki was watching him, eyes large and bright, trying to figure him out from behind that mask of eyeliner and concealer hiding the bruises under his eyes. Thor stared back at him frankly for a second, both not knowing what to say, both remembering how just a few days ago they had been laying in bed together, to close for it to be normal, whispering about things much too sad and heart wrenching. And it all came down to that quavering look hiding behind Loki's eyes for Thor. He would do things that seemed so wrong to the rest of the world; he would lie down and _die_ for his baby brother if only he could be well again.

But….looking at him now, the oddness in his expression, the almost….hunger for something, that scared Thor to death. Just what was it that caused this off-ness about the person that he had thought he knew better than anyone else in the world?

"No" Loki said softly, getting up and slinging his bag over his shoulder, purposely breaking eye contact, wrenching his gaze away in almost harsh movement that was horribly difficult to look at. "Come on Tony" he said grabbing his hand and pulling the taller boy to his feet.

Tony smiled as if he had won the lottery (which he kind of had, imagine someone like _Loki _picking you over someone like _Thor_) and grabbed his half eaten muffin, waving it in a sort of goodbye to Frigga and completely ignoring Thor, who took a swig of red bull to hide the sudden pain behind his eyes and the way they watered.

As the door slammed shut Frigga turned to Thor, her eyes very round and thoughtful "Darling" she started in that soft, maternal voice that made him feel like he was 5 years old and wrapped in her arms again. He wished that he wasn't so big and old and he could hug her without being worried about what the rest of the world would think. "Darling" she said again, drawing his attention back to the here and now. "If you know something…something about _why_ he's changed so much you…you would tell me right?"

"Oh course mother, I want to see him better just as much as you do." He said lying through his teeth for the first part and hoping the truthfulness of the second would drown out the guilt in his voice.

He regarded him for a few moments more and then just nodded slowly "Alright honey I trust you."

Thor smiled at her and grabbed his backpack from where it rested by the table "I should leave, wouldn't want to be late for engineering now would I?" she laughs like he'd hope she would at the sarcasm in his voice and kisses him on the cheek, patting his arm softly.

"Have a good day" he whispers, heading out the door and unable to keep from glancing back at her. Her bowed back, thin shoulders that slump inward and straggly dark hair that fell past her shoulders and down her back. He wished that he could make her happy again, when he and Loki were young and a good grade would make her whole day. One day he will make everything better. Mother will be happy, Father will stop drinking and they'll love each other again and…..and Loki will be fixed.

He will find out who hurt his brother and he will make everything good again. Then he and Loki will live happily ever after with none of those boys that followed Loki around with slack mouths and dazed eyes. No more Tony and Logan trailing after him like puppies following a prissy cat, just Loki and Thor. The way it should be.

Thor's hand's closed in fists around his keys and he smiled as the sharp edge cut into his palm. The pain cutting through any confusion he had ever had regarding Loki, no matter how _strange_ it felt when the boy looked him over with narrow eyes or when his touch lingered much longer then it should have. Who would care about that when the sun was bright and crisp and his hand was smarting? Everything had become clear; he knew what he had to do.

"Fucking Mondays" Logan muttered to the dark haired boy beside him. Victor turned and smiled and the sun was so bright and clear that Logan almost wanted to look away, but he didn't. He didn't quite understand what it was about Victor, he was just always there. No matter what drama he was being pulled into Victor was always neutral and kind to everyone involved. Sure he was a perfectionist and sometimes could be a bit mental over proving himself right, but he understood his flaws; he tried to work past them any chance he got.

That was what Logan liked about Victor; he didn't hide in the past or in tears, he was always working desperately to be better. Shit now his mind was full of Loki again, Loki in tears, clinging at his shirt front as he cried over being unable to be what Logan wanted. Logan sighed and took a swig of the coffee that Victor had brought him, ignoring how closely the boy was staring.

Honestly he understood it; Loki was terrified of being romantically involved with someone that he had so much history with. Logan knew too much, he had seen him at his best and at his absolute worst. So Loki was scared of being that vulnerable with someone who already had so much power over him. That's why he was so crazy emotional over his brother. They were close, to close, and Loki sometimes would love that intertwining of the souls and sometimes it would terrify him. So Logan understood, he even got Loki's fascination with the new kid Tony. He had seen their friendship of Facebook and the way they were already posting videos on each other's walls and writing witty little comments back and forth, and he _understood_. Tony was new and different and they knew so little about each other. He was safe; there would be no real emotions, just teenage hormones. At least that's what Loki thought was going to happen.

Logan knew better, it was pretty hard not to fall for Loki, he knew that he had fought it for a long time before finally giving in. Giving in to those large, vulnerable eyes, mischievous smirk and the way he would hug him hello, thin arms wrapping around him. How protective Logan would feel when his arms were around Loki's waist, knowing that he knew him probably better than anyone else in the world.

Victor watched Logan as he disappeared into himself, thinking about Loki again. As much as Victor loved the guy it could get really annoying when Loki was all that anybody could think of, because he was just so beautiful and sad all the time. Victor sighed and touched the small scar on the side of his cheek. He could never be that beautiful, no one would notice him with his flawed appearance and nerdy personality. He wasn't sad enough, he couldn't cry gorgeously while clinging at some tall, muscular man, making people fall madly for him in an instant. The sophomore bit his lip and pulled himself up off the wall that he and Logan had been leaning against, snatching up his coffee and draining it. The bell would be ringing within a few minutes so he touched Logan's forearm gently.

"Logan get your head out of the Loki filled gutter, we've got school"

Said boy glanced towards him with a guilty look on his face. "Sorry what about Loki?"

Victor sighed "Oh come on already, I don't want to be late to Lehnsherr's class."

Logan followed him obediently, picking up the younger boy's backpack and handing it to him before finishing his black coffee and tossing the empty container to the ground carelessly. "Don't tell me you're following in Raven's footsteps and becoming obsessed with that guy."

The dark haired boy snorted and then blushed at what an unattractive sound that was. "As if, he kind of creeps me out actually. He's a little _too_ nice to students. And you know he's given Raven rides home before?"

Logan whistled softly "What a weirdo. But Raven…I mean I know she has a crush on him but she's too smart to…" he trailed off

"I really don't know about her anymore." Victor said "Before this year I would have said that yeah she's way to intelligent to get caught up in some _forbidden romance_" the words were a sneer "but now….it's like the whole world has gone mad."

Logan wanted to touch him just then, not in the way he always wanted to touch Loki, hands shaking with the desire to comfort, but….he wanted to take Victor's hand and tell him that everything would be all right. Their friend's lives may be crumbling but they were the two sane ones; they would stay calm and keep each other steady through it all.

But that would be strange…..so he shoved his hand in his pocket, trying to ignore how it had twitched towards Victor's small pale hand with the silver ring around his thumb. "We're not mad" was all he said in response to the sudden sadness in his friend's voice. And it seemed to be the right thing to say because Victor turned to him and grinned, the sunlight reflecting off the scar on his cheek, and again Logan could hardly look at him. The sun was too bright, Victor's smile to wide, his eyes shone, it was too much happiness to handle. Sadness he understood, this bright, perfectionist of a little genius was uncharted territory.

The car ride was largely silent, the radio playing softly in the background as Loki stared out the window and Tony drove, his dark eyes darting over to the younger teen whenever he thought he wouldn't notice.

"Something on your mind?" Tony asked quietly, unsure how exactly to open the boy up, before it had seemed pretty easy, the conversation had flowed easily between the other times they had hung out but now Loki seemed almost….confused about something.

The paler boy seemed not to hear him; instead he turned towards Tony with a question mark on his face. "Why do you know this area so well? You can navigate it perfectly like you've lived here your whole life and yet you just came to this school."

Tony grinned "You are ridiculously smart." He savored the blush that stained Loki's cheeks and continued. "And completely right, I was homeschooled for a long time but I terrorized my tutor so much that he finally quit and father was too annoyed with me to bother hiring a new one. So he told me, its public school or the army. I like to think I choose the better option, there's no Loki's in the army."

Said boy smiled softly but then he thought over what Tony had said and the smile dropped off his face. "Your father…..he sounds….like mine."

"What's yours like?" Tony asked, turning into the school parking lot and glancing over at him quickly.

Loki had his hands in a loose pile on his lap, he was staring down at them so his overgrown black hair fell forward, hiding his expression. Tony allowed his gaze to linger on the way his hair swept across his neck, the way it was curling slightly against the collar of his shirt.

"My….my father, he used to be alright, I mean he ignored me but that was alright because I had mother. Thor was always his favorite. But then he lost his job and started drinking….a lot. and now…he works poor mother to the bone taking care of the whole family and he just sits around and yells at all of us."

"I'm sorry, that's horrible" Tony said, parking the car and reaching over to touch Loki's hand, but he turned to him not with the sadness that he would have expected but a bright, obviously fake smile. _Well, _he certainly couldn't kiss him now, not with Loki baring his heart to him and being so vulnerable. He wouldn't want him to think that he was trying to take advantage of him.

"It's fine, come on then we don't want to miss anymore classes do we?"

Tony nodded, allowing Loki to slip back into the fakeness, and smile and joke with him, though really all he wanted was to see the true, real Loki, the one who his mother loved and his brother was so protective over. And he wished that he had told Loki all of it, everything about his past. The shitty person that he used to be, the girls, alcohol, drugs, parties, everything about him, just so Loki would understand. Just how different he had become, and how different he was willing to be for _him_.

It was during lunch that the day started to get confusing for Victor. He and Raven were sitting at their table, picking at the disgusting school lunches and talking about what they would do during the weekend when Logan came over. He smiled at Victor, which surprised the sophomore so much that he could barely stutter out a hello and Raven obviously noticed that because she raised her eyebrows at him, a little smirk twisting her lips. Then Loki walked up, with someone new.

"This is Tony guys, he's a new kid."

Victor glanced over at Logan immediately, trying to see how he would take it. For Loki to be walking so close and smiling so much obviously meant that this was someone he cared about. 'That must be why Logan's been so out of it lately.' He thought 'probably saw them together or something.'

He really wanted to yell at Loki for breaking Logan's heart so carelessly and often, but he knew it would do no good. Loki probably wasn't even aware of just how much Logan loved him. He probably just assumed it was a little crush, something meaningless and based purely on looks. Because that was the way Loki thought, he never thought anyone could like him for who he was.

"Hey I'm Victor" he smiled easily at the tall, good-looking kid with puppy dog eyes. A little _too_ skinny for his tastes, though that bed head hair, he had to admit, was adorable.

"I'm Raven" the girl piped up, batting her eyelashes at him. Tony grinned at her and Victor, obviously pleased that he had gotten a response.

Logan stayed silent and before Loki could get pissed at him Victor laughed good naturedly "And tall, dark, and brooding over here is Logan. Don't mind him; he's just plotting how to bomb the school."

Tony laughed and matched Victor's charming smile with one of his own. "I see" and Victor could tell that he did see, just how complex and twisted Loki and Logan's relationship was. Anyone but Loki saw the way Logan looked at him, with love spilling out of his eyes. So this guy was intelligent, and liked Loki, _and_ was ridiculously good looking. But so was Logan. 'Ohhh this will defiantly get _fun_' he thought, laughing to himself evilly, though he hated to think of Logan getting hurt everyone liked some good drama right? He glanced over at Raven and from her eyes, dancing with suppressed laughter he could tell she was thinking the same thing.

But then everything got strange. Loki and Tony were sitting down and talking and laughing over something when he noticed that the smile had slid off Loki's face, he was staring off into the distance. His eyes fixed on something, and then he got up abruptly, touching Tony's shoulder lightly. "Sorry, um….I just…..I'll be right back alright?"

Tony nodded, his dark eyes concerned, and even Logan was looking up and watching Loki walk towards the exit, his expression confused.

"Well shit" Logan said abruptly, he was glaring at Tony "I swear if you do _anything_ to him I will personally destroy you." there was no humor or lightness in his voice. This was not the tone of a best friend looking out for their friend, this was a seriously dangerous guy in love who would kill who ever hurt the one they loved.

"I won't" Tony's voice was just as serious, the grin was gone from his face and he stared right into Logan's eyes with an intensity that had Victor and Raven scooting away. "I will never do anything to hurt him." he said, obviously changing around Logan's words.

Logan leaned forward, his leather jacket bending at the elbows as he crossed his arms and stared at Tony. "You know if you _hurt_ him I'll take him away and I won't give him back."

Tony smiled sadly "If I hurt him, I'll give him to you. Because I'll know that I don't deserve him."

Loki had seen the blonde ponytail like a beacon, a terrible, disgusting beacon. Fandral had caught his eye and jerked his head towards the exit of the cafeteria with a short, possessive, little motion. He hated it but still he got up and headed outside. What other choice did he have, it was either Fandral did whatever he had planned here, in a public place or he went over to Loki's house on the pretense of seeing Thor and cornered him there.

He got to the exit and pushed it open, very aware of eyes watching him. He didn't know if they were Tony's, Logan's, or Fandral's, or all three. He got outside and leaned against the brick wall of the school. It was mostly empty here, but there was a busy street and some people walking dogs not far away, surely nothing to bad could happen right?

The door opened and the Fandral slipped through. He threw Loki a superior smirk and rattled a ring of keys that he had dangling from his finger, locking the door. "Did you know that the janitor leaves his office unlocked quite often?" he asked, slinking close to Loki, backing him up until he was practically plastered against the wall.

"What do you want now?" Loki asked, his voice shaking, he couldn't seem to control it when Fandral was around, he was like a defenseless child.

The blonde man snickered "Babe, I saw you with that _boy_ you know. Whoever said that my plaything could have one of his own?"

Loki said nothing; it was hard enough not to be sick right then and there.

"I allowed you to mess with that Logan boy's head. I knew you would never do anything with him no matter how much he wanted it; you could care less about him. But this Tony…you actually like him don't you? You want to do things with him that you've only ever wanted to do with your brother."

"No…..I….I don't….I just…." He trailed off, Fandral was trailing his fingers down his stomach, teasing at his belt, and it felt like poison to Loki.

"Whoever said my plaything could have one of his own?" Fandral repeated, smiling. "Come now Loki, you have an imagination don't you? Pretend again, I could be anyone you wanted me to be."

"No" the darker boy whispered, trying desperately to sound dominant, remote, it didn't work. "Please, just let me have Tony. It helps…..I forget about…about…"

"About being in love with your brother?"

Loki swallowed hard against the lump in his throat and slowly nodded. "Yes"

Fandral laughed sharply "Disgusting" he bent and kissed Loki, his tongue invading his mouth. Loki moaned, not in passion but like a sort of warning growl, a message that they were in a public place and he could always scream. Fandral moved back, smirk still firmly in place "Oh please, you wouldn't do anything, I could kiss you in front of the whole school and you would stay quiet. _Because I would tell them before you could say a single word against me._"

"Will you let me have Tony?" he asked, quietly, praying to whatever god was out there that Fandral would have mercy on him just this once.

"What do I get in return?" the blonde asked, his eyebrows high on his forehead and a sleazy smile hanging lazy on his face.

Loki felt blood rush to his face and he hung his head, letting his hair fall forward to hide his red cheeks. "What do you want?" he asked voice so quiet that Fandral had to lean closer to hear. And Loki hated himself right then, feeling so used and slutty, it was revolting.

The older teen snickered "Oh Lo-_ki_ what do you think I want babe?"

* * *

><p>Oh poor Loki, I'm a horrid person. Sorry this took so long but I hope all that angst and Logan made up for it. I realize that Victor was rather ooc but i like my weirdo little Victor, he's cute. The plot is thickening guys; I'm thinking only a few chapters left. Though I am defiantly considering making a sequel, so click that little author alert button if you are interested in that at all!<p>

Reviews are love!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello my lovely readers, now before you get to comfortable reading this ridiculously long chapter just a warning, there's not too much sweetness or fluff in here (like I ever write anything other than angst anyway). And….if you are at all freaked out by molestation then well…I'm just giving you a little warning that it is in this chapter (although if you are then you probably shouldn't be reading this story in the first place). I just thought I should put it out there so no one gets to angry with me.

* * *

><p><em>Thor:<em>

He was staring at his phone after school, trying to figure out who to call. Because Thor defiantly needed someone right now, somebody that he could hang out with and play video games until he forgot about all the angst and desperation in his house. But who? Steve or Clint maybe but they were hanging out with their girlfriends tonight, not Sif she was pissed at him again, he had no idea why, but that was women for you. With a sigh he keyed in his last resort.

"Hey dude" Fandral answered the phone sounding out of breath and Thor smirked.

"What is up with you always being out of breath when I call you man?"

Fandral laughed low in his throat and whispered into the phone. "Got a bird over"

The blonde senior ran a broad hand through his hair and walked down the hall, noticing the absence of Loki's music, he glanced inside his baby brother's room to find it surprisingly empty. "Every time I call you?"

Fandral snickered lightly, ok he defiantly sounded like he was with somebody. "Most times yeah"

"Damn dude" Thor laughed, slightly disgusted (after all he had only ever had two girlfriends, Sif and Jane) but knowing what was expected of him. "Want to come over once you're done?"

"Yeah, why not, I'll be over there soon."

"Kay, see you in a bit" Thor flipped his phone closed and stepped inside Loki's room, glancing around guiltily, no one else was home but he couldn't help but feel as if he was intruding on something secret and any second now he would be caught.

_Loki:_

The phone was snapped shut with a noise that sounded like a gun shot in the quiet room. Loki stood pressed against the back wall of Fandral's bedroom. The blonde senior was laughing softly to himself, leaning against the closed door.

"Guess who that was?" he drawled and Loki cringed, why had he let himself into this situation again, how the hell could he be so weak and easy? He had gone through the rest of his day in a fog until receiving a text from a number he didn't know. It was an address, that was it. So he went home and dropped off his things before hurrying to the nearby house, mentally trying to distance himself from the terrible thing that he was about to do. And the worst part was Fandral had known that he would come; they both knew that it was either this or telling his secret to _everyone_. And Loki would rather die than let that happen, at least this way he had Tony.

"Thor" he whispered, it was almost physically impossible for him to utter the name that haunted him.

Fandral smiled almost kindly at him. "I don't mind if you moan his name again."

"Oh how very sweet and caring of you,_ allowing_ me to moan someone else's name while you rape me." That dreaded word was venom in his mouth and he practically spat it out, hating the sound of something so ugly.

Fandral laughed, all low and deadly "_You_ came to _me_, Loki. Who would ever believe the word of a slutty little boy who wants his brother over that of a well rounded senior who plays football?" he walked closer to Loki, one foot directly in front of the other, slowly, like approaching a scared animal. When he was close enough he leaned down and swept the younger boy's fall of black hair out of his face with a single, sooth motion. "Come on baby, why are you so cold? At that party before you betrayed your own secret you were crazy for me." He laughed at the outraged look on Loki's face. "Oh don't deny it, I didn't even have to say anything and you practically dragged me to that bedroom."

And Loki realizes just how true that is. He had been thinking of that night just as one big blur of pain and horror but he had gone to Bruce Banner's bedroom with Fandral. Just a single look of want from the blonde, once considered desirable senior and he was gone, floating in a sea of 'oh my god someone that is friends with the greatest person on earth (Thor) wants me'. So if he ever went to someone and confessed the whole horrid affair Fandral still would end up on top. Everyone from school had been there, the whole junior and senior classes and quite a few sophomores who knew Loki, if asked they would surely remember two drunken boys staggering and grabbing at each other before they disappeared into a room. To any onlooker Loki had consented, but…..then…..well he had. Until it went too far, until he, as Fandral had put it, betrayed his own secret. Then it had turned into the nightmare, that's when all of the fun and teenage desire flew out the window, or at least for Loki it had.

"You had planned this for a long time hadn't you?" he asked softly, leaning against the wall and letting his limbs go languid, trying to ease the tension in the room, trying to pretend he was anywhere but here. Fandral let his thin fingers trace their way down his neck, tracing complex patterns that made no sense to Loki.

"Yes" he hissed, leaning forward, cupping the back of Loki's head with one strong hand to hold him in place and sucking at his neck. Loki stiffened, he was frozen to the spot, unable to move, because if he did oh he would just collapse and _die_. This corrupted life was not one that he wanted to live. If only Tony could see him now, he wouldn't look at him with shining, trusting eyes then.

"So…..so did you know…..about how I felt about-." he asked, still wanting answers but was cut off by Fandral jerking him forward and onto the bed, he hit the overly soft mattress with a gasp.

"No talking" The senior grinned, already tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

Loki put a hand up "Please, I'm….I came here willingly, couldn't you just answer my question?"

"Answer your questions _and_ let you have your little boy toy? You drive a hard bargain Loki."

The darker boy was silent, starting at his toes he tried desperately to relax himself; he worked his way upward, throughout his body, trying to put off the inevitable breakdown, using the techniques he had learned from long ago therapy. Back when he had been a weird little kid who clung a bit too desperately to his mother, and so had been placed in counseling with an old hippie woman who freaked him out, most of the time he would cry and make up fake anxieties just to get her off of his case. He sighed in relief as the memories detached him slightly from the situation, made it possible to go on.

"I'm making this easy for you Fandral" He copied the older teen's drawl and forced a smirk on his face, gazing up at him from annoyingly submissive position (flat on his back), Loki rose up on his elbows and made wide, vulnerable eyes at the blonde. "Please? I just want to know."

Fandral laughed "Little manipulative bitch." His eyes were annoyed little blue slits and Loki knew that he was really getting pissed off now, he was getting impatient. But he always had to keep up that façade of charm, even around someone who already knew what a monster he was.

"Fine then, I knew about your unnatural feelings for Thor. I can be just as much of a genius as you Loki, just instead of books my talents lay….elsewhere."

"In manipulating and hurting people" Loki said flatly.

"Don't act like you aren't just as bad as I am. You string people along terribly babe." His hands were darting and twitching their way to Loki's waistband, already bored and past what they were talking about. Loki gasped aloud as fingers, burning with desire and disgust touched his bare skin.

"Wait…..just please wait." The words practically fell out of his mouth, he was scarcely aware of it though. Somehow he had kept himself from _really_ believing that it was going to happen again, nothing so horrible could happen twice right? No one's life could be this bad.

But no, it was happening, and he could not talk or charm his way out of this. Unbidden cries were escaping him as clothes were pulled away like they were nothing.

_Thor:_

Honestly Thor didn't know why he was doing this, sneaking around his brother's room glancing around awkwardly. He had been practically compelled to step inside and look around at Loki's private life. A few spent incense sticks were scattered on his dresser along with eyeliner, coconut lotion, and a few crumpled pieces of paper. Thor opened one carefully and stared.

A note, just a typical note that bored kids would pass back and forth in class. But…oh…..he certainly knew who _this_ was that his brother was writing.

_**Hey Gorgeous.**_

_Tony…enough with the sneaking into my study hall…..I do need to actually study you know._

_**What a downer. But a cute one. ;) Why did you leave lunch like that? We were all waiting for you to come back and you never did.**_

_Sorry, I had to go do something._

_**Short, dark, and mysterious. I always did like that. Want to hang out after school?**_

_I'm not that short, you're just ridiculously tall. Sorry but I can't hang out._

_**Ok…we're fine though right? I had fun with your friends during lunch (well not Logan) and since you introduced me to them well…I just assumed that we had something. **_

_Nooo…Tony we're fine…..I'm sorry my life is so crazy right now. But you and I are good._

_**Better than good I hope. **_

_We're great._

_**Oh my god is it weird that I read that in Tony the tiger's voice? Sorry ignore me.**_

_HAHAHAH. That made my life._

The rest of the note went on with lots of weird humor that wasn't funny to him, so Thor crumpled it up again and placed it back on the dresser, stepping backwards to fall onto the bed.

Why did it feel so wrong for his brother to have a boyfriend? Maybe just because he still couldn't get past the memory of Loki huddled against Bruce Banner's headboard naked and shivering. Nothing could be normal again after seeing someone he thought he knew so broken down and raw. How could Loki act so normal and happy sometimes and then other times just as shattered and yet distant as he had been that horrible night? If only Loki would talk to him, tell him who had done this horrid thing and how had Loki allowed it to happen. Then Thor would understand what to do, how to take revenge for his brother, throw the horrible person in jail where they would get what was coming to them.

He shook his head clear of those evil, scary thoughts and glanced at his phone. Fandral had said he would come over but Thor didn't want to be in this house that didn't feel like a home with Loki absent. He patted his pockets, checking that his keys were there, got up and left his baby brother's box of a room.

_Logan:_

Music pounded through the headphones that dangled from Logan's hand, he had tugged them out as soon as he saw Victor walking down the road, hands shoved deep in his pockets and head down. Logan grinned and then quickly hid it, Victor would have gotten a kick out of that genuine smile, he would have laughed at how cute it made Logan look, and Logan didn't do _cute._ The junior stood up from his perch on the curb outside his house and stood waiting for the younger teen to reach him.

"Hey Logan" Victor smiled his way up to his friend, his dark hair flipped out of his eyes by the wind, scar on his cheek thrown into shadow.

Logan raised his eyebrows "I don't remember us making plans?" he questioned, hoping that his blunt words would throw the younger off.

Victor once again caught him off guard though "Well remember you said that the foster _parents"_ he put the word in air quotes while rolling his eyes "were taking the boys out to dinner while you babysat Sara? I decided to offer up my services."

_Offer up my services._

_Offer up my services._

Damn Victor just tie Logan's stomach up in knots why don't you? The older teenager felt his cheeks heat up at all that those words implied and he couldn't help the images that his lovely imagination provided.

_He traced the scar on Victor's cheek with calloused fingers, enjoying the way the boy trembled underneath him. The sophomore moved closer and kissed his lips softly, a gentle caress, softer than anything Logan had previously experienced._

Shit what was wrong with him lately? Since when did he think of Victor like this? Since when did he think of anyone other than Loki in such a way? Maybe it was because he had been so tired lately, yeah…..a mix of exhaustion and hanging out with Victor too much must be causing these weird, complicated emotions.

"Oh jeez Logan not that way!" Victor's face was bright red. "_Babysitting _services"

The older teen laughed "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You're so obvious, you're whole dark and mysterious façade doesn't fool me."

Logan thought that over as he led Victor into the house. Interesting…..maybe Victor really did know him better then he thought. Damn that kid was smart, he really had underestimated him. For a long time he had thought of Victor as more of Loki's friend then his, nice and intelligent but nothing compared to the green eyed sophomore beside him.

"Huh…." He muttered to himself, taking Victor by the elbow and pulling him away from the living room where the foster parents were.

"Logan!" His horrible foster mother shrieked and he sighed, stopping and attempting to push Victor behind him, to shield the smaller genius from the revolting adult in front of them.

She had made her way into the hallway, her large bulk taking up the narrow hall, cigarette held loosely in between stained fingers. "Brat, go take care of the girl."

"That's where I'm going now" Logan's voice was strained, he still had Victor's slender arm in his broad hand, the sophomore could feel the tension in his body. "To take care of _Sara_"

She wasn't listening; her squinty eyes were fixed on Victor. "I don't remember saying that you could have someone over."

Victor tugged his arm out of Logan's grasp and fixed a charming smile on his face. "Hi I'm Victor, Logan's chemistry partner. We're going to work on some homework while I help him babysit."

Her eyes got even narrower but nobody would be able to find a flaw in that smile and smooth, wholesome words. "Humph, none of your weirdness around the kid got it?" she said over Victor's head to Logan and he gave her a tight nod. Apparently satisfied she turned and yelling for her husband and the boys the family left the house leaving Logan and Victor alone in the hallway.

"Weirdness?" Victor asked, an amused look on his face.

"Bi-ness is what she means. Apparently all of my past relationships are in my file. And _she's_ allowed to read said file."

To his surprise Victor laughed, Loki would have looked at him and murmured something sad and heart wrenching. Victor laughed though and took his hand, pulling him to the bedroom. "Oh come on Logan, stop bemoaning your sad life. We have a little girl to take care of."

_Thor:_

His car roared to life and the radio immediately started blasting, some rap song was on, talking about going to the club and some hot chick the singer was going to bang. Thor rolled his eyes and shut it off while driving hurriedly over to Fandral's nearby house.

He got out of his truck and gazed at the house, just a normal house, cream colored, two stories, it looked just like his. And yet the cheery exterior looked somehow…..fake just then. There was suddenly something ominous and _wrong_ about the house that he knew so well. Thor's eyebrows knitted together, what the hell was going on? He walked quickly to the front door, long legs scissoring up the brick path, all his athletic grace going out the window and replaced by anxiety and an odd fear that he could not find the root of.

_Loki:_

The doorbell rang shrilly throughout the house effectively pausing Fandral. Loki froze as well; he was huddled against the headboard, thin chest heaving with terror. He had scooted back quickly once the senior had gotten distracted by fumbling with his jeans and kicking his shoes off. Fandral had been about to reach for him and trap Loki underneath him again when that heavenly noise had sounded.

"Fuck" the blonde senior hissed "_That_ is probably your shithead brother."

Loki couldn't help the amazement that filled his expression. God Thor, he was such an idiot, but such an amazing idiot, saving Loki so many times without even realizing it.

"Don't think this gets you out of finishing the deal." Fandral smirked

"I…but I did what you wanted." Loki said weakly, he had swallowed his pride (yes he does have a bit of pride left somewhere in there) and dropped to his knees for Fandral. All so he could have that one person to make him happy (Tony, _oh_ where was Tony when he needed him?), and so this wretched, evil, _sick_ person in front of him would stay out of his life and keep his secret.

"Yes, I suppose it'll have to do for now won't it?" Fandral drawled, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he looked over Loki's to vulnerable form.

Fandral's phone rang and he snatched it up and flipped it open, eyes never leaving Loki. "Hey Thor…..no man I heard the doorbell, one second and I'll let you in." He pushed a button and closed the phone. "I'm going to go get him, make sure your gone by the time we get back here."

"OK" Loki whispered, dipping his head and he crawled off the bed and grabbed for his clothes where they lay crumpled on the floor.

Fandral didn't even look back at him; he just walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

Loki pulled on his clothes, biting his bottom lip as he struggled past intense shaking that racked his body. At least it hadn't gone too far, he had scarified something sure, he had done something that he had never thought he would do but at least it hadn't been sex. Anything but what he had endured at the party was he could deal with. And he would be allowed a single happiness, he could have Tony. That made it worth it right? Being able to have something kind and uncomplicated would make things better. He knew that Tony could drown out these disgusting feelings he had. Already when he was around him he barely ever thought of his brother in an unnatural way. Already Tony was making things better.

Fully dressed Loki pulled open the window and dragged his to tired body outside. The cold, autumn wind hit him harshly but he relished in it, in the realness of a place other than a bedroom.

Then his feet touched the ground and sank into a puddle, the water chilled him even through his leather boots and Loki shivered. Never mind, the outdoors was a bit too real. He closed the window and turned away, ducking as he heard Thor's booming voice from inside the house. Loki walked home as quickly as he could, skirting away from the main roads and walking across people's backyards and through little patches of wilderness. Hoping that no one would see him in his current state, he ached, physically and mentally as he wandered home and all Loki wanted right now was a hot bath and to call Tony so they could talk about nothing.

_Logan:_

"Victor's pretty just like Belle!" Sara crooned and said boy laughed, and hugged the little girl as Logan watched. They were watching Beauty and the Beast and Sara had been comparing the book loving main character to Victor for about half an hour now.

"Right Logan?" Sara asked, glancing up at Logan with those wide, happy green eyes and he couldn't help but grin widely and tug at a curl of her blonde hair.

"Of course Victor's pretty." Victor was looking at him now, blood rushing to his cheeks. Logan knew for sure because the same thing was happening to him, how was it that Victor's mere presence was making him so easy to see through?

"Viccie can you braid my hair?" Sara, asked, noticing braids on someone in the movie and immediately taken in by the idea.

"Yeah _Viccie_" Logan laughed "Why don't you?"

Victor stuck his tongue out and pulled Sara onto his lap, immediately separating her hair into three sections and starting to twine it together. The little girl smiled and leaned into his touch and Logan felt his heart warm at the sight of them, Victor just being his sweet, protective self and Sara, finally around someone other than Logan who could be kind. And he realized just then that he was looking at everything in a whole new way, it was a light bulb moment. He didn't need Loki, he loved the guy desperately, sure but what had Loki ever done to make him feel good? Lately, nothing. And Victor, well he was always trying to make Logan feel good. He thrived off making people feel better. And look at the way he held Sara. That was really all Logan wanted right now, someone who would really like him for him and would protect this little girl. Hell that was all Logan had ever wanted.

He wanted Victor; Victor would be good for him. But he loved Loki, he didn't know if he could ever _not_ love Loki, no matter how little Loki cared about him. But _Victor_, he was actually a good, kind person. Logan knew that people like this were rare.

What the hell. Why is life so complicated?

* * *

><p>Well then, lots of depressing Loki-ness and some cute Logan and Victor, I like it, do you guys? I have to say all of those long reviews really brightened up my week. Thank you so much, I adore you all and <em>please<em> review some suggestions or questions or anything that you think ought to be addressed in this story. I get so caught up in my beloved angst sometimes that I forget about this little thing called plot. So if anything is confusing you just hit that little review button and I'll be sure to fix it!

Reviews are love!


	17. Chapter 17

GUYS! GUYS! I'm actually going to try to not be so angst-ridden this chapter! It'll be difficult but I'll do my best.

* * *

><p>Loki:<p>

The next day Loki had texted Tony that he was going in to school early to re-take a test for psychology so it wouldn't be necessary for him to drive him into school. Tony, being Tony had protested of course but eventually gave in. So here Loki was, incredibly early, walking to psychology, not to re-take a test, but honestly just to have a deep chat with his favorite teacher/sometimes therapist.

"Loki, hello" Professor X smiled at him from his seat at his desk, Loki grinned back and held up two starbucks that he had picked up on his walk to school.

"Peace offering for so rudely skipping class last week?"

The teacher laughed and took the offered coffee "Loki that was one of the few times you've ever missed my class. Honestly I'm madder at the people who showed up while you were gone. It was a room full of annoying, foul mouthed teenagers and I had no eye of the storm to keep me grounded."

Loki couldn't help but blush, there was a reason why Professor X was his favorite teacher, everyone liked to be considered better than they really were right? "See all of you teachers who've had me have been terribly spoiled. You think our generation is so great and intelligent and then you meet people other than me like, oh I don't know my brother for example and your illusions are shattered."

The teacher smiled sweetly "Oh yes your brother. Now if you two aren't the typical ying yang relationship I honestly don't know what is."

"I wanted to talk to you about something Professor." Loki's voice was suddenly serious, all humor and lightness gone from it.

The smile dropped off Charles's face as well "What is it Loki?"

"Well...Raven and...and Professor Lehnsherr."

"What about them?" the psychology teacher's voice was low and more serious then Loki had ever heard it at the mention of his significant other.

"Raven likes him...a lot...and well I'm worried about it. She's my friend but she's absolutely gone for him, and she's really different from how she used to be. Raven thinks the world revolves around him and I just thought you ought to know. Just in case, I don't know, if something happens I just thought I should warn you."

"Thank you Loki, but Erik already told me about her crush on him. If she tries to make any advances on him then he will pull her aside and talk to her about it. So you don't need to worry about it, he tells me everything." Professor X was leaning forward in his chair towards Loki who had dropped into the chair opposite his desk. The man's brown hair fell into his earnest eyes and his hands were folded neatly on top of the desk.

'Well...if he already knows there must not be anything to worry about right?' Loki thought to himself, still rather conflicted.

"Ok, I just thought you ought to know what I do."

"Well I appreciate that Loki."

The two sat for a moment in companionable silence, sipping at their coffees in unison. After a few minutes Professor X spoke up again. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about Loki?"

The sophomore contemplated that for a minute, because he hadn't really thought this out. He had woken up that morning and gone to see his favorite teacher on a whim. And then along the way his mind had come up with a sensible, accepted reason for such a random meeting. The situation with Raven _had_ been bugging him lately, but not so much that he would go talk to a teacher about it. Really hadn't his subconscious just been trying to pull him towards an intelligent, kind adult that could help him out of the situation he was in?

"I…..don't know." He finally said softly, staring into his coffee with a confused look on his face.

Charles:

Charles sighed and leaned back, settling into his comfortable chair, honestly he was too old to still be dealing with teenage drama. But Loki, he was different from so many of the other kids he taught. And the kid had been so sincere and sweet in telling him about that girl's crush on his Erik.

'Gosh Erik, what am I going to do with you? Always making students fall madly in love, it'll end badly for you one of these days.' He almost smiled; his best friend/partner had been breaking hearts left and right since they were college students together hoping to change the world. But now they were old (in their 30s!) and yet still dealing with tears from students and grades on tests. Being a teacher could be quite the ridiculous and nostalgic job sometimes.

"Well Loki you know I'm a counselor first and a teacher second. Unless it's something like bringing a gun to school I'll do my best to protect you from the principal."

The boy's bright eyes rose to meet his. "Ok, thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Charles smiled, alright he'll admit it, though Erik teased him relentlessly about it, helping teenagers with their problems really was what he lived for.

Tony:

He was leaning against the door of his first period, playing with his phone, scrolling through old text messages and making the screen light up. He checked the clock and rolled his eyes. Still 5 more minutes until the bell, ugh…..all he wanted was to hang out with Loki and hold his hand but the kid had said something about re-taking a test. Humph, for whatever reason he was feeling kind of suspicious about that. Then he smacked himself on the head. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he doubt Loki of all people? Loki was his favorite person right now; if he had lied to him then he probably had a good reason for it. If he didn't trust Loki then who could he trust?

Tony glanced up and saw to his surprise two people were moving down the hall towards him, unfortunately neither of them was the slight, pale, green-eyed figure he was hoping for, but instead he saw two somewhat familiar people. Logan's dark hair spiked around his face and leather jacket slung over his broad shoulders and the smaller form of Victor beside him.

"Hey" he said once they reached him, smiling at Victor and giving Logan a tight nod.

"Hey Tony!" Damn Victor seemed happy about something; Tony couldn't help but notice that he was walking _very_ close to Logan and that the older boy was looking down at him with a protective expression. "Do you have the same 1st period as Logan?"

"Yes" Tony and Logan said at the same time, they both glanced at each other and then quickly away, embarrassed.

Victor smirked "Where's Loki? I thought you guys were inseparable."

"Apparently Psychology tests take precedence over our undying love." Tony said dryly, allowing a smile to spread across his face when Victor chocked on a laugh. He saw that Logan was struggling to hold back a grin as well when he looked at Victor and wondered. He had assumed that Logan was crazy for Loki, hell it had been incredibly obvious in the way he had talked at lunch, the way he had threatened Tony. But Tony seemed to be seeing a probable interest in Victor. Hah! Now he could have Loki to himself and get Logan off his back. And Victor was a sweet kid; he deserved someone that would protect him.

"Whoa, already besties I see." Drawled a familiar, sarcastic voice, Tony turned and smiled at Loki as he walked up, messenger bag thrown over his shoulder and blue cardigan unbuttoned and swinging around his tight black tee-shirt.

"Hey gorgeous" he whispered into Loki's sweet smelling hair as he hugged him hello. He could feel Loki grin into his shoulder and when he reluctantly let him go Loki's expression was wide open and warmer then Tony was used to seeing.

"Hello there" The sophomore replied softly to him, smiling up at him, still staying close to him and Tony, feeling the positive vibes rolling off of the younger boy, slid a arm around his waist, biting at his lip to hold in his happiness when Loki allowed it.

"So what's up?" Loki asked, looking hard at Logan. From what the younger teen had told him Tony knew that he hadn't really talked to Logan lately, they had been avoiding each other. Loki didn't understand it, Tony did. It sucked to like someone and know that they could never think of you in that way.

But that's why Logan needed to pay attention to the boy beside him instead of the one next to Tony.

Victor:

He was watching Logan as he tried to think up something to say to Loki. Victor couldn't help but feel terribly for him. Lately he had just felt so in tune and sympathetic to Logan it was insane. He wasn't used to this depth of feeling that he could have for someone. He almost wanted to go back to the way things were even just a few weeks ago when his biggest problem had been his homework load and whether or not he was going to be allowed to go sleep over at Raven's that weekend. But being able to sense Logan like this was just as amazing as it was terrifying. And he could tell that Logan was no longer as oblivious to him as he had been. The guy _watched_ him now, the way he would watch Loki sometimes. With a protecting look in his gaze that rattled Victor to the bone.

But it excited him to, it made him want to protect Logan right back.

"Hey Loki, ready to glare at Lehnsherr all class for leading on Raven?" He asked, forcing a smile on his face because as much as he liked Loki and respected him as a friend he could really piss him off sometimes.

Loki grinned "Oh god yes and I have stuff to tell you about that as well."

Victor widened his eyes to show the expected level of interest and smirked, still staying close to Logan (and making sure Loki noticed just how close he was standing) as the bell rang.

"Bye" he whispered to the junior, smiling up at him and touching his arm with light fingers. Logan smiled down at him, his eyes _so_ warm and gentle. Victor hoped that everyone could see this, see Logan so sweet and open and see that it was all for him, no one else.

"I've actually got to stay in my first period today." Logan said quietly, so only Victor could hear. "I'll walk you to 2nd though."

Victor's face must have betrayed his shock because Logan was quickly closing off from him and backtracking hurriedly. "I mean, if you want me to or whatever." He said awkwardly and Victor grinned.

"Ok" he savored the quickly disguised look of happiness that Logan gave him and grabbed Loki by the arm. "Come on then, let's not be late."

Loki waved weakly at Tony who was grinning like an idiot at the younger boy and Victor couldn't help but glance over at Logan again, he wasn't even _looking_ at Loki, his eyes were fixed on Victor. And slowly warmth unfolded from his stomach to engulf his whole body, a gentle, kind type of warmth, no nervousness or fear here, just pure, un-corrupted happiness.

Tony:

"So then" Tony said, drawing out his words as he followed Logan into class and took a seat next to him "you dig Victor."

Logan looked at him sharply "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Ok maybe they weren't _quite_ friends yet. But Tony could play the tough guy game; he had played that part for years. "Oh come off it. Any shithead could see you two have got a thing, so what's the deal?"

Logan took out a notebook (Hah, as if _Logan _actually takes notes in class!) obviously trying to buy time. "We're not together." Was all he said and Tony rolled his eyes, how the hell did one get this guy to open up?

"Yeah I got that, but well….you like Loki don't you?"

Logan froze and his expression was steely and old in its seriousness "Aren't you two dating?" he asked, tension in his voice and god he _still_ wasn't looking at Tony.

"Well not officially, I'm still getting him comfortable around me but we probably will soon." Yeah once he finally got up the nerve to talk to Loki about it and actually kiss him and not just think about it.

"Huh" was all Logan said and the two were silent for a few minutes while the teacher told everyone to break up into partners and start working on a work sheet. Then finally, as the conversation got louder all around them Logan spoke up again. "We're just friends."

"You and Victor or you and Loki?" Tony asked, chewing on the end of his pencil as he stared down at the worksheet on his desk.

"Both" Logan said, a touch of despair and loneliness in his voice. Tony looked up, unable to hide the sympathy he felt for his fellow junior. Goddamn, he certainly knew what it felt like to be so surrounded and yet so horribly lonely. To be thought of as the cool, untouchable guy when really he just wanted _someone_ to help him out and protect him sometimes. Because no one can always protect themselves, everybody needs someone that they can lean on.

"Well then, seems like somebody needs to get in the game. And as Loki is taken I'd say Victor seems like quite a good choice."

Loki:

"So then" he said smoothly, raising a slender eyebrow at Victor and leaning forward across his desk to get the other boy's attention. "I talked to Professor X about Raven and Lehnsherr." He mouthed the last word, nodding at the teacher who stood at the front of the room.

Victor grinned gleefully "Oh fun, what did he say?"

"Well apparently he already knew and there's nothing to worry about." Loki shook his head "I disagree."

"He doesn't get how dedicated Raven is to the guy." Victor rolled his eyes

"Exactly" Loki agreed nodding rather frantically making Victor's gaze sharpen and Loki knew that his friend was starting to get suspicious. He was acting to hyper and bright, normally he was so downtrodden that Victor had to realize that he was hiding something.

"Boys let's focus on our work shall we?" Professor Lehnsherr said, standing in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. His dark eyes were narrow and Loki knew that he had overheard at least part of their conversation.

"Alright Professor" he said in a sing song voice and smiled inwardly as Lehnsherr glared at him.

It was funny to think of him and Professor X together. Two totally different people, sarcastic and cynical trying to get along with adorable and accepting of everyone. But they really were his two favorite teachers. That's why he _really _didn't want Raven to screw things up for them. He wanted at least two people in the world to have a happily ever after.

Thor:

He was skipping with Fandral, hanging out in the parking lot, sitting in his truck with the windows rolled down so they could soak up the late-fall chilly sun. The radio was playing softly in the background as the two seniors stared outside, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Loki was flipping the fuck out last night." Thor finally said, damn he hated it when things just popped out of him like that. But it had just been building up in him since yesterday night when Loki had slammed his door in his face and ignored him.

"_Hey Loki" Thor called, standing in the doorway of his brother's room. He had been planning to talk to Loki about that Tony kid, make sure he was being safe and smart, typical big brother stuff._

"_What?" Loki snapped his voice thin and wavering like a kite in the wind. He was lying on his stomach on his bed, mountains of homework surrounding him, a steaming mug of tea in his thin hand._

"_Um, where…..were you after school today?" Thor asked, uneasy now, shit Loki, thanks for completely screwing up his good mood. One single word from his baby brother and he would crumble, this was ridiculous._

"_Out" he drawled, contempt and teenage superiority obvious in his voice._

"_With who?" Thor asked, leaning against the doorway and crossing his arms, glaring down at his brother._

"_What's it to you?" Loki sat up in bed and Thor saw that his eyes had been wiped clean of makeup and were tinged with red, his mouth looked slightly swollen and Thor flashed back to the night of the party._

_He tensed up, his hands curling into fists as his protective instincts took over and he took a step into Loki's room. "Brother what happened?"_

"_Again, what's it to you?" Loki smirked, and Jesus this was going to kill Thor, when would things be normal and bright again?_

"_You're my brother Loki. What the hell happened?" He kept his voice low, his mother couldn't hear this, couldn't know just how scary things had gotten for her two sons._

"_Nothing Brother, don't you have Sif or Steve to go make out with? No use talking to me when you have something better waiting for you." Loki said with an obviously fake smile crossing his face, there was something desperate and frantic about that smile, something hidden lurking behind his eyes._

"_Fuck Loki when will you talk to me again?" He asked his control seriously shattering at the fakeness of his little brother's expression. _

_Loki stood up and strode across the room, with quick, jerking steps and shoved Thor back with a small push. It was nothing, he could barely even feel it but the force in Loki's expression was enough to knock him on his back so he stepped out of the doorway. "I'm talking right now aren't I?" Loki hissed, malice quavering in his voice as he slammed the door shut in Thor's face. And he couldn't even be mad at Loki, because all that rudeness and that huge wall around him was so obviously fake, all just a ploy for attention and love that he still wanted to comfort his brother._

But he sure as hell couldn't tell Fandral all of _that_. Speaking of Fandral….the guy had tensed all over and was snapping a rubber band around his wrist in uneven time with the music that played on the radio. "What did he do?" Fandral asked and his voice was completely normal and chill, rather uncaring sounding actually so Thor put the oddness out of his mind.

"I don't even know. He just flips out on me for no real reason. And those losers he hangs out with! That Logan kid is a criminal, I know it and he has some new boyfriend to, it's disgusting."

"So did he actually come out to you?" Fandral asked flippantly and completely off subject in Thor's mind.

"He didn't have to. I've known since we were little. The kid used to dress up in our mom's clothes all the time. And he always wanted to be the mother whenever we would play together." Thor smiled fondly at the memory of little kid Loki, all big eyes and curls of black hair as he stumbled around in Frigga's high heeled shoes. And the way he used to just watch his baby brother have fun doing that, or reading a book, or just staring up in the sky, he had loved that as well. Thor had been content just to watch Loki as he disappeared into his own fantasy world, he would watch him to make sure he stayed safe. He had never understood how Loki could find fun in things like that but he kind of liked that they were so different and at least they would always be similar in blood, that was something that rose above likes and dislikes.

But oh hell, that had been too sensitive and girly to say, Fandral had rolled his eyes at him and changed the subject to dissing on his psychology teacher, Professor X. Thor shut his mouth, that was Loki's favorite teacher but he just nodded and agreed, because that was what was expected of him.

Logan:

So Tony had been trying to become best friends with him all class long and it was starting to piss Logan off. Though he was pretty surprised over how accepting Tony had been over his liking of Loki and Victor at the same time. He had been amazingly accepting and supportive actually. Ok Logan could admit it, Tony was a good guy, if he hadn't been crazy for Loki for 2 years now he probably would even want to be friends with him. As the bell rang for second period he waved a goodbye to Tony who was watching him with a crooked smirk and hurried out the door.

Victor was waiting in the hallway for him, a smile that he was struggling to hide on his face. Logan grinned, unashamed to have his cool composure broken because this kid was so goddamn adorable. His dark hair was messy around his face and brown eyes bored into Logan, florescent lights bouncing off that silver scar that ran the length of his cheek. One day he would have to ask him how he had gotten something that looked so painful.

"Hey there" Victor said when Logan neared him, adjusting his backpack by the strap "I've got art next, kill me now please."

"What's wrong with art?" Logan asked, confused and pointedly ignoring Loki as he walked out of Lehnsherr's classroom.

"I'm a math and science person, _not_ a draw about your feelings type of person." Victor smirked, flipping Logan's stomach around and tying it in knots over just how cute this kid could be.

"Oh I see, so you're a push everything down with logic and numbers type of person. No wonder we get along so well." Logan took him by the elbow and shoved past people in the hallways, acting as a barrier for the slighter boy.

"Hah, except you push feelings down with cheap beer and smashing things." Victor laughed, poking Logan in the arm sharply.

They were silent until they reached the door to Victor's art class and Logan stopped him with a hand closing around his wrist. "Victor…."He trailed off and glanced away, expression frantic and a little wary.

"Ok Logan what are we doing here?" Victor asked brusquely, his voice trying to be hard but Logan could hear the softness and concern in them no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"What do you mean?" he replied, automatically evading anything that required emotions.

"Don't hide out in there Logan, what are we? Do we like each other or not? Cause last time I checked you were panting after Loki and didn't know I existed." Victor had taken a step closer to him and grabbed at his hand, eyes wide and conflicted.

"I don't know Vic, I like you." Logan was trying hard not to be overcome by the feel of Victor pressed so close to him, they were practically flush against each other. But students were streaming past them into the classroom and he could feel the weight of their stares. This school wasn't to accepting, the only reason there weren't evil words being thrown at them as well as the stares was because of how imposing Logan could be.

"But?" Victor asked his eyebrows drawing together as he took a cautious step away from Logan.

"I don't know if I can get over Loki. I'm sorry Victor."

Victor:

There was something final in Logan's voice that worried Victor. He didn't want whatever this was to be over! He just wanted to understand what was going on! But shit that pissed him off that Logan was still so crazy in love with Loki. Logan had been on his radar for years but he had put it out of his mind because who would ever like someone like him? But now there was a chance, a crazy, terrifying, amazing chance to have something exciting and Loki was in the way of it! The guy had never liked Logan, not in the same way that Logan had liked him. Why continue loving someone who couldn't ever feel the same way? Damn, those were words that he could apply to himself. Because Logan was someone that he could fall in love with given the chance and he didn't want to fall with no one to catch him because they were too busy waiting on someone else.

Then the bell rang.

Victor let go of Logan's hand. "I feel sorry for you Logan. You know he can't love you, why torture yourself like this?"

Raven:

She was late to art class; the bell was just ringing as she hurried into the arts building. She saw Logan walking away from her class, his head down and posture stiff. He swept past her seemingly without noticing that she was there and Raven was pretty sure that his eyes were red.

Raven dove into her classroom just as the teacher was about to close the door and shot him a winning smile and a quick "It won't happen again, sorry." Then she took her seat next to Victor and got out her sketch book, flipping to a portrait that she had been working on.

"Such a bad kid" Victor tsked her and shook his head despairingly.

Raven tapped him on the head with a charcoal pencil. "Shut up and get out your work dear."

He glanced at her portrait and his gaze rose up to meet hers, eyes disapproving. "That is supposed to be a picture of me and yet it's _somehow_ starting to look like Lehnsherr."

"Huh wonder how that could have happened." she smiled, fake innocence in her voice and Victor's glare intensified.

"Listen to me Raven. You're getting in too deep. I know that nothing has happened yet but what if it does? There's a reason why relationships with teachers are illegal, it always ends with somebody in jail and somebody else screwed up and in counseling."

Raven sighed, Victor meant well, they all did but they just didn't understand. Loki had Tony now, Logan had Loki, and Victor seemed to have Logan. They all had somebody to sigh and dream over. She had never had that. She had always just been that girl who hung out with all the gay people at school and never got a boyfriend. She was weird, her hair and style was ever changing and apparently that intimidated guys or something so most of them stayed away from her. And then finally she met someone who didn't even seem to notice her outward appearance. He listened to everything she said and would be there if she needed a shoulder to cry on. But of course he had to be a teacher with a sweetheart of a life partner. Why was it that Raven always seemed to attract gay guys?

Though she wasn't too sure about his sexuality anymore, she had overheard something a week back…

_She had stayed after school to get some help for the upcoming history test with Professor Lehnsherr, or as she liked to call him in her head, Erik._

"_Raven, pay attention will you?" the smile in his eyes betrayed the harshness of his voice so Raven didn't take offense. _

"_Sorry Professor." She directed her attention back to the board where he was going over dates and battles of the civil war._

_She took notes for about 10 more minutes until Erik put down his white board marker and walked over to her desk and knelt beside it. "Raven, I'm glad you've been so dedicated to doing well in this class but I have to wonder if everything is alright at home."_

_Her eyes darted up to meet his; he was close, really close to her. The school was mostly empty, the door was shut. It was like all of her fantasies come to life. God he was beautiful. The strong bones of his face, and that short dark hair, his large hands and the way his black sweater tugged along the lines of his broad shoulders. She couldn't handle this; it was too much perfection, to close to her._

"_Of course Professor, everything is fine." She smiled, knowing that he would see the truth in her eyes. Everything was fine; it's just that she was so dedicated to him, that's why she was coming in after school so often and for so long. But so way could Raven tell him all that._

"_How about you call me Erik when we're after school." He smiled_

"_Ok then" she grinned at him, leaning a bit closer and he didn't move back. He stayed where he was, and his hand was on her desk, Raven's hand darted a bit closer, the tips of her fingers touching his. They stayed that way for the space of a few seconds until there was a knock on the door and Erik shot away from her as if he had been electrically shocked. _

_Professor X stuck his head in the door. "Erik, you ready to go home?" he asked, a sweet smile on his face. When he saw how close the teacher and student were his eyebrows furrowed together and his soft brown eyes looked confused._

"_Yes, of course." Erik replied smiling easily at Charles and heading over to his desk to gather up his papers. "Raven do you have a ride home?"_

"_Yeah Er-" She cut her self off, warned by the way Erik's hands had tightened compulsively on his briefcase. "Professor, my mom should be here in a few minutes to pick me up."_

"_Ok good, I'll see you tomorrow then." That was obviously her cue to leave so Raven picked up her notebooks and shoved them into her backpack, hurrying out of the room with a nod to Professor X. she was phoning her mom out in the hallway when the door slammed shut and she heard voices coming from inside the classroom. She ended the call on her phone and crept closer to press her ear to the door._

"_What was going on Erik?" Charles's voice was low and sad and damn Raven felt like such a bitch now._

"_Nothing, I was helping her study for a test."_

"_Then why did you jump up like that when I walked in, the look on your face Erik, I know that look."_

"_Darling come on, don't talk like that. You know I've never cheated on you." Erik sounded so imploring and betrayed that it made Raven's heart ache._

"_I trust you honey, I'm just worried. This is a hormonal teenage girl with a crush, nothing could stop a force that powerful." There was a bit of humor in Professor X's voice now and Raven felt the tension leave her, he didn't sound to distraught, maybe she hadn't ruined everything._

"_Don't be worried Char, nothing is going to happen." But there was something in his voice just then, a little quaver that made Raven think that maybe he wasn't being entirely truthful._

"I just….I can't help it Victor. I've tried to stop liking him, believe me I have tried."

Victor looked sympathetic and looked away from her to work on the shading of his charcoal drawing of her. "I know you have, just try a little harder alright? This can only end badly."

"Most things in life end badly, that's just the way life is." She looked over at Victor's drawing and smiled indulgently, it really looked nothing like her. He wasn't too good at art; the only thing that he had gotten right was her bleached white hair.

"Here, let me help." She laughed taking his sketchbook and tracing out light lines for him to shade in.

* * *

><p>My dear, lovely readers this took awhile and I sort of failed in the whole not being depressing thing that I was going for but that's ok because Logan and Victor are so freaking cute I could die. Also I know that all of these guys are just ridiculously ooc but deal with it, their pretty and sad, what more could one ask for?<p>

Reviews make me feel better about myself!


	18. Chapter 18

Victor:

Lunch was awkward to say the least. Logan was watching Victor out of the corner of his eye while the sophomore studiously ignored him. Loki and Tony were laughing and flirting like crazy while Raven rolled her eyes and pretended to gag for Victor's benefit. He didn't find it to funny though, not while Logan was staring at him like this, his dark eyes intense and shadowed even under the bright fluorescents of the cafeteria.

"Victor" Loki was saying, trying to draw his attention back to reality.

"Hm?" He asked, smiling at the sight of Tony and Loki sitting close together, he knew that they had to be holding hands under the table, he could tell by their smiles and the way they glanced at each other with conspiring looks in their eyes.

"Want to go to the movies this weekend?" There was something sympathetic in his gaze and Victor knew that Loki hadn't missed the tension between him and Logan, especially compared to the way they had been acting this morning, as if no one else mattered in the world.

"Sure" he turned away even more from Logan, no matter how much Victor wanted to talk to him, no matter how drawn to this guy he was, Logan really needed to figure out whatever the hell it was that he wanted before Victor was going to get involved with him. "What should we watch?"

"_Well_" Tony starts with the air of someone who knows that he's about to start an argument "I wanted to go see the Grey."

"EW, no" Victor and Loki said at the same time and they both turned to grin at each other.

"You first Victor" Loki smirked, sitting forward, placing his elbows on the table and leaning on them so his collarbone become even more pronounced than usual under the thin material of his tee-shirt, Victor saw Tony glance at Loki and swallow, a light blush coloring his tan cheeks. Victor resisted the urge to glance at Logan to see how he was taking that. He also resisted the urge to do the same thing as Loki, maybe start a little unconscious (on Loki's part) battle for Logan.

"Well, you see Tony. We are quite the girly group"

"Speak for yourself" Logan growled, it was the first thing he had said since lunch had started and they all looked at him in surprise.

"Well except for that rippling example of masculinity right there." He nodded in Logan's direction with a smile coupled with his harsh tone. "But like I was saying, we are, with the exception of Logan, incredibly feminine. Movies full of sweaty, not very attractive guys, fighting wolves is not what we are into."

"Now sweaty, _attractive_ guys fighting wolves is something else entirely." Loki grinned, nudging closer to Tony and waggling his eyebrows at him, causing the junior to flush even more.

Tony:

Ok, this boy would just be the death of him. This was just getting ridiculous. Loki should not have such an extreme effect on him. Tony barely knew the guy and yet he was being driven mad over him. When you're used to not caring about anyone except yourself, liking someone so much could be quite terrifying.

"So much flirt this early can't be healthy Lo'." Raven smirked in Loki's direction over the coffee that she had guilt-tripped Logan into skipping school to go buy her (the man is a total softie at heart).

Tony smiled gratefully at her as Loki fired back some offhanded comment and the two started mock fighting. She caught his glance and raised her eyebrows at him, letting him know that ok, she approved, and if Loki liked him then she did to.

Victor was smiling to, obviously ignoring Logan, who had been watching him the whole lunch period. Tony glanced between the two of them and nodded to Logan, drawing his attention. 'What's going on with you two?' Tony's gaze was saying as he flicked his eyes over at Victor. Logan shrugged and rolled his eyes. Either he had no idea, or he just didn't want to talk about it. But it was probably the latter.

The junior was watching Logan carefully, really feeling bad for him. He actually saw a lot of who he used to be in Logan, and he really did want to be friends with him.

He must have been spacing out because Loki was gripping his hand tighter and tugging at his sleeve.

"Tony" he whined, lips curving into a smile when Tony jumped and glanced over at him "If you keep gazing at my friends like that I'm going to have to get jealous."

Tony laughed and took Loki's other hand, intertwining their fingers "Hmm and I've heard that the hotter someone is the crazier they can be, how worrying…."

Loki snickered "Hun you have no idea just how crazy I can be." he muttered, smirk working its way across his face.

Tony reddened and glanced around, nobody was paying attention to them. Raven and Victor where engaged in some debate on whether or not it was worth it to pay the outrageous ticket price at the movies. Of course he would be the only one to hear these _horrid_ things that Loki was saying, these things that were tying him up inside and warming the pit of his stomach.

Then the bell rang and Loki was still watching him, his bright eyes narrow and playful and slender hands interlaced with Tony's. Damn where had all of Tony Stark's famous smooth talking gone? Right out the window along with his sanity.

"You've got to get to class dear." Loki said softly, pulling Tony out of his daze and the junior shook his head and extracted his hands from Loki's, snatching up his backpack and leaning down to peck the shorter boy on the cheek. He glanced around, everyone was getting up and walking out of the cafeteria, throwing used food trays in the trash and shoving each other in their hurry to get out the door.

"I'll meet you outside after school, kay?"

"Alright" Loki was stepping close to him and looking up at Tony with _that_ look that was pretty much universally known. That look when you lock eyes with the person and their gaze is open and trusting and you know it would be the perfect moment to kiss them….

But he was too much of a goddamn coward. So he just smiled uneasily and turned away, hoping Loki wouldn't see the conflict that was chasing its way across his expression.

Loki:

Tony didn't kiss him.

He didn't know why the hell not, Tony was a _guy_ and he thought Loki was hot and Loki was right there, open and allowing it to happen. He had expected to be kissed right then and it didn't happen and somehow that made Tony that much more intriguing to him. This man was not like any other that he had met. And that was wonderful, and scary.

Logan was walking ahead of him, head down, hands shoved deep in his pockets. Victor and Raven had disappeared the second the bell rang so Loki sighed, shouldered his messenger bag and hurried up to Logan, slipping a hand through his crook of his arm.

"Hey" he smiled softly up at his friend "Sorry we haven't been hanging out lately." He babbled "I've just been getting the vibe that you didn't want to talk."

"Naw its fine Loki" Logan forced a smile on his face. "I was pissed and being immature."

"Why were you mad though?"

"It's nothing; you know how I get sometimes."

"That I do." Loki grinned then paused and bit his lip "Do you like Tony?"

"Actually yes" Logan smiled "He's a good guy Loki, he's making it hard for me to hate him."

"Aww over-protective Logan!" Loki snickered as they walked into study hall "How cute."

Logan:

The junior stayed quiet because Loki had completely misinterpreted what he had meant. He wanted to hate Tony because Tony had Loki and Logan wanted Loki. But he couldn't cause the guy actually was pretty alright.

And then there was Victor.

He was never far from Logan's thoughts anymore. Loki vs. Victor, damn, they were waging a war in his mind. Two beautiful, intelligent, funny, sweet teenagers, except one he had loved forever and the other he had just started to like. And if Loki was worth his love then why would he have started liking Victor in the first place? Now that was something to think on.

"So what's going on with you and Vic?" Loki asked, his green eyes twinkling with mirth as they sat down next to each other at a long table and Loki pulled out his notebooks.

"What do you mean?" Logan played as innocent as he possibly could, directing his gaze to the table top.

"Don't start with me Logan. I saw the way you two were acting this morning, all wrapped up in each other. But then he didn't even look at you today during lunch."

"Well….we've been hanging out more then we used to. And…I don't know, there was a….." he trailed off, embarrassed by all this deepness.

"A spark?" Loki guessed, smile returning to his face.

"Oh shut up." The junior muttered, running a large hand through his mussed hair.

"No, Logan I love it! The two of you would be wonderful together." The black haired sophomore leaned towards him, his voice going up an octave with his intensity. "You know Victor has always thought you were great. I bet he's liked you forever and is just realizing it now."

"Or he just gave up on me because he saw how I am with you." Logan said softly, finally looking up to meet Loki's gaze, wanting to see how he would take it. When the hell would Loki realize that he had been in love with him for years? It was ridiculous that someone this smart could be so thick.

Just like he expected, Loki drew back, a scared look overtaking his expression, of course he tried to play it off as nothing, hurry up and get moving on to some safer subject. "Oh come on Logan, Victor isn't that weak. He wouldn't give up just because you think somebody else is cute."

"You know that's not what I mean Loki. When are you going to accept that I'm in love with you?" There, he had said it. Those words that were terrifying in their blunt truth, they stayed there in the air between the two students. Now that he had said it those words were never going anywhere.

The two were staring at each other, both unsure on what to say next when the study hall teacher finally breezed into the classroom. "Alright, get to work!" she shouted, immediately hunkering down over her computer and completely ignoring the group of students who started talking again, even louder than before.

"You don't mean that." Loki murmured, almost to quiet for Logan to hear. He was looking so scared that all Logan wanted to do was take back his words and make things normal and safe again. But he had been doing that for years, it was time to finally get some answers.

"I do Loki, you know I do. I know that you're with Tony now, I'm fine with that. I just want you to know what I've been holding back."

"I'm not officially with him actually." Loki muttered, tracing an old pencil pattern on the desk with a single, pale finger and not meeting Logan's gaze.

"See there it is again. This school year you've been acting so strange. You used to flaunt everything about yourself. And now…..you're so insecure and closed off. It's like you're scared of being with someone, whether it's romantic or just as friends and I don't understand why." Loki stayed quiet so Logan leaned closer to him and snatched up his hands, his voice lowering to a whisper "Come on Loki, you can trust me, what happened?"

"I wish I could tell you." Loki's voice sounded strange, like he was speaking underwater, as if the words he was saying were literally being ripped out of him.

"You can, I promise." Logan was seriously frightened now, this was not normal, this was not the way his best friend should be acting.

"No, I really can't tell anyone. Please just believe me. I _can't_. Just trust that I have it under control."

"I don't know if I can do that Loki." Logan shifted in his chair, dropping his voice, hoping that the students glancing over at them would take the hint and look away.

"Well you're going to have to. Maybe when it's all over I can tell you but for now it's too risky."

"Loki your scaring me" Logan whispered, that was something he hadn't said since he was a little boy being taken away from his parents and thrown into foster care. _'I'm scared, you're scaring me.' _He had thought that he had moved past such vulnerability years ago.

"I'm sorry Logan. This is why I haven't told you. I don't want you to spend all your time worrying about me." The smaller boy paused, finally looked up, his eyes were red, but he was blinking furiously to keep from crying in class. With what looked like a huge effort he swallowed hard and forced a smile on his face. "That's why you should focus on Victor; I can guarantee that he won't be as ridiculously girly as I am."

Logan smiled reluctantly "Girly or not your wonderful Lo."

"So is Victor, now tell me about what happened between you two."

Loki:

Well that had been scary. Everything had almost been found out. He had been on the cusp of telling Logan _every single detail_. But then he came to his senses. If he had told then Logan would want to go to the police, then there would be a trial where Fandral would tell everyone about his sick secret and he knew there wasn't enough evidence for him to win. He probably would be labeled as insane. Oh and his mother would be heartbroken, and his father would hate him even more then he already does.

He could never tell.

But what was up with Logan acting like this? Saying that he was in love with Loki, that was bad, but it couldn't be true right? Logan knew Loki to well to love him. He knew how terrible he was, it was amazing that he was even still hanging around him.

He was proud of him though, liking someone sweet like Victor. Someone that had a heart and didn't destroy everything he touched. He hoped that they would get together. Then at least two people he loved could have a happily ever after.

Raven:

She was in history with Eric, _awesome. _It was wonderful that this was the last class of her day. Ending the day with Eric was the best thing in the world.

She sat in the very front of the class, head resting on her hand, long hair falling into her eyes. She blew it out of her face impatiently already bored with the white; maybe she should die it blue over the weekend, or just chop it all off. 'Wonder how Eric likes short hair?' she mused, smiling softly to herself.

And elbow in her side cut off her fantasies and she glanced to the side to glare at Rouge. "What?"

The freshman smirked and twirled a finger around her dark hair "Want to be partners for the PowerPoint?"

"Yeah why not" Raven rolled her eyes as she flipped through the packet of topics that was going around the class.

She was opening up her laptop and pulling up PowerPoint when she noticed Rouge was staring at her. Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes again "What Rouge?"

"How's Logan? I…..haven't talked to him in a while." The younger girl's expression was a little sad and lonely and Raven was hit with a sudden wave of sympathy. She had heard about Rouge's crush on Logan and the way she had annoyed Loki on the bus about it but she hadn't really taken it seriously before now. She defiantly understood how it felt to like someone who could never be with you, whether because it was illegal or because they loved someone else, it sucked either way.

"He's…..ok." She said softly "You know he's mainly into guys' right?" Ok a little blunt but she didn't want Rouge to think that Logan didn't like her because she wasn't cute enough or something stupid like that.

"I figured that out yeah."

"He liked you though, but just as a friend." Raven said, hoping to make the girl feel a little better.

"Yeah I know, it kind of sucks though."

Raven laughed "Believe me, I understand. If liking someone was easy it wouldn't be called a _crush_."

Rouge grinned reluctantly and looked at Raven with a new understanding and respect before leaning forward to help her with the project.

When the bell rang for class Raven was slow to pack up her things, Rouge waited with her, bright pink backpack slung over her shoulder, the rest of the class had emptied out and the two girls were headed for the door when Professor Lehnsherr called for them to stop.

"Raven could I speak with you for a moment?"

She stopped immediately, feeling warmth spread throughout her body. "Of course" she smiled at the teacher. "I'll see you later Rouge."

"Kay" The freshman was looking back and forth the two of them, dark eyes wide and conflicted but at Raven's words she seemed reassured and walked out of the classroom.

Eric walked over to the door and closed it, the click of the door echoing throughout the classroom.

"Don't you have to grade papers or something Professor?" Raven asked, purposely not using his first name, she didn't know if that would be appropriate or accepted, he was confusing her, the look on his face….

"No, it's fine, I'd rather put off my work."

"What did you want to talk to me about then?"

He actually looked nervous…whoa, that made Raven feel like a bit of a badass.

"Um….well…..I don't think the way you and I have been acting is very…..appropriate. And that is mostly my fault, and I'm very sorry but I believe we ought to re-establish some boundaries. Our relationship…..god I shouldn't even be saying that word. We are a teacher and student and that's it, right Raven?" Oh my god, he was actually babbling, he looked terribly freaked out.

"Of course, I…..I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I'm really sorry Professor." Well now she felt like shit, Raven noticed the bruised shadows under his eyes and somehow instinctively knew that he and Professor X had been fighting and it was because of her, and all the _special_ attention that Eric had been paying her.

"No Raven, don't be sorry. It's my fault; the way I've been acting…..it was wrong. I apologize." His face looked wretched and Raven wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him, wanted to hold him close and take away that horrible tiredness in his expression.

"Eric" she whispered "I don't want you to be sorry." the single syllable was a caress on her lips.

_Oh_ his eyes widened when she said his first name, he crossed the few steps it was to reach her with quick jerking little steps and then they were close, so close. All of these months of class together, hours spent after school, the way they would lock eyes across the classroom. It all flashed across her eyes as Eric reached up a hand to push back her curtain of pale hair. His breath hitched in his throat, she could hear the tiny gasp that he made and she felt it echoed in the pit of her stomach. His eyes were glazed over, unaware of anything it seemed like.

Then he was closer, pressing near to her, there was only maybe an inch of space between the two of them. God he was right _there_ in front of her and she could see the lines cut into the corners of his eyes and each individual eyelash, the way his lips were shaped. He was more real and human to her then than he had ever been.

Eric:

There she was. Right there in front of him. She was small, much shorter then he was, shorter then _Charles_ even, his mind whispered, laughing cruelly at the situation he had gotten himself into. _Shit_ Charles. What the fuck was he doing?

But she was still right in front of him, little and delicate, bleached white hair long and falling in waves around her shoulders, her eyes were big and surrounded by long black lashes, mascara was smudged on those lashes messily as if she had been running late this morning. He smiled and touched her cheek again with light fingers, he felt as if anything more would break her into a million little pieces. He couldn't remember ever wanting to be this gentle with someone. Maybe with Charles, he had been, at the beginning, but then Charles had proved to be so strong, so much stronger than he was. He didn't think this little girl was that strong.

He leaned closer, his head angling downward towards hers, she rose up on her tiptoes and their lips grazed together. Just a tiny shock of contact and then the phone rang, harsh and blunt in the thick silence of the room. They jumped away from each other and Raven skittered in the opposite direction, falling against one of the desks with a loud thump and then straightening up, blush rising to her cheeks.

Eric avoided her stare and picked up the phone, wincing when he heard who was on the other end.

"Hello Charles."

Charles:

He hated being ruled by his emotions like this. Eric was always telling him not to get so worked up over ridiculous things. But he couldn't help it; he knew way to much about the mind and how people worked. He and Eric had both been so overworked and stressed out lately, it wouldn't surprise anyone if something happened between him and some pretty, misunderstood teenager.

But he trusted Eric, he loved him, they had been together for 10 years, he shouldn't still be worried that he would move on to someone else, someone cuter and less geeky, someone cooler that didn't analyze every single word that was said.

Charles sighed and let his head drop onto the table, arms splaying out and knocking over a few papers.

"Charles?" Storm called from the open doorway.

Said teacher glanced up through his mussed brown hair at his student teacher/best friend. "I'm fine, you can go home if you want." he muttered, noticing that the hallways had already cleared out; he probably should go home soon to.

"You sure?" she asked, eyes narrow and concerned "Everything alright with Eric?"

"Of course, don't worry so much hun. Go home and have a bottle of wine in front of the TV."

"Don't you mean glass?" she asked, laughter dancing its way across her expression.

"Oh, well apparently I've been doing it wrong my whole life." He drawled, running a quick hand through his hair, pushing it back from his forehead and rolling his shirt sleeves up, pulling his grade book towards him.

Storm accepted his show of nonchalance and smiled at him, throwing a wave over her shoulder as she turned to leave. "See you tomorrow Char!"

"Bye" he called softly back, pushing his grade book away the second she was out of sight and grabbing his cell phone from his desk drawer, keying in a number he knew better than his own.

"Hello Charles" Eric picked up after only two rings; he sounded odd, tense, nervous even. He wasn't used to hearing that in Eric's voice.

"What happened?" Charles asked, damn when had his voice turned so hard and mean sounding?

"What are you talking about darling?" It wasn't a question; they both knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Don't leave, don't let her leave, I'm coming over there." His words were commanding, they filled up the conversation, the room, the whole school.

"Darling what are you talking about?" Eric repeated, his voice sounded stressed and thin, the way he always sounded when he was trying to keep his emotions in check and Charles's heart skipped a beat.

"Don't call me that when I'm this upset, and don't play dumb when we both know you are far from it." He whispered into the phone, cradling it against his cheek and picking up his backpack, slinging over his shoulder and hurrying out of the room.

"I'm sorry."

"So there is something to be sorry for." The psychology teacher said softly, letting his eyes close for a half second, drawing in a huge breath and trying to ground himself, it didn't work. The world was spinning around and everything he knew as normal was crashing. He shook his head and quickened his pace.

"Yes, I….._shit_." Eric murmured, he sounded just as distraught as Charles felt and the man felt a little trickle of sympathy. This wasn't all Eric's fault, he had done something wrong but everyone had those little moments of insanity right? He turned into the history hallway and quickly located Eric's classroom. The door was shut and Charles bit his lip, it was chapped from too many long nights of worrying at it, it seemed like all he had been doing lately was worry. As he opened the door he hit end on the call.

Eric was standing by his desk, phone still pressed against his ear, his dark hair was messy and there were lines cut into his face that Charles couldn't remember ever having seen before. Then across the room was Raven. She was standing against one of the desks, backpack hanging off her shoulder and expression shocked.

"Professor X" she whispered, eyes filling up with tears, she bowed her head and covered her face with her hands. Charles felt terribly for her, she was just a teenager; she shouldn't be mixed up in something as adult as this.

"It's alright Raven." He said quietly, completely ignoring Eric, walking over to her and helping her into a chair, he pushed back her long white hair from her face and forced her to meet his gaze. "_You're_ not in trouble just tell me what happened."

Thor:

When school was finally over Thor waved quick goodbyes to his friends, sent Sif an apology message for whatever it was that he had done wrong this time and hurried out to the parking lot. He was in his truck and turning up the radio when Steve knocked on his window, all American grin plastered across his tan face.

"Hey man!" he called through the window

Thor smiled and rolled it down, bracing his elbows against the car door and leaning forward. "What's up bro?"

"Clint's parents are out of town tonight, it'll be a rager."

Both blonde seniors laughed in anticipation of what was sure to be a fun night.

"You know I'm there." Thor said "Just text me the time later today, I'll pick you up."

"Alright!" Steve slammed the side of the truck with an open palm, ecstatic and as he turned away he shoved a hand up in the air, high fiving Loki as he walked past him.

"What's he on about?" The younger brother asked, smiling and leaning on the open window, getting all up in Thor's personal space. "Did you finally accept his proposal to be friends with benefits?"

"Just because of that _one_ time when we were both really drunk….." Thor whined, turning down his music and pouting at Loki, vaguely taking notice of how happy his brother looked.

"Thor, I found you two _spooning _on your bed…..and _Steve_ was the big spoon!"

"I've obviously come in at an interesting part of this conversation." Tony smirked his way up to the pair of brothers and looped an arm around Loki's waist, catching his thin fingers in the sophomore's belt loops. "Hey Thor." He smiled charmingly at the older boy and Thor couldn't help but like him for that easy, simple grace about him. Though that possessive arm mangled around his baby brother's waist was pissing him off a bit. But Loki's brows were climbing his hairline and his tight expression was warning him to stay cool so Thor did.

"Hi Tony, Loki do you want a ride home?" he asked, keeping his voice carefully polite. Loki actually looked happy, open and alert for once and he didn't want to ruin that by being rude to his boyfriend.

"No, Tony can give me a ride right?" Loki glanced over at the junior, smiling; his black hair had been tossed around by the wind and rain and was starting to curl. Thor bit his lip, smiling inwardly, knowing how Loki hated his hair to curl. He thought it made him look childish.

"Of course" Tony's grin looked like it was going to split his face in half. Thor liked him more now, obviously this guy was absolutely _gone_ over his brother, and he only hoped that Loki wouldn't break his heart.

Tony:

Today rocked. He had an arm around Loki and Thor was allowing it! And Loki was allowing it!

He guided the sophomore away from his brother as the truck roared to life and sped out of the parking lot. Loki turned and smiled at him and then raised his eyebrows at the arm that encircled his waist. "Bit possessive today aren't we?"

Tony's arm shot away "Oh sorry"

A smirk spread across Loki's face "I didn't say that I didn't like It." then his fingers were touching Tony's forearm and sliding down his arm until their hands were interlaced. "I like this better though."

Tony grinned "Ok" he couldn't manage anything more eloquent or witty, not when he was feeling like this, so wanted and accepted. Had he ever held hands with anyone? Maybe Pepper, but that had just been as best friends, whenever one of them needed a shoulder to cry on or something. Other than that he had never had an actual _relationship_, one where he really wanted to spend time with the person. And thinking of Pepper…he really did miss her, and she would adore Loki.

"So sometime I want you to meet a friend of mine."

"Oh really?" Loki sounded intrigued "An ex?"

"Well actually yes we dated in like, middle school, but we're mostly just best friends."

Loki smiled "That's so sweet." And he sounded sincere for once, and maybe even a little jealous. "Boy?"

"Girl, her names Pepper, she's very bossy and likes weird music, you'll like her. We were both in the same middle school and then dropped out in 8th grade to be homeschooled."

"Why?" They were walking towards Tony's Volvo, groups of kids were looking at it, awed by something new and different from the beat up vans and trucks that plagued the school parking lot.

"Oh, well you know how this town is, not very accepting of the kids who were leather and dye their hair. We were total outcasts and our parents were both rich enough to afford tutors so it worked out fine." Tony held open the passenger side door for Loki and then crossed to the other side of the car, waving off groups of students who wanted to engage this new, obviously loaded kid.

"Did you dye your hair?" Loki asked, fighting back a laugh.

"Um, yes, in 7th grade I had purple streaks. It's amazing that people actually believed that I was straight honestly."

Loki was watching him; eyes not as soft as they had been a minute ago, Tony avoided his glance, focusing on the road as he pulled out of the parking lot. "So, what did you pretend to be straight or something?"

"Honestly you're the first guy I've been with." Tony said quietly, choking out what he had been so scared of saying. And now it all came out in a rush. "I was terrible for a while Loki, even just last year. I was really fucked up, I partied all the time, drinking, smoking, I hooked up with ever girl in sight."

"Why?" Loki was still staring at him, bright eyes wide and confused.

"I suppose I was just trying to hide myself. I was…..really confused about everything. So…..I don't know how to be with a guy Loki. I'm trying, but I feel like I'm just going to do everything wrong." They had stopped at a red light, the car idled, and Tony wished that his car wasn't in such perfect shape so it would make some noise to fill up this awkward silence.

"Tony…" Loki's voice sounded different, chocked up, affectionate. When the junior turned to look at him, preparing himself mentally for the worst Loki reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, jerking him towards him and pressing their lips together.

The kiss was different, not quite perfect, their noses bumped together but _damn_ Loki was a good kisser. He smiled into Tony's mouth and pecked the corner of his lips gently. Tony groaned in displeasure when Loki pulled away, already missing the taste of coffee and mint gum in his mouth. The black haired boy smiled "You didn't do that wrong. I think you'll be just fine Tony."

* * *

><p>Ohmygod guys I'm so sorry this took so ridiculously long. RL was insane this past week, so it's been nice getting caught up in my little imaginary world over here. I do hope you liked it. 2 chapters left I think and then I've already planned out the sequel that I'll be writing for this. Hit that little author alert button if you're interested in that at all, I promise it'll be full of Loki and Tony being cute.<p>

PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review. Questions, commentary, suggestions, even hate, I'll respond to it all!


	19. Chapter 19

This will be a monster of a chapter guys so I suggest you make some tea and settle in.

* * *

><p>Tony:<p>

The next morning Tony lies in bed, smile fixed on his face as he replays the events of yesterday, that perfect, wonderful day.

_They had still been staring at each other after that kiss, caught up in each other's eyes but then a car horn sounded behind them and Tony realized that the light had turned green. Loki snickered and leaned across Tony to stick his middle finger out the open window. When he drew back Tony realized that the sophomore was giggling, actually laughing, giddy almost._

"_Drive will you?" Loki said, smile still on his face and expression more open then Tony was used to._

"_What a rebel, flipping people off left and right, maybe you'll even skip doing homework tonight." Tony laughed as he turned into Loki's neighborhood._

"_Oh no, I'd never go that far." The sophomore smirked as they pulled up to his house. Tony turned the car off and turned in his seat to face Loki, the boy was gathering up his messenger bag and untangling his headphones from the shoulder strap before shoving them in his pocket. Loki obviously felt his heavy gaze because he glanced up at Tony. "What?"_

"_My turn." Then he was leaning across the car and kissing Loki, kissing him the way that he had never been kissed, the way he had always wished someone would kiss him, soft and gentle. He wanted him to feel things that Tony had never been able to feel. Loki's mouth opened easily as Tony sucked on his lower lip. There was that taste again, coffee and mint, and something else, some sort of fruity Chap Stick on his lips. _

_Loki was grinning into the kiss, his eyes were wide open and crinkling at the corners, when Tony pulled back he could see just how large the younger boy's smile was. "What?"_

"_I must be really good at this huh?" His green eyes twinkled with humor._

"_God yeah." Tony said, smiling back and leaning forward to peck him again, just a quick, chaste kiss this time but they both relaxed into it. Tony placed his hand on the back of Loki's head and pressed their foreheads together, his fingers threaded through black waves. "You should always have your hair like this, the curls are great."_

_Loki laughed "Really?" he kissed Tony's top lip. "That's sweet."_

"_It's true." He took Loki's hand and raised the knuckles to his mouth, lips grazing the soft skin. "You probably should leave before I lock the doors and keep you forever."_

"_Dear you wouldn't have to lock the doors; I'd stay for as long as I live if I didn't have to deal with this horrid thing called real life."_

"_Oh it is horrid isn't it?" he smiled and squeezed his hand "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?"_

"_Sounds good." Loki opened up the car door and stepped outside, it was actually sunny for once, the weather matching Tony's mood perfectly._

_He watched Loki walk up the driveway and to the door; he turned and gave him a little wave and a grin as he stepped inside the house. As soon as he was inside Tony shoved his fist into the air and turned on the radio, switching it over to the classic rock station, he already was feeling like he was in an 80s movie, all he needed now was the soundtrack to go with it._

Tony laughed outright in joy and sat up in bed; hurrying downstairs, when he got to the kitchen Jarvis already had a mug of black coffee and his breakfast ready for him. "Thanks, oh could you get Pepper on the phone please?" he asked, taking a sip of coffee and pushing his mop of dark hair back from his eyes.

"Of course sir, and also your father wanted you to know that he should not be disturbed in his office today and he'll be gone again by tomorrow."

Tony chocked on his coffee and stared up at the butler with wide eyes "Fathers back? Since when?"

"He got back yesterday while you were still at school and has been hard at work ever since." Jarvis's voice was detached and respectful but Tony could see the sympathy flash in his eyes before he turned away to get the phone. 'Of course father couldn't bother to even say hello after weeks of no contact.' Tony thought bitterly to himself. In a perfect world he would be having breakfast with his father right now, they would be laughing and talking about all that had happened in Tony's life lately. He would tell his dad about his classes, new friends, Loki, and the older Stark would actually be happy for him. But he didn't live in a perfect world, far from it.

"Miss. Potts, call from Mr. Stark." Jarvis said in a monotone into the phone, Tony could hear Pepper's high pitched voice saying something in response and the butler almost smiled. "She accepts your call sir." He said handing Tony the phone.

"Thank you Jarvis." Tony pressed the phone against his ear "Hello Pep."

"Why hello Mr. Stark, still can't dial a phone for yourself?" She was giggling into the phone and Tony could picture her in her bright yellow room, surrounded by mountains of blankets and books as she huddled on her bed.

"Um yes, you know how delicate I am."

"That I do. How's public school life treating you, not being tossed into lockers I hope?" He could hear some concern in her words and Tony smiled, Pepper watched to many TV shows about how scary public school was and how bad bulling was for gay kids.

"It's wonderful actually." He drawled, taking a bite of toast and washing it down with more bitter coffee.

"Hmm….that sounds suspicious. You haven't found someone to replace me have you?"

"No one could replace you Pep, I have found _someone_ though." He grinned as Pepper shrieked into the phone.

"Oh my god finally! Tony I'm so happy for you! What's he like? It _is_ a boy right?"

"Yep, his names Loki, totally gorgeous, smart, dramatic, good taste in music and clothes, you'll love him."

"Oh I'm sure I will! When can I meet him?" God Tony adored this girl; she actually sounded really sincerely happy for him and excited to meet someone who could make him sound so hopeful.

"Hm, maybe next weekend…I'll have to ask him but he wants to meet you too."

"Great" he could hear the change in her voice then, the smirk that was probably creeping across her face. "kissed him yet?"

"I actually do have news on that front." He grinned, noticing how Jarvis was staying in the room, cleaning up things that probably didn't need to be cleaned, an amused, barely noticeable smile on his face from the conversation that he was overhearing.

"Well don't keep me in suspense Tony!"

"Ok so yesterday I was driving him home and…I was telling him about the last few years…..how I used to act you know."

"Yeah" Pepper's voice was soft; she certainly remembered how it had been, those nights when he had gotten fucked up at some party and she would have to drive him home and carry him inside, slap him or pour ice cold water over him just so he could wake up from his drunken stupor. Or the time he had gotten high right before her birthday, she had cancelled her party just so she could sit with him and make sure he didn't kill himself. What would he have done without her?

"So I suppose I was getting really insecure and dramatic cause I was talking about how I'd never been with a guy and then we were at a stop sign and he kissed me." Tony smiled softly and leaned back in his chair, soaking in the memory. That had been the first time a kiss felt right, not forced, just right.

"Shit Tony that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Pepper crooned into the phone.

"God Pepper, it was _amazing_. And then in the car later….." He trailed off and Pepper laughed.

"I'll let you continue daydreaming, call me once you're done with school or something kay?"

"Alright, bye Pep."

"Talk to you later Tony" The girl was giggling again, probably at how out of it and dreamy he was acting. "And hurry up and get to school, it's already 8:00."

Tony sighed "Oh fine" he hung up the phone and handed it to Jarvis a wry smile on his face as he looked up at the tall butler "I trust you won't be repeating any of that to father."

"Of course not sir."

Tony finished his coffee with a gulp and grabbed the half eaten piece of toast off his plate. "Thanks Jarvis!" he called as he headed back upstairs to get ready for the day.

Logan:

"But I don't want you to leave Logan!" Sara cried into his shirt and Logan felt a shot go right through his heart, why was life like this? He gently removed her hands from his shirt front.

"I'm sorry Sara I but I have to go to school; don't you want me to graduate? Then I can wear a graduating costume." As he had known it would, the idea of a costume magically dried Sara's tears and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Can I help you pick it out?"

"Of course you can hunny, now I need to go ok? Be good for your parents today and I'll bring you home a present." He smiled when she did and sighed gratefully, running a quick hand across her pink cheeks to wipe away the tears before he walked out the front door, as much as he loved Sara that house really was suffocating him.

He walked the short distance to school and as he was crossing the parking lot saw a somewhat familiar pickup, Loki's brother's truck. And Thor was getting out of it, pushing thick blonde hair out of his eyes as he leaned back in to grab his backpack. Suddenly Logan was caught up in the _need_ to do something; he had to talk to him about what Loki had said yesterday. Sure they didn't like each other but he was sure that if anyone would know why Loki was acting so odd it would be his older brother.

"Thor!" He called crossing over to the senior's truck.

The teenager straightened up and glared at him and Logan was suddenly struck by their similarities. They were about the same height and just as muscular and imposing looking, though in different ways. While Thor looked like a hardcore football player that could destroy you on the field Logan looked like the type that would be beating people up underneath the bleachers and not paying any attention to the game.

"What?" The blonde growled and Logan leaned against the side of the car, feigning an ease that he did not feel.

"I wanted to talk to you about Loki."

Thor's face goes white, paper white and old-looking, as if he is much older than 18 and Logan knows that he was right, Thor defiantly knows something, but _what_?

"I've told you before Logan, back off my brother, he doesn't like you like-"

"Like _that_, yes I know, believe me he's made that painfully obvious." The bitterness in his voice is evident so that even Thor can't help but hear it. "But there's something wrong with him, and don't get defensive." He adds as Thor starts to blow up with anger. "I'm not attacking him, I just want to help, but...he refuses to tell me anything and the only person that he trusts more than me is you so I figured that you and I ought to talk."

Thor blew out a huge breath of air and glanced around to make sure that no one was near them. He looked like he was teetering on the edge of a cliff, choosing between two terrible options and Logan's heart sank, what could be so bad? "Yeah, I think we should. But Logan you can't flip out or anything ok? I get the feeling that the situation is more complicated then I know. Loki has barely told me anything."

Logan heard the desperate tone in the senior's voice and steeled himself for something awful; it _must_ be terrible to have worked both Thor and Loki up so much. "Promise" he said softly, looking Thor right in the eye. For the first time he saw a similarity between the two brothers, there was oddness stirring in Thor's gaze and he recognized it from those scary times when he had crossed some line with Loki, held him a little too tightly for it to just be friendly or watched him a bit too intently. Something dark and shifting was hiding behind their eyes, something weird and different. He could see it in the way they would never hold someone's gaze for too long, like they were embarrassed to be seen. But that was ridiculous, they were both so beloved. Though it was in completely different ways everyone admired Thor and Loki, the two beautiful brothers, like the sun and the moon.

"Ok" The senior muttered "Come on." he gestured towards his truck and Logan got in the passenger's seat. The bell had rung and students were streaming inside the school. Logan thought he caught a glance of Loki and Tony caught up in the mass of teenagers but he couldn't be sure.

"Do you remember that party that Bruce Banner held a few weeks into the year?"

That's how Thor started off his story and Logan just stared at him, and stared and stared some more, Thor didn't seem to get it so the junior finally rolled his eyes. "Do I _look_ like I go to those stupid parties full of skanky cheerleaders and drunk off their asses' football players?"

Thor shifted in his seat uncomfortably and Logan remembered that they were supposed to be allies right now. "No I guess not." The blonde muttered.

"Sorry, go on." Logan said, wondering what had changed so drastically in him that he would be saying sorry to someone like _Thor._

"I convinced Loki to go; I thought that he had been cooped up in his room for too long so I brought him along. Then I guess I didn't keep him close enough, I went off with Steve and Sif and….the cheerleading team." The senior looked embarrassed and Logan smirked. "So Loki was alone, I didn't see him for maybe an hour or two then I got a text from him."

Thor trailed off, his gaze fixed on something far off that Logan couldn't see, his eyes were narrow with concentration. Blue and blonde had never looked like such a cold, harsh combination to Logan and he remembered why he had always preferred darker colored features. "What happened?" The junior asked in a quiet, concerned voice.

"He told me to come get him, he was in a bedroom, so I went there…..and _fuck_ he was…someone had _done_ something to him. But he was all by himself, and he was so shaken up…..I know he didn't want whatever happened, I could tell, but he flat out refused to tell me anything."

Logan can't speak for a full minute, he just sits there, in that worn out seat in Thor's truck wondering at the clusterfuck that his life has become. His mouth hangs open and he stares hard at Thor. "Are you saying…..that…..he was..?" he can't say that evil, terrible word, he can't, not _Loki_, something like that couldn't happen to the boy that he had loved since middle school.

"Yeah, he won't admit it to me, for some reason he's protecting that sick little shit that did it, I don't know if he threatened him or what but Loki refuses to tell me who it was."

Victor:

He had no idea where Logan was and it was starting to freak him out, he was sitting in history class not really paying attention, just staring at the substitute for Lehnsherr with a half asleep look on his face and a blank notebook in front of him.

"Vic…." Loki whined quietly, leaning towards him and tugging at his sweater. "Thinking about a certain tall, dark and brooding?"

Victor smiled, reminded of the way that he had introduced Logan to Tony, back when the idea of Logan as more than a friend had just been an abstract thought, not quite realistic yet.

"What did he tell you?" The boy murmured back, scribbling down a few notes when the teacher turned to glare at their corner of the room.

"That the two of you have been…..hanging out, flirting, all that jazz. You like him a lot don't you Vic?" Loki sounded hopeful and Victor knew somehow that he realized now how much Logan had been pining after him; Loki didn't want his best friend to end up alone.

"Yeah." He said softly, unable to stop the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "But he's crazy for you Loki. You know that right? You're the only one he sees."

Loki glanced away and traced a circle on his desk, avoiding Victor's too keen gaze. "I know that now, I don't know….I suppose I never wanted to confront it so I pretended that I didn't understand." He looks up at Victor, eyes imploring him to understand and sympathize. "But he has never paid so much attention to anyone else Victor. You know how it was with all the past people he supposedly liked, Jean, Scott, with them he never gave them the time of day, barely even talked to them. With you…..he _talks _to you, your important to him Victor. I can tell."

Victor felt his throat close up with emotion, maybe he and Logan…..maybe it could work, and maybe he should call him when class was over. He had been a little harsh with Logan; it _would_ be hard to get over someone that he had liked for years. He was just opening his mouth to thank Loki when the substitute stopped talking mid-sentence and cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Care to share what is so very engaging with the rest of the class boys?"

They muttered apologies and buried their faces in their work, both with heads full of tall, dark haired juniors.

Thor:

He and Logan were sitting there in his car, both thinking over what had been said.

"So you really have no idea who did it?" Logan finally asked, his face was tight and he was obviously trying really hard not to break down.

"None, but….Loki…..he let slip that it was one of my friends." Thor's voice shook, the fact that it could be someone that he liked and respected tore him up inside, it had been all that he could think about, it had kept him awake night after night. He would lie there and stare up at the ceiling, thinking, wondering, who could it possibly be?

"One of your friends?" Logan repeated as if in a daze "But who?"

"I don't know. I need to know though; this has gone on long enough. I will sit him down and force it out of him if I have to." His words were harsh but his tone was soft, Thor hated this, the fact that he would have to force his baby brother who had gone through so much to tell him something that he obviously didn't want to, but what other choice did he have?

"I'll help you." Logan said, he had turned to Thor with a fierce look in his eyes. "I need to help him come to terms with it."

"You think he hasn't?" The blonde asked in surprise.

"I know he hasn't, Loki…he's been two different people lately hasn't he? Sometimes he's normal Loki, like he's forcing himself to be what we remember and then sometimes he's a zombie. He needs therapy Thor. He needs to understand that it wasn't his fault." Logan's voice was raw and Thor looked at him with a new respect and understanding.

"Ok, we'll both talk to him than."

Raven:

So here she was in Professor X's office after 1st period, Erik leaning against the opposite wall and Professor X sitting in a chair in front of her.

"So" he started off "what are we going to do about this?" his gentle brown eyes were carefully avoiding Eric and focused only on her.

"Please don't tell the principal" she pleaded "I promise that I'll do whatever it takes to put this behind us. I just…I can't have my parents knowing." She felt her face burn with shame at the thought of what her parents would think, how could they even look at her again? Knowing…..knowing that she had kissed a _teacher_, a_ married adult, _she was the reason that two people who had been together for years weren't even looking at each other.

"That's our last resort I think." Professor X said quietly "This…..goes against absolutely everything that I should be doing. I really ought to turn Eric in, but then all of our worlds would explode, and that won't be good for any of us. Raven, I want you to request a transfer to a different history class, say that the students in class aren't helping you learn or something. Eric….." he finally turned to look at the man and Raven couldn't help but follow his gaze. Poor Eric, he looked absolutely disgusted with himself and Raven felt her cheeks burn, how was it that a kiss, so gentle and innocent feeling, could draw out such intense emotions? If only she wasn't so young, if only Eric wasn't a teacher and committed to someone that she couldn't hate no matter how hard she tried, if only things could be easy and uncomplicated.

But things were complicated, hell things had gone past complicated a long time ago, her life was completely insane.

"Eric" The smaller man said again, still staring at his partner, looking so confused that it made Raven's heart hurt, she stood up abruptly.

"I think I'll let you two talk. And Professor, I'll transfer classes like you said. Thank you for being so understanding, I know it's more then I deserve." She said in a subdued voice to Charles and with shaky hands picked up her backpack and hurried out the door. In the hallway she stopped for a moment and fought the urge to creep back at listen in on their conversation, but that was such a child-like impulse. She shook her head, revolted by herself and walked quickly away from the office, done with school and people and emotions she didn't understand, at least for that day.

Charles:

He nodded to Raven as she walked out the door and then turned back to continue glaring at Eric. The man had dark bruises under his eyes and Charles knew that he had to be aching after spending the night on their uncomfortable couch, but Charles couldn't feel too much sympathy for him now. He couldn't remember ever being this angry at Eric, normally they settled whatever argument they were having within a matter of hours and some sort of cliché apology gift, followed by gentle, comforting kissing and cuddling as they watched crappy TV. But this was different, this wasn't something that he could forgive Eric for, this hurt couldn't be kissed away. He hadn't even spoken to Eric last night, he hadn't talked to him at all since that horrible phone call yesterday, and eventually the man had taken the hint and stayed out of his way until this meeting.

"Please just let me explain Char." The taller man began in a desperate tone, walking the few steps over to Charles and dropping to his knees in front of the psychology teacher.

"What can you say Eric?" Charles said, trying to push back the flood of emotions, he schooled his face into the practical, apathetic expression that he used for counseling students. "What could you possibly say to make this situation better? You could go to jail, I could lose my job for not reporting this, that poor little girl would be ruined if this got out, you know how cruel her peers would be about all of this."

"Please darling listen to me, I know….I know how bad this is for all of us…..but…..thank you."

"For what?" Charles asked, so surprised that he could no longer keep his clinical mask on, it slipped away from him and he was staring at Eric with a vulnerable expression and love swelling in him. Because no matter what he couldn't help but adore this cynical man, no matter what Eric did, no matter how terribly he screwed up, Charles couldn't help but want to save him.

"For still loving me, even if you don't like me very much right now at least I know that you're still on my side." Eric reached out and took Charles's hand, intertwining their fingers and gripping him tight even when the smaller man tried to pull his hand away.

"But honey I don't know if I can trust your side." He replied, giving in to Eric's warm hand and the familiarity that loosened his tension despite his ominous words.

"I know I could say sorry a thousand times and it wouldn't change what I did. I fucked up Charles, I realize this. I was weak and allowed myself to be driven by a terrible impulse; it's my fault, everything that happened, and I really am sorrier then you could know."

Charles took a deep breath, he needed to tell someone about this, someone in a uniform who could take over and make things normal again. But…..he had promised Eric a long time ago to be there for him always, to stand by him…..he had to protect him.

"Ok, I'm on your side. But stay away from her, if _anything_ happens like this again….if I even suspect you getting too close to a student I will testify against you in court Eric, I'll get you help. Because…..because this is wrong….what you did is _wrong._"

"I know." Eric whispered, looking like he wanted to end it all there "I had a moment…where…..I didn't think of what was right or wrong, I didn't think about anything."

Charles sighed in despair and leaned forward to graze his lips against Eric's forehead, wanting to comfort his partner, but he couldn't touch his lips, not when those lips had touched those of a 16 year old girl.

Loki:

When school was over Loki had met up with Tony in the commons but then the junior had gone to go pick up some worksheet that he had forgotten in his English class so Loki was going to his locker, picking up random books that had been gathering dust in his locker for months, the hallways were completely deserted, really he shouldn't have been as caught off guard as he had been, he should have expected what would happen. After all it happened almost every time he was alone or actually starting to be happy.

He heard Fandral walking towards him before the senior even said anything, Loki tensed all over, wondering why he hadn't just gone with Tony to his English class, there was safety with Tony.

"Come here often?" Fandral smirked as he leaned against the locker next to the sophomore.

"Leave me alone."

"But you are alone babe, why would Tony leave you so alone and vulnerable? Not the mark of a good toy if you ask me, he should be glued to your side."

"He's not a toy, he's my boyfriend." Loki snarled, glaring at him with an expression like ice, he was in the history hall, he knew this place, he was used to it, he was strong and secure here, and there were still teachers around to save him right? There must be.

Fandral laughed mockingly "Oh he's your boyfriend now? What justifies boyfriend Loki? Kissing, fucking...? Or..." he leaned down to Loki's level and dropped his voice, expression playful "what you did for me a couple days ago?"

Loki is shaking, full body tremors at the tone in Fandral's voice and that dark look in his gaze, how is that he's the only one that sees the sickness? That black, bitter disease that is eating away at Fandral, he's not a jerk or a player, nothing so minor, he's not the product of childhood abuse, he's just _sick_, horribly wrong and disgusting and no else is noticing.

"Please just go away Fandral."

"Not until you tell me Loki. Are you messing around with him?" The words would sound almost vulnerable if anyone else had said them but Fandral had caught at his arm and was holding him tightly, fingers closing around the skinny limb hard enough to bruise and there was a possessive tone to his voice that was evil and shocked Loki to his core.

"No, I promise, we haven't done anything." His voice dropped to a whisper and the ice left his words as Loki bent his head in shame, and the worst part was that he felt a sort of comfort in saying what Fandral expected and wanted, there was a normalcy in bowing his head and shivering in fear. But then he shuddered inwardly at himself, when had he become so skittish and submissive?

"_Good._" The senior muttered, his smile a flash of to-white teeth, Loki tried to edge away from him but Fandral still had a hand encircling his arm. "Oh come on Loki, why leave so soon? I was just starting to have fun."

"Believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around your disgusting interpretation of the word _fun_."

"Well we'll have to fix that now won't we?"

Tony:

He's going to meet Loki at his locker when he hears low, rushed sounding voices, Tony peeks around the corner and sees Loki, he's standing in front of his locker, looking as if he had seen a ghost his face is so shocked and pale. He is staring up at a tall blonde guy, and Tony thinks it's Thor until he sees the man's face and the hand that's holding Loki in place. Tony pulls out his headphones and listens closely; he's only about 15 feet away but their talking so low it's hard to hear.

"Oh come on Loki, why leave so soon? I was just starting to have fun." The blonde says with a smirk on his face that makes Tony's skin crawl, the way he's looking at Loki...

The smaller boy is trying to edge away from the blonde, a terrified look on his face which he obviously tries to mask with disdain "Believe it or not my life doesn't revolve around your disgusting interpretation of the word _fun_."

The tall blonde laughs, inches closer to Loki, his other hand twitching towards the sophomore's waist. "Well we'll have to fix that now won't we?" There's something possessive and owner-like in the way he says those words that Tony despises so he steps out from behind the row of lockers and crosses the few steps over to Loki and the blonde. With his famously charming smile plastered on his face Tony stood beside Loki and raised his eyebrows at the hand still on Loki's arm.

"You ready dear?" His words are soft and directed towards Loki but he continues to watch the tall boy, and the look he gives him is hard as rock. Loki quickly steps back and his hand is immediately sliding into Tony's, he's shaking, Tony can feel the tremors going through his body.

"Yeah" Loki's voice is short and thin but he gifts Tony with what is meant to be reassuring smile and pulls him away without a word to the blonde. Tony can't help but look over his shoulder to see the guy, his eyes are still fixed on Loki but as if he had sensed Tony's glance his gaze shifted and he winked at the junior before turning and walking away.

"Who was that?" Tony asked concerned, his hand tightening on Loki's.

The sophomore turned to him with a shaky smile."My brother's friend, no one important."

"He was hitting on you." Tony's voice is flat and emotionless and that really scares him. That's the way he used to sound when he was so messed up and felt like the world was against him.

"No he wasn't." Shit now Loki sounds mad, he is pulling his hand out of Tony's and crossing his arms over his chest as they walk out to the vacant parking lot.

"Yeah he was Loki." God he's tired. "I'm not accusing _you_ of anything but…"

"But what?"

"Was there ever…anything between you two?" He feels so damn vulnerable saying that but he thinks Loki appreciates the rawness in his voice because the boy is sliding his hand back into Tony's and bumping their shoulders together as they walk.

"No, he means absolutely nothing to me." There's something final in Loki's voice that Tony likes so he smiles and when they reach the car he doesn't open the door for Loki like he normally does. Instead he reaches over and pulls the younger boy towards him, brushes their lips gently together, very careful not to go too far.

Loki:

He smiles when Tony pauses at the car door, already knowing what he's going to do. When Tony pulls him close Loki tangles his arms around the taller teenager's neck and lets himself fall boneless into Tony, letting himself be held up and utterly vulnerable. He banishes all thoughts of Fandral and darkness and Thor and just let's himself get caught up in Tony, Tony, Tony. Who's kissing him so gently it's as if he thinks that Loki is going to shatter.

He understands why Tony is acting like this though; he can feel the tension in the older boy and knows that he's holding back, trying not to take advantage or overstep some boundary. Well right now Loki could care less about all of that, Tony is getting rid of the frightening knot in his stomach and the shivers that race through his body, remnants of his conversation with Fandral. Tony is making everything bright and fixed in his world, the least he could do is give him something back right?

Loki pulls away from Tony with a final, soft butterfly kiss on the corner of his mouth. Tony sighs and mock glares at him. "I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

"Want to come over?" he asks in a rush, blush rising to his cheeks at the surprised look on Tony's face. "Just for a little bit, we could….my parents won't be home."

"Oh" Tony blushed as well, and opened the door for Loki as he seemed to think it over. When he got into the car he turned to Loki with a contemplating look. "What about your brother? What'll he think?"

"I doubt that he's home and if he is I don't care; I just want to be with you." He smirks at the look on Tony's face and leans forward to peck him again "And I'd like to kiss somewhere away from your car."

"Oh please, you love my car."

"Your hipster car?" Loki laughed and turned up the radio, he leans out the open window as Tony drives out of the parking lot and heads down the road. He folded his arms on the door and rested his head on them, letting the wind whip his hair back and forth. The chill soothed him and brought him back down from the extremes that he had been going back and forth between. Fandral's tone as he talked down to Loki, acting like he was a pet and those eyes imagining things that Loki didn't want to think about, and then Tony, Tony being wonderful and perfect and kissing him like he was something to be treasured. Two crazy extremes, feeling rotten and used then lovely and beloved, both feelings were too intense to be very healthy so Loki let out a deep sigh of relief as the weather and familiar landscape brought him somewhere in the middle.

Tony:

When he pulled up to Loki's house there was a tense silence for a second or so then Loki laughed and glanced playfully over his shoulder at Tony. "I thought you were supposed to be a player or something, where did the smoothness go Tony?"

"Far, far away, it left the second I met you." Tony murmured and grinned at him as he got out of the car. Loki took his hand and pulled him up to the door but Tony couldn't help but notice the lit up windows in the house. "Lo, are you going to sneak me in or something?" he asked, a little terrified of Loki's incredibly protective big brother and how he might react to Loki dragging him away to his bedroom.

"No, we're not doing anything wrong, you're my boyfriend aren't you? It's perfectly normal." Loki didn't appear to notice the lights on in the house; he was too caught up in driving Tony crazy.

"I'm your boyfriend am I?" Tony grinned, having never heard him say that before. "Will it be becoming Facebook official?"

"Would you like it to?" Loki smiled and stopped at the door, slipping his fingers through Tony's belt loops and tugging at them playfully.

"I would indeed." The taller boy grinned back and took his hand, turning it over and kissing the center of his palm, dark eyes darting up and staring at Loki who flushed and gazed back at him, green eyes smoldering.

"Ah, _there's_ the player that I was expecting." Loki smiled and attempted to pull his hand back but Tony held tight, his eyes still staring hard.

"Not a player, just charming and falling hard." There it was, there was the truth, finally, it had been a long time since he had said something in _that_ voice. Normally only Pepper could draw such a tone out of him.

"I'm not as charming but I think I may be falling too." Loki whispered, finally pulling his hand out of Tony's tight grip and opening the door. Once they were inside he turned to face the older teenager, backing him up against the closed door, Loki bit his lip as he gazed up at Tony. "But I'm not good at this…this….normal relationship thing."

"Well neither am I, so I suppose we're perfectly suited for each other." Tony grinned and gently rubbed his thumb against Loki's pale cheek, leaning against the door and getting all tangled up in those bright eyes with the long lashes smudged with black eyeliner. He was obsessed with those eyes.

Thor:

He heard the door open and close and he and Logan both jerked their heads up from their phones and stood up.

"Do you….want to get him?" Logan asked with a nervous look on his face. They had both left school early, having decided that it was best to allow Loki to go through the day and then meet him at his house and talk to him. The whole day had been spent halfheartedly playing video games and sitting on opposite ends of the couch awkwardly.

"Sure" Thor gave him a meaningful look and Logan nodded, they had gone over what they would need to say over and over again, Logan knew what he needed to do. And then they had also gone over a few things that were somewhat unrelated…

"_How long have you liked my brother?" Thor asked, hitting pause on the game and turning to look at Logan, the younger teenager had thrown off his leather jacket and was only wearing a wife beater underneath. Thor had seen the swell of muscles and felt the familiar tug of anxiety, he didn't want someone so obviously strong and dominant trailing after his baby brother._

"_Since middle school."_

"_I thought you had been dating that little friend of Loki's lately." Thor said without much interest but at Logan's sudden tensing his gaze sharpened and he leaned forward, a little more intrigued._

"_Victor? What made you think that?" he asked, his voice carefully uncaring._

_Thor grinned, suddenly not caring quite as much that Logan had a crush on his brother because it was obvious who he really liked from the way he said his name. "Well you immediately knew who I was talking about didn't you?"_

_Logan glared at him and Thor decided that he liked this guy a little more now. If Logan wasn't flirting and fantasying over Loki then Thor didn't really have a problem with him. "Oh piss off." Logan muttered, sounding so much like Loki that Thor almost burst out laughing. How was it that buff, badass guy like this could have so much in common with skinny, sensitive, way too smart for his own good Loki?_

"_Victor seems nice." The older boy offered, throwing him an encouraging smile which Logan reluctantly returned._

"_Yeah…..yeah he is."_

Thor gave Logan the most reassuring look that he could and headed for the kitchen.

What he saw there shocked him, and yet it didn't. Tony was leaning against the closed front door and practically holding Loki up as the sophomore kissed him. Thor felt anger rise up inside him and his hands balled up into fists as he fought down the urge to grab Tony and beat him to a bloody pulp for having his hands all over Loki. That was Thor's baby brother; no one else was allowed to be near him! But he needed to stay calm and controlled if he wanted to get some answers out of Loki so he cleared his throat loudly and forced a serene expression on his face.

Loki jumped away from Tony and turned to face Thor, dread clear on his face. "Sorry, I…..we didn't realize you were home."

"My car is in the garage." He said in a stoic voice "Can I talk to you in the living room Loki? It's important."

"Should I leave?" Tony asked in a small voice, reaching out to take Loki's hand (Not a smart move in Thor's opinion, his self control really wasn't that great).

"No, stay Tony. We'll hang out once Thor is done with his deep talk." Loki grinned at the junior and Thor was really freaked out by his brother. This was not normal behavior; old Loki would have been so embarrassed to be caught in the act, especially by Thor, the way Loki was acting now with all the blatant flirting was so obviously fake that Thor really wanted to call him out on it. But he couldn't, Loki had to trust him.

Loki:

Thor turned and walked out of the room and Loki glanced over his shoulder at Tony and shrugged before following him. When he got into the living room Loki could feel his jaw hit the floor he was so shocked. _Logan_ was sitting on the couch, in the same room as _Thor,_ what was going on? Logan glanced up at him and smiled waveringly, stuffing his phone in his pocket.

"Hey Loki" he said, nodding at Tony as he noticed him standing next to Loki, the sophomore tightened his grip Tony's hand, a little scared by the way that Logan and Thor were looking at him with the exact same look on their faces.

"Logan…." He said, narrowing his eyes at Thor "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you brother." Thor cut in before Logan could respond, sitting down beside the junior on the couch and gesturing for Loki and Tony to take seats.

"Tony and I were actually were kind of busy….." Loki said cautiously, the tone in Thor's voice was scaring him…..and that serious look in Logan's eyes….hell for the two of them to be sitting in a room without killing each other was extraordinary on its own.

"Yeah I noticed." Thor said dryly, scarping his overgrown blonde hair with a large, golden hand.

Oh ick did that twist Loki up inside, why did he have to feel so guilty about Tony? He hadn't done anything wrong; he had done _much_ worse things before. But kissing Tony…..Thor seeing it…he felt like he had betrayed his brother, no matter how ridiculous that seemed, even though Thor was just being what he thought of as a good brother Loki felt as though he had cheated on him. God this was insane, could his mind please stop exploding from all these weird emotions?

"No need to be rude to him." Tony said, glaring at Thor with a superior look on his face as if he knew just how easily he could take the older brother down in a battle of the wits.

"Wait what happened?" Logan was looking back and forth between Thor, Tony and Loki, rising halfway from his seat looking conflicted.

"Logan why are you even here? I thought you were Loki's friend, not Thor's." Tony said rudely, looking at Logan like he had done something absolutely horrible.

"I just don't see why you need to do that in my house." Thor was saying to Tony, voice starting to build in volume as he stood back up, his hands balling into fists, Loki sighed and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Boys" He said sharply, effectively putting a stop to the confusion and testosterone building up in the living room. "Enough already, Thor be nice to Tony, we're dating, deal with it. Tony, try to ignore my brother as much as you can. Logan…what did you want to talk to me about?"

Logan:

He felt his phone buzz again, Victor calling him again, Logan had texted him earlier that he would be gone all day and Victor being the intuitive genius that he was could tell that something odd was going on and had been texting and calling him all day. He ignored it, like he had before, he would call Victor later that night to apologize, or maybe go over to his house and climb through his window, he had a feeling that Vic would appreciate that. Then he would _talk_, he would tell him everything, Logan would tell Victor that he had replaced Loki in his heart. But then Victor most likely already knew that, he probably had known for a long time, he had just been waiting for Logan to figure it out.

But enough about this boy that had waltzed into his mind and made himself comfortable, he needed to focus on the here and now. He needed to focus on his best friend who was so obviously trying to hide his rising panic with a smirk.

"Sit down Loki." Logan said quietly, feeling Thor sit back down beside him on the couch. Tony sat down on the chair next to the couch and stared at Logan, his eyes wide but solemn, he understand that something big and desperate was happening here, even if he didn't know exactly what that was. Loki raised his eyebrows at the three older boys but at their continued silence shrugged and sat in the large loveseat, leaning back and crossing his legs.

"So talk." Loki practically hissed, his voice cold and venomous, he was staring at Thor through narrow eyes, as though he already suspected what was going to be said and knew that his brother _must_ have let something slip. But Loki was smart and he knew that he couldn't run anymore, no matter how much he may want to; he couldn't, not with _these_ three people sitting around him and watching him so intently.

* * *

><p>WELL. THAT TOOK WAY TO LONG TO WRITE. This wasn't even as long or intense as I wanted it to be but I felt so bad about leaving you all hanging for so long. Next chapter will be <em>the<em> conversation, and….I think that will be the last installment of this story. I'm already working on the sequel so hopefully that will be up fairly quickly after this is done. Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the shit writing and unnecessary angst….I really appreciate it.

And please, please, _please_ review. I hope that everyone is liking this but I really won't know unless y'all give me some feedback!


	20. Chapter 20

Last chapter guys, omg. Prepare for some frantic trying to tie up of loose ends.

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Tony:<p>

"Thor told me about the party Loki." Logan had said. Loki's head dropped to his hands and he curled into himself, becoming very small, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Why would you do that Thor?" Loki asked in this terribly young, vulnerable sounding voice.

"What's going on?" Tony asked, getting up from his chair and going to kneel beside Loki, taking his hands away from his face and trying to meet his eyes. Loki squeezed those bright eyes shut and refused to look at Tony.

"Why would you do that Thor?" The younger brother repeated, his voice higher and more frantic then before, he tore away from Tony's reaching hands and stood up, glaring down at the senior.

"Loki, I had to tell someone, Logan could tell that something had happened to you! We can all tell! You need to talk about it, you need to tell me who did it and I promise that I'll fix it." Thor leaned forward, his blue eyes wide and imploring and fixed on Loki and Loki alone. Tony felt as though he and Logan were intruders here on these two brothers that were so closely intertwined. He glanced at Logan and saw that the other junior seemed to be having the same thought as him.

Logan stood up and jerked his head to the kitchen, his eyes saying that he would explain everything once they weren't in such an emotion filled space, Tony nodded and stood up, following him out of the room noiselessly. He had touched Loki's hand for a second as he stood up but he didn't think the sophomore even noticed that he was gone; he was too fixated on Thor.

In the kitchen Logan sat down and gazed at the closed door to the living room for a second before fixing his attention on Tony, who was currently shifting from foot to foot looking like he wanted to bolt back to Loki. "What the fuck is going on Logan?" He asked his voice deadly low and serious.

"Ok, Tony...just…..stay here….sit down. Loki needs to be only with Thor for a while ok? Neither of us will be able to reason with him like his brother."

Tony grudgingly sat down across the table from Logan and shrugged off his jacket. "Fine, I'm sitting and getting comfortable. Now tell me what's happening."

"There's no way to say this nicely. But about 3 or 4 months ago…..Loki…he-he went to some party with Thor and got drunk I guess so he went off with some guy…..and he was raped." The word sounds foreign and _wrong_ in Logan's mouth and Tony can't stop the shudder that runs through his body at that single syllable. He moves to stand up, his chair screeching harshly against the tile of the kitchen floor, but Logan is up in a half second and next to him, strong hand on his arm. "_No, _Tony let them talk it out first before you go comfort him."

"I'm not going to comfort him; I'm going to go kill the guy that did it." Tony hissed, his eyes wild.

"That's the thing. Loki hasn't told anyone who did it, we don't know why. Thor thinks that he was threatened or something but Loki hadn't told anyone. The only reason Thor knows is because he's the one that found Loki that night."

"He was alone?" Tony chokes out; barely able to speak anymore at the thought of Loki, dealing with this, so alienated and cut off from the rest of the world. Why was it that just when life seemed to be getting good something like _this_ had to come along? Why couldn't there be something uncorrupted in his world?

"Yeah" Logan murmurs, sitting back down with a heavy sigh and slumped shoulders.

"Do we know anything else?" Tony asks, something is stirring in his mind, his too busy head is full to the brim with possibilities, scenarios, outcomes, reasons _why_ and most of all, Loki, Loki, Loki. The way he had looked when Tony kissed him, the way he would drift off sometimes and seem so unaware of the things around him, and most of all the sadness that was hiding behind all that he did. The conflict in his eyes and the way his smile was never very strong, it always seemed to waver.

"The only thing that Loki said was that it was one of the Thor's friends. And god knows who that could be; the guy is friends with practically the whole school." Logan blew out yet another heavy sigh and leaned back on the back legs of his chair, staring up at the ceiling and seemingly losing himself in thought.

Tony wasn't paying attention to him though, that had been a clue, a vital clue, what was it that Loki had said?

_"My brother's friend, no one important." _He had said after school, talking quickly, eyes darting away from Tony's, trying to change the subject. Loki had been so scared of that guy, and that odd way they had talked to each other, that had drawn Tony's attention more then anything else. It had seemed so wrong, the way they spoke, in such obvious victim/predator roles. It was all coming together in Tony's head. That man's face came to his mind, tall, blond ponytail, tan skin and narrow blue eyes that were fixated on Loki and Loki alone.

"_Fuck." _He looks up at Logan, drawing the boy's attention back to him with the harsh tone of voice "I know who it was."

Loki:

Shit. Shit. _SHIT._

How could this possibly be happening? Why would Thor tell Logan? And now Tony knew that something had happened. Shit, Fandral would kill him. Loki felt the room closing in around him and put a hand to his forehead, his skin was clammy and ice cold and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. He swayed and Thor stood up, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him onto the couch. The older brother put a cool hand on Loki's forehead, pushing back black curls and frowned. Loki saw him through blurry eyes and felt his stomach warm just a bit at the concern in his expression. "Loki, just stay calm ok." Thor said quietly "I don't want to scare you. Just….talk to me."

"I can't tell you" Loki whispered "I wish I could but I can't."

"Why can't you?" Thor asked, his voice cracking "Loki why don't you trust me anymore?"

Loki sat up and caught at his brother's hands, pulling him closer and staring up at him with shocked eyes. "Don't you ever say that. I trust you Thor, you're the only person I trust fully in the whole world but….you'll be disgusted with me. And I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you were."

"I could never be disgusted with you Loki." Thor said "Just tell me and together we'll fix it, I won't let you deal with this alone anymore ok?" he squeezed Loki's hands and the sophomore wanted so badly to lean just a little closer, close the small distance between them and kiss him. Kiss him like how Tony had kissed him earlier that day, gentle and careful, kiss away the sadness and confusion.

But Tony…Tony was in the next room, Tony had left and Loki hadn't even realized. He had been too caught up in his brother instead of Tony who he actually _should_ be day dreaming about.

"I just _can't_." He whispered "It's awful."

"At least tell me who did it; you don't need to tell me why it happened. Please just tell me _who_."

"But you won't be able to do anything! There's no evidence against him, there won't be any justice! He'll get away with it, I just know he will."

"Well you just tell me who the fuck it was?" Thor practically shouted, throwing down Loki's hands with a desperate gesture and pulling back from him, face turning bright red.

"Fandral!" Loki shouted, putting his hands over his ears, he hadn't even meant to say that horrid name; he had just wanted to stop Thor from yelling. If there was one person that he couldn't stand yelling at him it was his brother.

But now Thor was falling backwards against the arm of the couch, staring at him in horror.

"No…..no no no…oh Loki….please tell you you're lying." The blonde said in a quiet, terrified voice, Loki could hear the tension mounting in his voice and started to shake in anticipation of the anger that was sure to come.

"I wish I was."

Thor:

Blood was rushing to his ears and he couldn't think or see or hear, he couldn't anything. That single word, that shouted name was reverberating through his mind. Fandral. Fandral. How could this possibly be the work of one of his best friends? Things like this weren't supposed to happen, not in his life.

So many things made sense now though, Fandral's hopeless infatuation with Loki when the boy had started high school, his unease when Thor had mentioned anything off about his little brother, all of the puzzle pieces were fitting together. But god, fucking Fandral! Thor could see it now, all of the things that he had missed because he had been so damn fixated on not seeing it. Those narrow eyes that had always been following Loki, watching as he walked out of the room, flirtatious comments that Loki hadn't been able to respond to with his usual biting remarks. And most of all of those small hints that Loki had given him, those hints that he had never noticed.

"I'm going to kill him." Thor declared, standing up "No, screw that. I'm going to _destroy_ him."

"Thor" Loki says in a soft murmur, a total contrast to the thunder of his older brother's voice.

It succeeds in drawing Thor's attention back to his baby brother. Loki is sitting there shocked on the couch, his hand over his mouth, as if he still can't believe that he admitted such a thing. He sees that Thor is paying attention to him again and reaches out to tug him back down on the couch. "Shush, it was months ago. There's no need for death."

Thor stares at him aghast "He _raped_ you Loki; he's been messing with your head since then. I refuse to let this go-" he broke himself off as a thought occurred to him and his expression grew more drawn and grave. "He's always over here, almost every day I bring him over here. Loki….he hasn't…..has he done anything else to you?" His words quiver like a drop of water about to fall. And at his brother's continued silence and meaning filled eyes a drop of water does fall, right from his eye and down his cheek, streaking the golden skin. "He did, didn't he? What did he do? Please tell me."

"Fandral is evil, don't get me wrong Thor, he's sick and disgusting and evil but…..I'm just as bad. He….he reminded me a long time ago of someone that I liked so when he expressed interest in me at that party I followed him without a second thought. And then…..I accidentally told him a secret, something that no one was ever supposed to know and he got scary. I tried to fight back but he knew my secret and he said that he would keep it if I let him do what he wanted, so…I did." Thor makes a choked noise low in his throat and starts to say something but Loki puts a hand to his lips "Let me get this out or I never will." he waits until Thor nods his assent to put his hand down. "But I didn't expect it to be so….terrible, I thought I could deal with it, but I couldn't. And he refused to leave me alone! Whenever you weren't around and he was he would corner me and talk like I was _nothing_ Thor, like I wasn't worth anything. And then…"

"And then?" Thor prompts, touching his brother's cheek gently and wondering where his parents were, weren't they the ones that were supposed to take care of things like this?

"And then Tony came along and it was wonderful but Fandral got mad at me for that, said that he didn't want me to have my own pet. So he told me to go to his house after school."

"And you went?" He practically yells, outraged at everyone and everything right now because life is so unfair.

Loki curls even more into himself and hides his face behind his fall of black curls; all Thor can see is a flash of green eyes under that curtain of darkness. "Well what do you expect? No one else knew the truth, it's not like I had anyone to confide in. And….he's Fandral, when he says something it's like I have no choice, I don't know why, that's just the way it is." He sounded so resigned and content in his wretched situation that Thor grabbed him by the shoulders and actually shook him.

"Loki! Wake up will you? This is wrong and disgusting and you have to stop getting drawn into this trap that he's set for you!"

"I know that." Loki said, not meeting his brother's eyes, which were to wide and innocent for him to bear.

"Do you though?" Thor replied, releasing him and smoothing Loki's hair back from his face. "I'm sorry, go on."

"I went to his house and I…..I really didn't want to have sex again, it was so terrible, and I just hated it so much. So I…did the other thing." He turns away from Thor, sitting forward on the couch and places his hands on his knees, leaning forward, tension obvious in every line of his body.

"The other….thing…?" Thor asked, eyebrows kitting together as he tried to figure out what that could possibly be, then his expression turned horrified as he realized the only thing that it could be.

"Then you came over to his house but you didn't realize that I was there of course. But you saved me Thor. He had been about to…but then you rang the doorbell and he had to pretend to be normal."

Logan:

He was staring at Tony in astonishment, and he rose to his feet slowly. "Well, who was it?"

"I don't know his name, but I'm sure as hell going to find out." He spun on his heel and walked towards the door then stopped, his hand hovering above the handle and glanced back at Logan. "Aren't you going to try to stop me?"

"This isn't my business; this is between you, Loki and Thor. I don't have a place here so barge in if you want, I won't stop you." He said quietly, as much as he wanted to be there for Loki he knew all too well when he wasn't needed.

"You're going to see Victor aren't you?" Tony asked with a knowing look on his face.

"Yeah." Logan hesitated "Should I tell him?"

"If you think it's best." Tony stopped talking, caught at his lip and gnawed at it. "I think our group has had a bit too much secrecy lately."

"Got it." He turned and walked out of the kitchen calling over his shoulder. "Good luck Tony."

"Thanks." Logan heard the living room door open and close and he shut his eyes for a second, relishing in the cool, dark relief that he got from shutting out the real world. He opened the kitchen door and walked outside, the sun was beating down on him and Frigga was pulling into the driveway.

"Hello Logan." She called, smiling widely at him as she got out of her Subaru. "I brought pizza, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Oh…um sorry no, I can't. My foster parents want me home for dinner." He lied, feeling his voice turn stiff and awkward at the look on Frigga's face. They both knew that his parents could care less about if he was home for dinner or not, but she was to kind to pry so she let it go.

"Alright dear, oh and bring Sara over again sometime soon ok? She's such a sweet girl."

"Of course, I'll see you later." He waved at her, feeling her sharp, intelligent gaze on his back as he walked down the driveway and over to Victor's house.

Victor:

He was sitting in his room listening to Fun and putting off doing his homework by contemplating just how lame it was that he was a guy listening to this type of music when there was a knock on his window. He hurried over, pulled back the curtains and pushed open the window, stepping back to let Logan clamber in.

"Hey" He whispered, putting a finger to his lips and pulling the older boy over to the bed by the arm "Talk quietly, god knows what my parents would do if they knew that boys in leather were crawling through my bedroom window."

"I noticed that plural, have there been others today? Trying to make me jealous Vic?" Logan smirked and Victor should not be feeling that odd, knotted up feeling in the pit of his stomach just from that mouth, but he was.

"Oh shut up Logan. So why did you crawl in through my window? Are doors to mainstream?" He sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, putting some much needed space between the two of them.

"I wanted to see you; it's been a hell of a day." He trailed off mysteriously and Victor couldn't help but get drawn in again by it all, by all that was Logan, the conflict in his expression, his dark hair sticking up around his tan, weathered face.

"What happened? You weren't at school, neither was Loki…." Victor whispered, feeling his face burn at the too obvious jealousy in his voice, why must he always be so transparent?

"I don't want to talk about Loki right now Victor. I'll explain that later, right now you're what matters."

"What…..what are you talking about?" He felt his eyes grow huge as Logan moved closer to him and touched his hand, he jerked back instinctively, not used to being touched like _that_, so intimate and caring.

"I'm talking about you Vic, you would not believe the shit that has happened today and through it all I couldn't get you out of my head. I like you, a lot." Then he was right there, right in front of Victor and then his lips were on Victor's and it was all the younger boy could do not to fall over and die right then because he was getting his first kiss. And it was wonderful.

Logan leaned back and grinned, his eyes shining. "See now that wasn't so bad, we should have tried it earlier."

"When will you learn to shut up?" Victor smiled back at him and grabbed a hank of Logan's jacket, pulling him close again.

Raven:

She had been pacing her room all night, ignoring her mother's worried calls up to her room and texts from friends who had seen all of her angsty blogging. She was ignoring everything except for her memories of that day. The conflict and worry in both Professor X and Erik's faces. Conflict and worry that she had caused.

She picked up her phone and keyed in their number, the number that she had gotten from Erik when she had been having anxiety about the history final.

"Hello?" Charles answered the phone, sounding rushed.

"Professor, it's Raven." She said quietly

"Raven…." She could hear him walking quickly and the snap of a door closing. "How did you get this number?"

"I'm sorry; I had it from a long time ago, Professor Lehnsherr thought I might need extra help studying for last tri's final."

He let out a low sigh "God, how long has it been like this? How did I not realize it sooner?" He sounds almost as if he is talking to himself but Raven feels so horribly guilty that she can't help but respond.

"It's been my fault, all my fault. I liked him since I was a freshman so I chased after him and made sure that I got into all of his classes. Please don't be mad at Erik, I acted like a slut." She sits down on the carpeted floor and lowers her head to her knees, keeping the phone pressed against the side of her face.

"Don't say that. Of course you didn't. You're a teenager Raven, he's an adult, and the blame has to be on him. And don't forget, he kissed you, that was his fault."

"I won't forget."

"And neither will I."

Erik:

He followed the sound of the door closing and came to the laundry room. He pressed his ear to the door but couldn't make out any words over the sound of the clothes dryer, and that was exactly what Charles had wanted. Erik sighed tiredly and opened the door slowly.

"Char" He murmured, his partner glanced up from the phone, his face a guilty mask.

"I have to go." He said shortly into the phone and turned it off. "That was Raven." Charles said, his eyes darting over Erik's face.

"I figured."

"I'm still angry."

"Don't blame you for that. I'm pretty angry at myself."

"Please stop that." Charles whispered, making Erik step closer to hear him over the sound of the dryer.

"Stop what darling?" The taller man asked, reaching out a hand to touch his shoulder, just get a bit of human contact, just something of Charles to hold on to.

"Stop being perfect, it's making it hard to do what I ought to." Charles moved away from him, backing against the washing machine and twined his hands together.

"How can I make this better?" He grabbed the psychology teacher's hands and kissed his knuckles. "What can I do?"

He jerked away from Erik and shoved his hands in his pockets, thin shoulders curling inward. "I don't know, just…..I need some space right now. It's hard for me to even look at you."

Erik sighed and stepped back from his partner, his best friend, the person that was just _always there_. "Of course, I understand." He gazed at him, chewing on his upper lip, wanting to say something that would make all of this go away but not knowing exactly what that was. And there, in the back of his mind was Raven, she wouldn't leave his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried to banish her she was still there. God only knew how terrible she must be feeling, Erik glanced at the phone sitting on the laundry machine next to Charles but the smaller man was watching him closely so with a sharp nod Erik turned and walked out of the room.

Tony:

He walked into the living room and stared at the scene that awaited him there. Loki and Thor, sitting close together on the couch, both looking like they were on the verge of tears.

"Tony" Loki noticed him and hurriedly wiped at his face, trying to look normal.

"I know who it was, that guy, the one who was hitting on you after school. You….you said he wasn't important." Tony hates the vulnerability in his voice but he can't seem to control it, not right now. "Does he know?" He asked, gesturing at Thor.

"I do, I know who it is." Thor says gravely "I'm going to call the police and we're going to get all of this sorted out."

"No!" Loki says loudly "I told you before, there's no evidence, he won't be sentenced, things will just get worse."

"We're not going to let anything else happen to you." Tony said, walking over to the couch and sitting on the coffee table, leaning forward to grab Loki's hands.

"You can't control everything that happens to me Tony, neither can you Thor. If you could then none of this would have ever happened."

"Loki, we know who it is and we will make sure that he goes to jail for a long time, and we'll do that with or without your approval." Thor said his voice low. "Though I'd prefer if it was with your approval."

The room got so silent and tense that they all jumped when they heard the front door shut.

"Boys? Are you home?" Frigga's voice sounded throughout the house and the three teenagers stared at each other with wide eyes.

"One minute mother!" Loki called back then dropped his voice as he turned back to the older boys. "What do we tell her?"

"You need to tell her Loki." Tony whispered "You can't keep hiding things."

"Don't tell me what to do." Loki hissed and glanced at his brother "Thor?" he asked his voice pleading for some sympathy.

"I'll talk to her and father tonight if you don't want to, we're calling the police tomorrow, first thing in the morning. We have the family lawyer…..with all of us testifying…..Fandral has to be put in jail, it has to happen."

"What if it doesn't though?" Loki asked softly

"It will." Tony said, ignoring that Loki had been asking Thor not him. But hey it got Loki to look at him again, and really that was all he wanted.

"I don't want to be here while you're talking to mother, I don't want to be here _at all, _and especially not tonight." Loki said to Thor without looking at him, his gaze was still fixed on Tony.

"Come over to my house." Tony said gently, when he saw Thor bristle out of the corner of his eye he glanced at him hurriedly. "I have a ton of spare rooms; I just think he would feel safe there."

"Thank you Tony." Loki said, putting a calming hand on Thor's arm "And thank you, for….keeping my secret for so long, I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's ok brother." The blonde replied, looking like he just wanted to crush Loki to him and never let him go but Tony had taken his hand again and pulled him to his feet and Thor nodded to the junior, they both understood that he had won something with Loki, even if neither of them knew exactly what that was.

Loki:

He let Tony lead him out of the living room and into the kitchen, where mother was. He fixed a fake smile on his face and hugged her hello.

"I'm going over to Tony's house tonight. Is that alright?" He asked, feeling blood rush to his cheeks at her raised eyebrows and the knowing smile she gave him and Tony.

"Will you be getting homework done?"

"Of course." Loki muttered, feeling her grin pierce through him, she wouldn't be smiling like that when Thor talked to her later.

"Will you actually sleep?"

"_Mother_!" He glared at her, trying to ignore the way how Tony was almost dying from laughter beside him.

"What? I haven't implied anything terrible have I?" That falsely innocent look she gave him almost killed him, why must she be so flawless? It made it so difficult to keep things from her.

"I'd better take him away before he combusts from embarrassment." Tony said through his laughter.

"Good idea, come over for dinner some time alright Tony? I'd like to get to know the boy that my son has gone so crazy over."

"Good bye mother." Loki said, rolling his eyes and leaning forward to peck her cheek.

"Have a nice time darling." She hugged him tightly, her lips near his ear as she whispered "Be safe ok?"

"Ok" He whispered back, pulling away from her reluctantly and taking Tony's hand and letting the junior tug him out of the house.

The car ride was silent with Tony glancing worriedly at him every few seconds, though when they pulled up to his house Loki couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped him.

"Whoa…" He breathed, staring in shock at the mansion that stood in front of them. It was white and four stories high with ivy climbing up the sides of the house. A perfect, manicured yard surrounded the house and a glittering stone driveway led the way up to the front door.

Tony turned to smile at him "Father is really big on a good first impression." He said simply.

"Is he here?" Loki asked, opening his door and stepping out of the Volvo, turning around in a circle to take in the property.

"No, away on business again, I suspect he has some girlfriend in Europe that he's hiding away and that's why he's gone so often."

"Oh" Loki's mouth fell open and he glanced over at Tony, trying to gauge what type of reaction he should have to that.

"Come on." Tony took his hand and led him up to the house; the door was opened by a tall, older man dressed in a neat black suit. He smiled at the boys and took their backpacks from them, hanging them on a row of hooks by the door.

"Good afternoon Anthony." The man said, smiling politely at Loki.

"Hey Jarvis, could you call in some Indian food for dinner?" He glanced over at the sophomore "That alright?"

"Of course." Loki said, still amazed by the place that he was in and the fact that it seemed like Tony had a _butler_. And of course once they were out of earshot of Jarvis he couldn't help but ask. "Is he your butler?" Loki hissed, clutching at his hand and staring up at the older boy with wide, amused eyes.

"Yeah, though he's practically my second father, god knows he's done a hell of a lot more then my real dad." As he spoke his voice got lower and sadder until Loki was looking at him with alarm.

"Are you ok dear?" He asked, stopping Tony in the hall, touching his face gently and peering at him, trying to see exactly what it was that was causing this sadness and what he could do to make it better.

Tony:

Tony laughed and took his hand away from his face, pulling him down the hall and leading him into a room at the end of the hall. He closed the door behind them and turned to look back at Loki. "I should be asking you that."

A heavy sigh escaped Loki; he should have known that it was just a matter of time before Tony started fussing over him. "I'm _fine._"

"No you're not, I've known that since I met you, I just never knew why."

"And so now that you know everything is just going to get better, is that it? Somehow everything will work out and we'll have our happily ever after?" He walked away from Tony to perch on his bed, his pale skin stood out against the black blankets and Tony wished that he had a camera, so that he could capture exactly how Loki looked in that instant. His expression was incredulous and aloof towards Tony's words, his eyes were narrow and his body language was text book insecure. All of those odd things somehow working together to make up this teenager that became more complex and intriguing to Tony with everything he did.

"Maybe we can. Have some hope Loki." The floor creaked as he strode across it to go sit beside Loki; he grabbed a small throw blanket off the end of the bed and threw it over the two of them. The younger boy glared at him and shrugged his shoulders so the blanket fell away from him. "Come on; let me take care of you. Let me feel good about doing something for you."

Thor:

Frigga was staring blankly across the room, her eyes wide; Odin was slouched over in a chair beside her. For once he didn't have a drink in his hands; he had set it down as Thor was speaking.

"So he doesn't want to call the police right away, I said that I'd give him the night to mentally prepare himself but by then I'm going to call them." The blonde finishes, avoiding looking at his mother, her gaze is to desolate.

"Where is he now?" Odin asks, his voice carefully detached. Thor noticed that once again he hadn't used Loki's name, it had been a long time since he had called Loki by name. His younger son was to small and feminine for him to really appreciate and respect. Thor had to wonder if Odin had ever respected Loki. Now that he was thinking about it he couldn't even remember a time that the two of them had had a conversation that didn't involve yelling. No wonder his mother looked so fragile and brittle, he would to if he had to deal with being stuck in the middle of _that_ relationship. He ought to be, being the older brother of one side and the favored son of the other side but he had always been loyal to Loki over anyone else, it had never been a question. He would give up his father's love and approval in a second as long as he got to keep his brother's. And Odin was well aware of that, he was always careful when talking about Loki around Thor, trying to keep the older brother on his side.

"At Tony's house" Ignoring Odin's look of incomprehension Thor glances at his mother. "I thought that was probably the safest place for him. Tony will watch over him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. He'll bring him back over tomorrow morning and then we can figure out what to do."

She was watching him with a sad sort of fondness and Thor realized just how similar Loki and Frigga were, both so affected by all that happens around them and so unable to mask the depth of their feeling. "You've become so grown up." Frigga says quietly. "I'm so glad that you've been there for him. I'm just _so_ sorry that I wasn't there…..that I…..I didn't realize. If I did then maybe things would already be in the past and we would be moving on. Your teenagers, you shouldn't be forced to deal with something of this depth."

"It's in the past now mom." Was all he could think to say and Frigga looked rather hurt as those words left his lips so he got up and crossed over to where she was sitting on the couch, right where Loki had sat only a few hours ago and kissed her forehead briefly. He nodded to his father, who was now staring blankly at the ground, seemingly in shock and left the room.

Tony:

He had stayed up with Loki for hours, just sitting together as the younger teenager filled him in on all that he had been keeping from him, an inch of space between them that had stayed there all evening. Tony had spent most of the time worrying about what that inch of space meant, because what if Loki hated him now? Oh god what if? But finally Loki's tension had melted away and he had fallen asleep, his arms and legs splaying out across Tony's lap. He had tucked him into bed and watched him sleep for a few moments before he remembered the second most important person in his life.

It rang, once, twice before Pepper picked up and Tony sighed in relief into the phone. "Thank god"

"What's wrong Tony?" The poor girl, she sounded exhausted, Tony checked his watch and realized that it was midnight, and Pepper actually was one of those crazy people who slept at night instead of staying up thinking of depressing things like what he had been doing lately.

"Loki" The name was a caress and a curse in his mouth, to many emotions attached to the short, simple sounding name. Tony glanced over at his bed; Loki was passed out in it, pale limbs glowing in the darkness of the room.

"What happened?" All the tiredness was out of her voice now, Pepper knew how serious this must be, she could tell by the way he had uttered his name.

"He told me _everything_ about him Pep. And fuck I don't know how to handle it."

"What is it? Can you tell me?" Oh course he could, she was Pepper. He told her everything, no matter what the consequences.

Tony kneeled beside the bed and touched Loki's cheek with gentle fingers, shit he was beautiful, all Tony wanted was to protect him and make him feel good again and he didn't know if that would be possible.

"At the beginning of this school year…..he…..he went to a party…..and he was raped. By one of his older brother's best friends, and that little shit has been fucking with his head ever since. He….when Loki met me the guy got mad at him, didn't want him to be messing around with anyone else, like Loki was his _property._"

"And then what happened Tony?" Pepper asked softly, her voice so gentle and maternal that Tony just wanted to _die._ He got up and walked away from Loki, unable to look at his perfect face when he was talking about the nightmare that he had lived through.

"Loki wanted to be able to date me so…he let the guy do whatever he wanted with him, just so he would be _allowed_ to be with me." He is literally forcing the words out of his throat now, and he can't say exactly what happened, what Loki did for him. Images are flashing through his head no matter how hard he tries to stop them, their still there, all that Loki did, and was forced to do.

"God Tony." Is all Pepper said and somehow that summed it up pretty well, what can anyone say to something so horrid and unreal?

"Yeah." He whispered "Fuck Pepper, what do I do?"

"I don't know…..Tony just be there for him, let him know how much you care about him but….."

"But what?"

"Try not to push him." She hurries her words, knowing from his tense silence that he was getting angry. "I know you would never on purpose but Tony…you can be intense, you know how you are with people you love."

"I know." Is all he can think to say, because he does know how he can be. He remembers when Pepper would be nursing him back from the brink of death, slapping him across the face just so he would stay awake for a few second longer. And most of all he remembers the aftermath, the way he would _beg_ Pepper to stay with him, kiss her to sooth her worry and pet her ego, cause even though they weren't together anymore they were so _close_ and Tony was so fucked up that no one would think it was odd come the next morning. "I know" He utters again, turning to watch Loki and notice the way he's tossing and turning and Tony knows that he's dreaming of something wretched that he can't even imagine. "I've got to go Pep; I think he's waking up."

"Alright, I love you Tony, do your best."

"I will" He snaps the phone closed and tosses it on a chair as he hurries over to the bed, he lies down beside Loki, staring intently into his face, the creases on his forehead as his face contorted into an expression of pain. "Loki….." Tony gathered him up in his arms and rocked back and forth, his fingers running through tangled curls "Shush Lo', everything will be alright, I'm right here." he whispered it over and over, his words dissolving into comforting gibberish until finally Loki relaxed in his arms and his breathing returned to normal again.

"Thor" Loki breathed, lips curving into a smile as he snuggled back down into the blankets and Tony's heart dropped. Loki had never said _his_ name like _that_, so trusting and calm, maybe it was just sleep talk, meaningless but Tony's gut was telling him it was something more.

He got up after the sophomores breathing had turned deep and rhythmic again as he dropped back into a deep sleep and walked over to his computer. He pulled up Google chrome and glanced at his facebook, he had 11 notifications but he paid no attention to those, all that social bullshit seemed pointless right now. He looked at his info and smiled bitterly, he didn't have anything listed for his relationship status, he never did, it was easier that way. But things weren't easy now, if they had ever been; it was useless to pretend any longer.

He clicked on _in a relationship_, typed Loki's name and after a second of hesitation sent the request. He waited a moment, clicked back on his home page, stared at the useless statuses that his _friends_ were posting and was preparing to close his computer and curl up beside Loki when something new popped up.

_Tony Stark is in a relationship with Loki Odinson_

He stared at the computer screen in shock before turning around to see Loki. He was lying in the bed, his phone glowing in his hands and Tony thanked the gods for the facebook app, it had made a moment like this possible.

"Thought you'd never ask." Loki said in a soft voice, smiling sadly at the older boy.

Tony couldn't even respond, he was so overcome with emotion and astonishment at his own emotion. Someone that he barely knew should not be able to rule him like this. But Tony didn't care about what should be or what he was used to anymore. He glanced back at the screen, bright in the dark of the bedroom. Notification after notification was showing up.

_Victor Von Doom likes your changed relationship status_

_Victor Von Doom commented on your changed relationship status: Finally! :D_

_Raven Darkhölme commented on your changed relationship status: Oh my god you guys, stop making me grin like an idiot. You are too cute. 3_

_Clint Barton likes your changed relationship status_

_Pepper Potts likes your changed relationship status_

_Pepper Potts commented on your changed relationship status: Tony! I'm so happy for you hun! But you had better call me in the morning; I'm dying from curiosity over here. _

_Kurt Wagner commented on your changed relationship status: Damnn Loki, nice work. ;)_

_Peter Parker likes your changed relationship status_

_Steve Rogers likes your changed relationship status_

Loki laughed and glanced up from his phone to meet Tony's soft gaze "We're more popular then I would have thought."

"We're in danger of becoming a power couple I believe." Tony replied grinning and shutting his computer off as he got up to walk over to Loki. He lay beside him on the bed and gathered him up in his arms.

"This isn't going to be easy." Loki said quietly, laying his head against Tony's chest. "I'm not a fun person to date, I'm needy and bi polar and I lie, _a lot_." He whispered all of this in a matter of fact way that made Tony's hair stand on end.

"I can deal. Loki I'm willing to deal with all of it and more if we can have moments like this." He held him tightly, his chin on the top of Loki's head, the smell of his shampoo filling Tony's brain. "I just want you to feel better."

"I don't know if I can." He chocks on a small sob, his words breaking off at the end of the sentence.

"Please just try for me. Please Loki? I'll help you as much as I can but you need to try."

"I'll try." He says quietly and Tony hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

"Thank you honey. Go to sleep now alright? I'll watch over you."

"You better." Loki replies and kisses Tony's exposed collarbone, a gentle graze of lips against heated skin before snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>I finished…..holy shit guys, finally. I adore you all who have stuck with me and this unstable, angst-ridden story. If you haven't already hit the author alert button so you'll be notified for the sequel to this story. I promise that it will be much better than this story. And there will be more familyfriendship drama coming up (Odin bashing anyone?) as well as some much needed back stories for our lovely characters. So let me know if you enjoyed this and any suggestions/critiques/comments/questions will be much appreciated and I'll be sure to reply to them all!

Reviews make me write faster!


End file.
